Cada día, todos los días
by Nepomucena
Summary: Esta será una historia un poco larga pero con mucho drama, espero les guste. Es AU, a demás de que es una historia de época, ambientada en la década de 1930. Hermione emprende un viaje desde Londres hasta América luego de quedar endeudadas y sin hogar tras la muerte de su padre. Es un Draco-Hermione, por favor pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, ¿cómo están? espero que bien, seguro que sí. Yo aquí vengo a importunarles con una nueva historia que se me vino a la mente muy de repente, pero con mucha insistencia. Se trata de una historia, igual AU, y a demás de época. Se ubicará a partir de la década de los años 30 en América. En esta historia, Hermione y su mamá viajan a New York debido a que su vida en Inglaterra era precaria y agobiante. Aquí la madre de Hermione es una dama educada, y graduada de la universidad y es contratada por la familia Malfoy para realizar una Galería de arte. Esto le da una oportunidad a Hermione y a su madre de iniciar una nueva vida en un país nuevo, además de que conocerá su primer y gran amor de su vida.**

 **Espero que sean tan amables de leer este primer capítulo y darme su opinión así como muchas de ustedes siguieron y comentaron Museo de la ternura.**

 **No olviden dejarme sus impresiones, por favor.**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me perteneces, sin embargo, esta historia sí, por lo que sólo hago uso de los personajes para tejer una trama para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo Primero**

 **Viaje a América**

 **"La vida oscila, pues, como un péndulo entre el sufrimiento y la alegría cuando se ama"**

―Miome…Herms

―mmm …

―Hermione, despierta, hija - Jane Granger, joven y bella mujer, intentaba despertar a su hija de dieciséis años mientras viajaba recostada en su regazo. La adolescente se había quedado dormida durante todo el viaje, había sufrido los mareos rutinarios de viajar en barco. La pobre criatura terminaba mareada y vomitando cada que probaba bocado alguno, por lo que Jane sintió un gran alivio cuando su hija pudo conciliar el sueño luego de cinco días de viaje. Pero ya era tiempo de despertarla, faltaba poco para llegar a puerto y debían preparar equipaje y ser puntuales pues las estarían esperando.

―Mamá – se desperezaba la joven -¿ya llegamos? – preguntó tallando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas

―Así es querida, ya llegamos - contestó su madre mirándole enternecida por la rebeldía de sus rizos. La chica abrió más los ojos y saltó fuera de la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

―¡Herms! ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? – preguntaba Jane viendo a su hija luchar hasta lograr meter los pies a unos zapatos negros con cordones ya un poco gastados

La castaña levantó su rostro colorado por el esfuerzo además de fruncir el ceño mientras atinaba a atarse los cordones. ―¡Mamá! ¡La estatua de la libertad! ¡Harry me dijo que era hermosa y quiero verla! – contestó Hermione alarmada por la indiferencia de su madre ante magnánima noticia. Su amigo Harry, quien ya había viajado más de una vez a América, le contó que la estatua de la libertad era imponente y majestuosa; _una de las mejores construcciones que puedas admirar, Herms. A demás, su significado es muy importante, como su nombre lo dice, resguarda y protege la libertad de los hombres. Dicen que ahí todos sus sueños pueden hacerse realidad._

Hermione había quedado atrapada con la historia que Harry le contó antes de zarpar con su madre rumbo a América, si era cierto que en ese lugar se podían hacer realidad todos sus sueños, ella estaba más que feliz de llegar a esa nueva y extraña tierra. Sacudió la falda de su vestido azul y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a proa; se abrió paso entre la multitud que ya se aglutinaba para saludar a sus familiares quienes esperaban el arribo del McClaren. Como Hermione era un poco pequeña escaló el barandal hasta quedar a una altura considerable para poder apreciar el arribo al puerto.

Sosteniéndose fuertemente con sus manos, miró emocionada hacia el horizonte de donde empezaba a levantarse imponente una antorcha; a lo lejos miro erguida la magnánima escultura de la estatua de la libertad. Hermione abrió por completo aquellos ojos chocolate y sonrió ampliamente ante el tamaño de aquella figura resguardando la ciudad.

Sintió la mano de su madre posarse en su pequeño hombro y volteo a verla, ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que miraba al horizonte y contemplaba, también, aquel arribo a su nueva ciudad. Aunque Jane miraba con melancolía y recelo, pues a incertidumbre aún reinaba en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y sintió el viento en su rostro, suspiró largamente deseando que este fuera un nuevo y verdadero comienzo para ella y su hija, lejos de los problemas y de las tristezas por las que han tenido que pasar.

Estaría eternamente agradecida con Lily y James Potter por haberla apoyado en esta gran decisión. Desde que murió su esposo la desgracia parecía perseguirla a todas partes. Ella era una dama preparada y muy bien educada; pertenecía a una familia acomodada aunque no muy pudiente. Su padre era médico, una profesión respetada pero sin estatus social apropiado, y su madre era institutriz; sus padres querían que Jane se casara con un buen prospecto ya que habían invertido mucho en su educación. Además de que Jane mantenía una amistad desde la infancia con Lily Evans, una noble jovencita que, por su estatus social, pudo contraer matrimonio con James Potter, una de las familias más respetadas y ricas de Londres. Por ello, los padres de Jane tenían altas expectativas de que su hija contrajera matrimonio con algún amigo de la familia Evans. Sin embargo, esto no pasó, pues mientras Jane terminaba su educación llegó a Londres un médico nuevo que iría a hacer sus prácticas con George Watson, el padre de Jane, su nombre era Edmund Granger.

Pronto surgió un romance inocente entre ambos jóvenes que fue creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y cuando Jane pudo concluir con su educación y fue presentada debidamente en sociedad, Edmund pidió su mano al señor Watson. Pero este y su esposa se negaron rotundamente al matrimonio de Edmund con su hija, pues consideraban que un simple médico no podía dar los lujos que la joven se merecía. Ella estaba destinada a casarse con algún hombre importante. Pero ante la negativa de sus padres, Jane decidió huir de su casa para casarse con Edmund. Aunque él no lo aprobó en un principio, Jane lo convenció de aceptar su plan, pues ella lo amaba demasiado como para ser una cobarde y dejar escapar su felicidad. Ante tal demostración de cariño, Edmund se armó de valor y huyo junto con Jane a Cornualles, mejor conocido como el lugar de las minas de Estaño, por consejo de Lily yJames Potter. Ellos eran dueños y accionistas de varias minas en aquel lugar.

Debido a la gran cantidad de minas, los médicos eran necesarios y bien recibidos, a demás de que eran muy bien pagados. Ahí, Edmund y Jane Granger establecieron su nuevo hogar. Él consiguió un préstamo en el banco con el que pudo poner un pequeño consultorio en una casa no muy grande pero cómoda que pudieron rentar, gracias a la intervención de Lily. Por su parte, Jane trabajaba como institutriz y maestra de piano, sobre todo para las jóvenes de familias en ascenso o plenamente reconocidas. Poco a poco fueron adaptándose a su nuevo hogar; algunas veces entre lágrimas, pues los padres de Jane le hicieron llegar una carta en la que le decían que era una hija repudiada y desheredada por haberles deshonrado. Pero otras veces su vida estaba llena de alegría.

Cuando el hijo de Lily y James nació, fueron invitados a Londres para celebrar el bautizo del pequeño, por lo que viajaron con la esperanza también de limar asperezas con los padres de Jane, sin embargo, fueron rechazados y se les negó la entraba a la casa Watson. Esto fue un golpe muy duro para Jane, sin embargo, dos años después llegaría la maravillosa noticia de su primera hija a la que llamaron Hermione. Para celebrar su bautizo y primer año de vida invitaron a todos los amigos cercanos y, por supuesto a Lily y James, quienes llegaron con su pequeño hijo Harry, ya de dos añitos de edad.

La vida en Cornualles era tranquila, Hermione crecía feliz, sus amigos, los Potter iban a visitarlos con regularidad; incluso en las vacaciones, por lo que Harry y Hermione se volvieron muy unidos, parecían hermanos. Hermione era una niña muy inquieta e inteligente, siempre preguntaba a su amigo Harry cómo era Londres, pues ella nunca había viajado, ni siquiera en los cumpleaños de Harry, pues su madre le decía que papá tenía mucho trabajo. Aunque la verdad era que el préstamo para el consultorio había empezado a dar problemas y estaban muy cortos de dinero.

Pronto las deudas empezaron a hacer estragos en la relación de Jane y Edmund, algunas veces terminaban peleándose en el patio de la casa para evitar ser escuchados Hermione y una vez que habían terminado de desahogarse regresaban al interior de la casa, aunque no dormían juntos. En las noches de pelea, Jane dormía en el cuarto de su pequeña hija y Edmund en la recámara de ambos. Pronto ni las consultas de Edmund ni las clases particulares de piano eran suficientes para pagar los intereses del préstamo y la renta. Ya que Jane recibió una educación meritoria, intentó hacer uso de su graduación en el colegio como curadora de arte, pero el pueblo era muy pequeño y no había galerías de arte como en las grandes metrópolis. Algunos años después cuando el interés del banco fue en aumento, los banqueros iban a buscarlos para exigir un pago. Esto causo que Edmund tomara la decisión de ser médico activo en las minas. Jane no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Edmund terminó por aceptar el empleo que le habían ofrecido, pues aunque poco, tendría una paga extra, aunque esto repercutió en su salud, provocando fuertes fiebres hasta causarle la muerte.

Al quedar viuda, Jane no tenía un mayor sustento, Edmund apenas había logrado dejarle una pensión que no alcanzaba a cubrir ni la renta. Estaba desesperada pues ya debían dos meses de renta más el funeral de su esposo. Lloraba cada noche en la oscuridad de su cuarto, hasta que Hermione se percató de ello una noche e inocentemente intentaba consolar a su mamá diciéndole que estarían bien y saldrían adelante ellas dos., que lo más importante es que se tenían una a la otra. No importaba si sólo tenían dos vestidos que usar, lo más importante era no dejarse derrumbar.

Jane no lograba contener sus lágrimas ante las palabras de su hija y la abrazaba fuertemente besando su cabeza castaña mientras la pegaba a su pecho. Hermione le sugirió a su madre tomar la propuesta de los Potter, nada tenían que perder. Lily Potter le había escrito una carta a Jane diciéndole que una de las familias más importantes e influyentes de América solicitaba un curador de obras de arte para la apertura de una galería, la más grande, en New York. Jane estaba indecisa de aceptar esto, pues a pesar de que había estudiado artes y su educación era excepcional, el haber estado viviendo durante dieciocho años en una zona rural, pensó que sus habilidades no estarían bien desarrolladas. Pero Hermione convenció a su madre de aceptar y escribió una respuesta a Lily Potter, quien la puso en contacto con la familia interesada. Acordaron, además de su sueldo de tasadora, un lugar donde vivir y acceso total a sus colecciones de arte.

Aun estaba indecisa, pensó que salir de aquel pequeño lugar que había dejado de ser su hogar aunque lleno de recuerdos, haría mucho bien a Hermione.

―Harry tenía razón, mamá, es enorme – decía admirando el tamaño de la estatua a medida que se acercaban a la orilla y trayendo a la realidad a su madre quien ya se perdía entre sus recuerdos.

―Lo es, pero apresúrate niña, que nos deben estar esperando, no podemos llegar tarde – le dijo su madre dándole una maleta en la mano.

Una vez bajando del barco se dedicaron a mirar para todos lados tratando de buscar o reconocer a quien llegaría por ellas. Hasta que Hermione miró a unos cuantos metros de ella a un señor vestido de negro y con corbatín sosteniendo un letrero que decía "Miss. Jane Granger"

―Mira mamá, ahí – dijo señalando al señor que portaba el letrero con una mano. Jane volteó y confirmo con la cabeza a su hija para caminar rumbo al sujeto.

―Señor, buenos días, yo soy Jane Granger y ella es mi hija Hermione Granger – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a lo que el aludido contestó bajando el letrero y haciendo una reverencia aún más pronunciada.

―Miss Granger, un placer, yo soy el señor Johnson, chofer de la familia Malfoy –contestó cortés mente mirando a ambas mujeres- síganme por favor- dijo el hombre de semblante amable y cabello oscuro.

Las encaminó hacía un auto negro muy elegante con el que Hermione quedó impresionada. Abrió una de las puertas y ofreció subir a ambas damas. Hermione no dejaba de mirar por la ventana toda la ciudad, le resultaba muy atrayente, industrializada y con mucha movilidad. Su madre mientras tanto, parecía más nerviosa que su hija adolescente. Temía que la familia Malfoy la rechazara por su vestimenta sencilla; ella vestía un vestido largo color café oscuro con botas de cordones, muy parecidas a las de su hija; quien, por otra parte portaba un vestido azul con adornos en encaje en el cuello y en las mangas, desentonaban sus zapatos negros ya viejos, pero esperaba que su trabajo como tasadora profesional fuese valorado. Llevaba buenas cartas de recomendación gracias, una vez más, a los Potter, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fueran suficientes.

El señor Johnson se alejaba cada vez más de la urbanización y se adentraba hacia un condado nuevo y muy elegante, había mucha vegetación alrededor y eso le gustaba tanto a Hermione, le recordaba su hogar en Inglaterra.

―¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa Hermione, acto que reprobó su madre posando su mano sobre la rodilla de su hija. Ella la miró y susurró un lo siento antes de agachar la mirada y volver a mirar por la ventana

―Al condado de Westchester, señorita Grenger – contestó Johnson sonriendo por la mirada curiosa e inocente de la chica.

EL auto se movió a través de un camino empedrado rodeado de arboledas, atravesaron un claro seguido de un enorme jardín de rosales con el que Hermione quedó maravillada. Encontraron un camino más y se adentraron a través de una enorme reja color negra cubierta casi en su totalidad por una enredadera de flores moradas, cruzaron el umbral y rodearon un jardín de orquídeas, hasta llegar al pie de unas escaleras de piedra negra.

Hermione pudo admirar la enorme mansión hecha de piedra oscura que se levantaba frente a ella, pensó que era inmensa. Johnson bajó del coche y uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta para ofrecer la mano a Jane Granger para bajar del auto; mientras otro sirviente extendía la suya para recibir la mano de Hermione, quien anonadada salió del auto con la boca abierta por el tamaño y la hermosura de aquella construcción frente a ella.

Una mujer amable pero muy seria salió a su encuentro.

―Señora y señorita Granger – dijo en tono solemne -Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, ama de llaves y responsable de la mansión Malfoy ―hizo una reverencia―sean bienvenidas.

Jane y Hermione contestaron haciendo una reverencia.

―Les pido que por favor me sigan. Los empleados se encargarán de su equipaje- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano para que tomaran las maletas de ambas damas.― llévenlas a la cabaña lateral. ―dijo haciendo una seña a Jane y a su hija para que la siguieran al interior de la residencia.

Hermione por su parte no dejaba de admirar la construcción y los detalles que tenía aquella casa. Parecía muy antigua, un poco gris, debido al color de la piedra con la que estaba construida, pero le pareció hermoso, misteriosa e impresionante. No pensó que construcciones así, hecha sólo de piedra siguieran existiendo. Al entrar se toparon con una estancia mucho más grande que la casa de los Potter cuando llegaron a Londres antes de zarpar. Aunque un poco oscura, pero las grandes ventanas que rodeaban la estancia y la planta baja hacían que la luz natural del día iluminara perfectamente bien y le diera un aire fantástico y etéreo a los muebles y al decorado sobrio pero elegante del interior.

McGonagall las encaminó hacia una estancia más pequeña, era más bien un salón, hermosamente pintado a mano. Las invitó a tomar asiento mientras ella anunciaría su llegada a los señores Malfoy. Hermione no pudo resistir mucho tiempo sentada y empezó a rodear la habitación para admirar más de cerca los artículos decorativos. Admiraba, sobretodo los cuadros colgados, admiró las piezas en la pared, aunque algunos de ellos le parecían muy sombríos. En aquella estancia había también un piano de cola que le pareció impresionante. Pasó su mano sobre el teclado y sin querer sonó una nota que resonó en toda la habitación. Hermione dio un brinco por la sorpresa del sonido y escondió la mano traviesa entre su pecho. Su madre volvió a mirarla de inmediato con gesto desaprobatorio

―lo siento – dijo en un susurro desviando la mirada hacia la ventana más grande de la habitación, caminó hacia ella y corrió con su mano la tela de la cortina para mirar otro de los hermosos jardines de la zona. Pero aquel parecía más grande, a lo lejos se veía una colina y un camino plagado de flores moradas y azules, aquel color le pareció inusual pero hermoso.

―Hermione, ven acá, deja de ser tan curiosa – le dijo su madre provocándole un susto. Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y corrió a tomar asiento junto a su madre.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ambas se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia pequeña con la cabeza

―Señor y señora Malfoy – empezó a decir educadamente Jane – es un gusto conocerlos, Jane Granger, curadora de arte y ella es mi hija, Hermione Granger.

Hermione levantó más pronto la mirada y se encontró con un hombre alto, de piel blanca y tersa con cabello rubio y largo. Su mirada era imponente, tenía los ojos grises, detalle que llamó la atención de la chica quien no dejaba de mirar ese extraño pero hechizante color

―El placer es nuestro – contestó la mujer junto a él, Hermione se ruborizó pues no notó su presencia por curiosear el inusual color de ojos de aquel señor.

―Esperamos que el viaje haya sido cómodo – decía mientras sonreía amablemente y tomaba asiento al mismo tiempo que invitaba a ambas damas a hacerlo frente a ella – mi nombre es Narcissa y él es mi esposo, Lucius Malfoy. – ahora que la veía con atención a Hermione le pareció que aquella menuda mujer era realmente bella; tenía unas facciones afiladas y proporcionadas, su piel era blanca, sus labios delgados y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de tela verde olivo con un pliegue en la cintura que le daba forma y figura a su cuerpo, de donde se sostenía un brocado negro en forma de alcatraz, sus zapatos eran color negro con un broche delicado en forma de hojas. Su peinado era un trenzado cuidadosamente adornado por una guía de pequeños broches de bronce.

―Como sabrá, mi esposa está en medio de un proyecto personal muy importante – habló por fin el caballero, quien no decidió sentarse, sino más bien caminar por la habitación con paso sereno– se trata de una galería de arte que se abrirá próximamente en el centro de New Yok, necesitaremos de una curadora profesional, y por lo que hemos visto en sus referencias, usted ha sido egresada de la primera generación de curadores en Londres- a Hermione le pareció que tenía una voz potente y atemorizadora. Se estremeció apenas escucharlo hablar, había algo que le causaba un estremecimiento terrorífico el tono de voz tan inquisitivo que usaba para hablar con su madre. Jugó con sus manos presa del nerviosismo.

―es un proyecto que nos tomará un poco de tiempo, sobre todo en las evaluaciones que usted deberá hacer, pero quisiera que todo saliera perfecto. Se trata de un suceso nuevo y con fines no lucrativos. Es posible que necesite viajar en algunas ocasiones para poder concertar la compra de algunas obras de arte, pero mientras el trabajo se haga en esta ciudad, usted y su hija vivirán en nuestra propiedad – hablaba Narcissa amablemente

―agradezco a los señores por la oportunidad

―No tiene que agradecer, esperemos que podamos llevar a buen término este proyecto

―así será, señora Malfoy

―Habitarán una cabaña, un poco pequeña, pero acogedora colindante con la mansión. Así podremos trabajar más directamente. – Tocó una campanilla mientras continuaba hablando – Todos los días trabajaremos por la mañana hasta la tarde, Johnson se encargará de nuestro transporte, e iremos juntas a la galería.

―Por supuesto, señora.

―Podrán disponer de algunos lugares de la casa como las zonas comunes para los empleados, la cocina y los jardines

―Muchas gracias señora Malfoy – contestaba Jane mirando a la bella mujer sentaba frente a ella, mientras su esposo permanecía quieto mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, quedó intrigada hasta que Hermione le dio un ligero codazo para hacer un gesto con sus ojos a modo de recordatorio

―Ah! Señora Malfoy, quisiera pedirle un favor, si es posible – dijo con timidez y hasta un poco de miedo

―dígame de qué se trata Miss Granger – contestó sonriente

―Vera, mi hija ha tenido que interrumpir su formación cuando estábamos en Cornualles y quisiera que continuara preparándose de forma autodidacta para poder ingresar a una universidad, así que quisiera pedirle que por favor pueda proporcionarme algunos libros de su biblioteca para que mi hija pueda continuar con sus estudios – decía esto mientras miraba a un tiempo a Hermione y a Narcissa ―LE prometo que Hermione será muy cuidadosa y responsable con los libros que le presten

Narcissa miró por unos cuantos segundos a Hermione y pudo notar que era una jovencita con unos rasgos muy angelicales y armoniosos, sobre todo su mirada tan expresiva. Sonrió para sus adentros al mirar a la joven estrujarse los dedos mirándola esperanzada

―La señorita Granger será libre, por supuesto de continuar con su formación durante su estancia

―Muchas gracias, señora – contestó Hermione respirando un poco aliviada su madre la miró sonriente también

―puedes tener acceso a la pequeña biblioteca del ala este

―Oh! gracias, nuevamente, señora Malfoy. – decía entusiasmada la chica

―Es una biblioteca que originalmente era de mi hijo, pero últimamente no pasa por ahí, así que puedes tomar algún libro que sirva a tus estudios

Hermione asintió en silencio mostrando una sonrisa amigable y agradecida a la señora Malfoy por su consideración

―En cuanto a su pago señora Granger – interrumpió el caballero Malfoy – será entregado puntualmente cada mes en el despacho de la mansión, ya sea por mi o por mi esposa. – continuó mientras abría el enorme ventanal que hace un momento admirara Hermione para poder fumar una pipa que sacó de su saco

―Señora, me llamaba – dijo McGonagall entrando a la habitación

―Sí, Miverna, lleva por favor a la señora Granger y a su hija a la cabaña, deben estar exhaustas – dijo sonriendo a ambas- y explícales, por favor , el funcionamiento y horarios en la mansión, para evitar contratiempos.

―Por supuesto – dijo –si me permiten señora y señorita Granger, es por aquí – dijo empezando a caminar

Jane y Hermione hicieron una última reverencia a los Malfoy y emprendieron su camino siguiendo a Miverna. Cruzaron un pasillo casi oscuro, la estructura y el material con que fue hecha la casa daban la sensación de estar en los pasillos de un castillo solitario y abandonado, debido al silencio que reinaba entre los pasillos y escaleras de la casa Malfoy, a Hermione le gustaba y esperaba que a su madre también. Pensó que ahí podrían volver a empezar y encontrar un poco de serenidad.

Después de atravesar los grandes y laberínticos pasillos, salieron hacia lo que parecía una puerta de jardín, aunque en realidad era la ruina de una construcción que habían planeado realizar pero que nunca concluyeron, sin embargo, debido al correr de la vida natural, las enredaderas y flores crecieron rodeando y aferrándose al marco de la puerta

Miverna,iba al frente dándole consejos sobre el comportamiento y costumbres en la mansión. Le aclaró que su trabajo en la casa era exclusivamente técnico y profesional, por lo que no necesitará entrar a otras habitaciones que no sean la galería y el despacho de la señora. Atrás de ella, caminaba Jane, tratando de seguir el paso a la mano derecha de la familia. Y a tras de las dos caminaba Hermione absorta en su propia historia sobre la vida en las propiedades Malfoy.

Cuando cruzaron el "umbral" del jardín, como lo describía en su mente Hermione, dejaban de lado un rosal con flores amarillas que llamaron la atención de la chica por su color un poco extraño, ella nunca había visto rosas amarillas en Cornualles; se detuvo a mirar curiosa aquellas rosas que lucían hermosas a la luz del sol. Apenas dirigía su mirada hacia su madre con la intención de hacerle notar la presencia de las rosas, cuando alcanzó a distinguir una figura alta y esbelta, al parecer se trataba de un hombre, por su porte. Hermione le vio caminar a lo lejos y perderse entre la entrada de otro de los jardines de la zona. Pese a que el porte elegante y llamativo al caminar de aquella figura, pensó que sería un trabajador más de los Malfoy y le restó importancia para unirse a la señora Minerva y su madre.

―ahora, las reglas: Pueden entrar a la casa pero sólo algunas zonas como la cocina, el baño y cuando los señores lo soliciten. – decía mientras caminaba buscando una llave de entre todo el nido de llaves con el que cargaba.―Y señorita Granger – dijo deteniéndose frente a una cabaña, un poco pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Los marcos de las ventanas estaban tapizados de una sutil enredadera en flor, y en las cornisas, macetas de flores de distintos colores y tamaños. ―sé que la señora Malfoy dio su autorización para entrar a la biblioteca del ala este, sin embargo, estoy en el deber de hacerle saber que esa biblioteca aún está en uso para el joven Malfoy ―dijo entrando a la cabaña para posicionarse en el centro ―por lo que usted no deberá entrar a esa biblioteca cuando el joven esté presente. ― concluyó con suficiencia

―¿Pero cómo sabré si está o no? – preguntó incrédula, su madre le dio un codazo poco disimulado mientras recorrían el espacio con su vista. La estancia era amplia, muy amplia, sólo había dos sillones; uno grande y uno individual, cerca de la chimenea, el decorado era discreto pero primaveral. Al fondo se distinguían los pasillos que dividían un pequeño comedor, una cocina. Y al otro extremo, un par de cuartos y el baño que se dividía en dos; la bañera, con su vestidor y el sanitario.

―lo sabrá, señorita ―sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos a Hermione – y lo sabrá por dos cosas: una porque la biblioteca está construida en el ala este de la propiedad, más no de la mansión, por lo que podríamos decir que está a la intemperie, sus paredes son de cristal y puede percibirse bien si hay alguien ahí. Y dos: porque queda a un kilómetro de distancia de esta cabaña, y el joven Malfoy toma siempre este camino para llegar a la biblioteca, así que escuchará cada tarde el trote del caballo.

―De acuerdo –terminó por responder con resignación. _Otra vez límites, que no puede ir aquí, que no acá, que mientras no esté el señor, que no asome su rostro a otras personas, que no avergüence. Uf! Vaya reglas, yo sólo quiero estudiar. Pero ya me las arreglaré, esto será temporal y nos ayudará a salir adelante._

―De cualquier modo, le aconsejaría mantenerse distante y alejada del joven Malfoy, tiene un carácter muy especial.

―Descuide, ni siquiera lo miraré –dijo rotundamente la chica para acabar con la sentencia de reglas de esa señora.

―Por otra parte, Jane, el horario de su trabajo empieza a las nueve de la mañana, primero en el estudio personal de la señora Malfoy, ahí le dirá qué hacer y cómo proceder.

―por supuesto que sí, gracias por recibirnos.

―El horario para comer de los empleados en la mansión es a las cuatro, justo cuando la familia haya terminado, y a las ocho se sirve la cena. Si quieren comer con todos, deberán dirigirse a la mansión por la puerta lateral en la cocina, directamente.

―Se lo agradecemos, señora Mc Gonagall

Minerva dio un pequeño y rápido recorrido a la cabaña y les pidió que comieran ese mismo día con todos los empleados para que fuesen presentadas apropiadamente a todos. Jane y Hermione aceptaron la invitación y propuesta. Cuando quedaron solas, se miraron mutuamente y se abrazaron suspirando cada una por la buena fortuna que empezaba a tocarles luego de años de deudas y persecución de los cobradores.

Decidieron cambiarse de ropa, aunque no tenían mucho para elegir, sólo tenían un par de vestidos más y un par de medias que se esmeraban en cuidar para no romperlas y no tener que comprar más. Ambas esperaban que con el primer pago de Jane pudieran comprar un poco de tela para hacerse de más vestidos, por lo pronto Jane se puso un vestido color azul oscuro entallado en la cintura con un listón del mismo color; mientras, Hermione decidió usar el mismo vestido azul, sólo agregó una pequeña estola de encaje blanco sobre sus hombros que ató con un sencillo nudo al frente, lucía como una mascada y le daba un toque femenino. Soltó sus rizos castaños y cepilló su cabello para hacerse un recogido sencillo bajo la nuca.

Cuando estuvieron listas salieron de la cabaña en dirección a la puerta lateral que dirigía a la cocina de la mansión directamente, tal y como se los había indicado la señora McGonagall. Atravesaron el umbral tapizado de flores, llegaron a los rosales y por instinto Hermione volvió la mirada hacia donde había visto aquella figura perderse entre los jardines con la esperanza de ver otra vez a esa persona misteriosa, pero no pudo distinguir nada parecido, por lo que siguió los pasos de su madre.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron se encontraron con una puerta de madera que daba a uno de los patios traseros de la mansión, cruzaron y siguieron caminando hasta encontrar la puerta de acceso a la cocina, ahí estaban todos los empleados de la mansión; mucamas, cocineras, mozos, lavanderas. Había un alboroto, todos platicaban sus días y las cosas inusuales que les sucedieran a esa hora del día.

Un chico de cabello negro, con traje oscuro entraba a la cocina dando un suspiro, al parecerde cansancio. A lo lejos miró a Hermione y a su madre quienes seguían de pie observando toda la habitación.

―Hola, ustedes deben ser las nuevas trabajadoras de la señora Malfoy – dijo dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres – mi nombre es Robert, soy segundo mayordomo en la mansión – extendió su mano para saludarlas – bienvenidas- terminó sonriendo coquetamente a la chica.

Hermione sonrió alegre y extendió la mano con entusiasmo.

―Yo soy Hermione – dijo moviendo aceleradamente la mano provocando la risa en el joven Robert – ella es mi mamá, Jane – dijo sin soltar la mano de Robert

―Sería maravilloso que soltaras mi mano para saludar a tu madre – dijo divertido ya que Hermione no dejaba de agitar la mano dl joven.

―Oh! Perdón – soltó a Robert casi bruscamente

Jane y Robert soltaron una carcajada al ver los gestos de vergüenza de Hermione

―No te preocupes, no me lastimaste tanto – dijo sobándose el brazo

―Es un gusto Robert, soy Jane Granger

―El gusto es mío, señora Granger – hizo una reverencia

―Oh! No te molestes, también somos empleadas en esta casa

―Unas muy educadas, el señor Petro nos dijo que usted es graduada de la universidad en Londres, aquí sólo cuatro personas sabemos escribir, el señor Johnson, la señora Minerva, el señor Petro y yo

―Eso es algo muy bueno

―Por eso me dieron el puesto de mayordomo segundo en la mansión, cuando el señor Petro debe ausentarse, yo quedo a cargo

Tras Robert se acercaban varias mujeres jóvenes dos de la edad de Jane y una de la edad de Hermione que vestían de uniforme negro con delantales blancos.

―Ya nos presentara apropiadamente la señora Minerva, pero yo soy Mary, la encargada de las sirvientas de limpieza, ella es Tanya, la segunda sirvienta encargada de las habitaciones principales y ella es Rose, mi hija, también trabaja aquí, aunque ella en la cocina. – las tres hicieron un saludo con una reverencia sencilla

―El gusto es nuestro, yo soy Jane Granger y ella es mi hija

―Me llamo Hermione, pero pueden decirme Herms, o como gusten hacerlo – dijo sin dejar de sonreír

―Tu vestido es hermoso, Hermione – habló Rose ya empezando a romper la formalidad del protocolo

―Muchas gracias, Rose, aunque ya es algo viejo, pero cuando gustes, puedo prestártelo

―Oh! Muchas gracias, Herms! ¿Escuchaste eso mamá?

―Sí, Rose, pero no debes abusar. Se lo agradezco señorita Hermione, pero no le permita tanta confianza, después no se la quitará de encima

―Mamá! – todos rieron a carcajadas ante el puchero de la joven, incluida Hermione. Jane pensó que habían empezado con el pie derecho, todos parecían amables, excepto un señor un poco hosco que llegó hace rato mientras se presentaba Mary y que sólo las miró de reojo. Era alto, tremendamente alto.

Mary notó la mirada intrigada y hasta temerosa de Jane cuando el hombre entraba a la cocina y caminaba rumbo hacia el comedor de empleados.

―Su nombre es Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid

―¿Disculpa?

―El hombre gigantesco que acaba de entrar. Es el jardinero de la mansión, tiene a otros dos chicos bajo su supervisión, pero él se ocupa de los jardines, ha trabajado aquí por generaciones.

―Sí que es alto, ¿verdad mamá? – intervino Hermione

―Lo es, pero no es malo. Un poco solitario pero excelente persona, conoce toda la zona y cada rincón de los jardines, conversa mucho con el joven Malfoy

―¿El joven Malfoy? A él todavía no lo conocemos

―Hermione! Qué pasó con esos modales, tampoco es su deber salir y saludarnos

―Lo siento, madre – agachó la mirada por la reprimenda

―No te preocupes – contestó Tanya- casi nadie ve al joven Malfoy, él también es un muy solitario, hay quienes dicen que realmente padece de locura, a veces hasta parece que los señores no tienen hijo

―Tanya, esa boca – reprimió fuertemente Minerva quien entraba a la cocina para llamar a todos al comedor.

Todas volvieron hacia ella con gesto desencajado al ser descubiertas otra vez, hablando y especulando sobre el joven Malfoy sin conocerlo, como siempre decía Minerva.

―Vamos, todos al comedor, ahora- dijo agitando las manos y señalando la puerta tras ella –señora y señorita Granger, siganme, debo presentarlas formalmente al resto de los empleados

Caminaron tras Minerva, nuevamente hasta llegar a una enorme habitación, que más bien parecía un salón, uno muy amplio, poco iluminado, pero muy espacioso, al centro había una enorme mesa de madera con adornos en relieves en los bordes. Parecía una mesa realmente muy elegante para ser sólo el comedor para los empleados. Había un gran número de sillas alrededor, todas ocupadas, excepto cuatro, que Hermione infirió se trataban de sus lugares, dos para ella y su madre y los otros dos para la señora Miverna y el otro, seguro que era para el señor que ahora se colocaba junto a ella y su madre.

Sobre la mesa estaba servido lo que parecía un gran banquete, había charolas en el centro y mucha comida, incluso unas copas, de metal, servidas con un poco de vino.

―¡Muy bien todos, silencio! – casi gritó la señora Miverna, todos voltearon a verla, incluido Hagrid, el hombresote sentado a un extremo de la mesa ―Ellas son la señora Jane Granger y su hija, la señorita Hermione Granger, llegaron esta mañana para trabajar en el proyecto de la galería de arte de la señora Narcissa Malfoy. Vivirán en la cabaña de las mariposas durante un tiempo. La señora Narcissa me ha pedido que les demos la bienvenida, así como evitar quitarle el tiempo a la señora Granger ya que ella es la curadora principal de la señora y su trabajo es sumamente importante. Así que nada de molestarla con trivialidades o murmuraciones – esto último lo dijo mirando en dirección a Tanya y Rose, principalmente.

―señora y señorita, Granger, él es el señor Augusto Petro, el mayordomo principal y encargado de todos los empleados hombres que sirven en la casa y en las habitaciones. – ambas saludaron con la cabeza al señor Petro, un hombre maduro pero bien parecido, con grandes ojos oscuros y perfil regio.

―Un gusto conocerlas, espero que logren sentirse a gusto con nosotros.

―A diferencia de todos y de los encargados de las habitaciones, la señora Jane y su hija tienen permitido el acceso a la galería principal, la biblioteca de la casa y el despacho privado de la señora Narcissa, así como la señorita Granger tiene acceso autorizado a la biblioteca del ala este de la propiedad – Hermione notó que varios miraban sorprendidos aquel aviso, sobre todo Hagrid, quien miró detenidamente a la chica sintiendo una enorme tensión y timidez por la fuerte inspección.

―Ya conocieron a Mary, la sirvienta principal y que coordina a todas las demás para el trabajo en la casa y las habitaciones, Robert es el segundo mayordomo. SI hay algo que necesiten pueden pedírmelo a mí o al señor Petro y a Robert. – Continuó señalando ahora al hombre gigante – él es el señor Hagrid, encargado de los jardines de toda la propiedad, vive en una cabaña como la de ustedes pero al otro lado de la zona, se encontrarán mucho con él, seguramente.

―A la derecha, Sophie, Esthela, Annie y Eliza, encargadas de la limpieza en la planta baja, al otro lado, ya conocen al señor Johnson chófer de la familia, sobre todo del señor Lucius, Marti, subordinado de Robert y Oliver, chófer de la señora Narcissa, con quien convivirán más, seguramente. De este lado, ya conocieron a Rose, ayudante de cocina, Caty, cocinera principal, Lucy, Sara y Lisa, ayudantes de cocina también. – Minerva dio un respiro tras haber nombrado a todos los empleados antes de continuar- bien, sus lugares serán al otro lado, junto al señor Petro, ya que son las empleadas de la familia con mejor educación de todos; las cabeceras las ocuparemos siempre el señor Petro y yo.

Jane y Hermione se dirigieron a sus lugares asignados y se acomodaron. Minerva y el señor Petro hicieron lo propio, y Petro dio la orden de empezar a comer. Mientras, Hermione sonreía de vez en vez ante las miradas curiosas de los demás empleados, sobre todo a los murmullos entre Sophie, Esthela y Eliza, quienes la miraban asiduamente luego de murmurar algo. Hermione empezaba a sentirse un poco tensa por eso, por lo que nerviosamente se pasada, disimuladamente, una mano por su cabeza pensando que alguno de sus rizos estaba mal colocado y su madre no le había dicho nada, o quizás el nudo de su estola estaba mal hecho. Hasta que vio a Eliza sonreír de una manera un poco grotesca y hasta hostil, sintió en ese gesto un signo de desprecio. Hermione agachó la mirada entristecida, todavía ni la conocían y ya sentía que aquellas chicas la odiaban.

Luego de esta sensación poco agradable que experimentó Hermione, la comida transcurrió ligera en medio de conversaciones y preguntas. Rose se acercó para preguntarle cómo es Londres y aunque Hermione quiso responder, no pudo hacerlo, dijo que ella sólo había viajado una vez en su vida a Londres y fue el día en que debían abordar el barco para llegar a América, por lo que ni siquiera pudo visitar otros lugares que no fuera la casa de los Potter, así que habló de su casa en la zona minera de Cornaulles, la vida que ahí llevaba, un poco una vida de campo muy sencilla y bastante simple.

Cuando la comida terminó el teléfono que conectaba la planta baja con la casa sonó, la señora McGonagall contestó de inmediato. Cuando terminó anunció a Jane que la señora Narcissa la esperaba en su despacho privado. Aquella agradeció por la comida y se levantó dispuesta a seguir a Minerva al despacho privado de la señora. Hermione se quedó un rato más platicando con Rose. Decidió ayudarle a levantar la mesa, aunque ella se negó en un principio.

Mientras lo hacían, Rose platicaba sobre la ciudad, ella antes vivía con su madre en un suburbio peligroso y hostil, hasta que la señora Minerva hizo lo posible por ayudarles y los señores Malfoy contrataron a su madre para trabajar en la mansión. Ella trabajaba antes para otra señora, los McLegan, pero se mudaron a Europa y las dejaron sin empleo y sin techo. Cuando Rose empezó a crecer, solicitó un puesto de trabajo, y aunque no pudieron darle algo como sirvienta o ayudante, se quedó en la cocina.

―Pienso que es mejor estar en la cocina, preparar los alimentos no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, se debe hacer con mucho cuidado – le decía Hermione animando un poco la decepción con la que Rose hablaba de su puesto de trabajo en la mansión.

―¿Tu crees?

―Por supuesto! Había muchos filósofos muy importantes en la historia que daban especial importancia a la alimentación

―Eres una chica muy inteligente, Hermione, a mi me hubiese gustado aprender a leer

―Eso tiene solución, yo puedo ayudarte a aprender

―Oh! Hermione, me encantaría, pero el trabajo en la cocina es extenuante y muy largo, no creo poder encontrar un poco de tiempo para dedicarme a estudiar

―No digas eso Rose, siempre se puede encontrar un espacio para aprender algo nuevo. – dijo colocando los trastes sucios en uno de los fregaderos – dime ¿no tienen algún día de descanso o para ir a la iglesia?

―Bueno, todos tenemos el domingo como día de descanso en la mansión, aunque la señora Caty me deja descansar desde el sábado, ella nos da nuestro propia día de descanso a las ayudantes de cocina, a mí me toca ese día

―Fantástico, podríamos reunirnos todos los sábados por la mañana a estudiar al menos una hora

―Sí! Me encantaría, aunque no sé para qué me serviría si trabajo en la cocina, no necesito leer

―No digas eso, Rose, leer te ayudará para muchas cosas. Hoy en día son tiempos diferentes, hoy la mujer puede y debe estudiar, no siempre serás cocinera, tu puedes ser muchas cosas más.

―Bueno, ahora que lo dices, me gustaría ir a la escuela de señoritas para aprender a ser una buena ama de casa

―En realidad yo me refería a otro tipo de escuela, pero dejemos esa conversación para otra ocasión.

―Oh! Hermione, eres tan culta, hablas apropiadamente, como toda una dama de sociedad

―No digas tonterías Rose, no soy ninguna dama

―Pues eres muy bella, tienes unos rasgos tan sutiles y finos que pasarías como una de las hijas de las familias más ricas del país

―Claro! Si no fuera por ese tipo de cabello tan horrible que tienes, tantos rizos sueltos por todas partes! – dijo quisquillosa Eliza entrometiéndose en la plática de Rose y Hermione

―Eso no es verdad, Eliza, su cabello es hermoso

Hermione sólo atinó a mirarla seria y con cierto gesto de reproche, no contestó a la ofensa, pues su madre le había enseñado que hay batallas que vale la pena librar y otras que no, y esta era una batalla que no tenía por qué crecer, así que dio media vuelta y se despidió de Rose excusándose con ir a buscar la biblioteca del ala este para continuar con sus estudios y prepararse para entrar a la universidad.

―ah! Hermione, espera! – Rose corrió a alcanzar a la chica quien ya estaba saliendo de la cocina – sobre la biblioteca del ala este, tal vez la señora McGonagall te lo haya mencionado, pero esa biblioteca es la que usa el joven Malfoy y él es muy especial con los intrusos

―Lo sé Rose, me lo advirtió, de hecho me dijo que sólo podría ir cuando el joven Malfoy no estuviese.

―Es que ese es el problema, Hermione

―No entiendo, Rose

―Que el joven Malfoy siempre está encerrado en esa biblioteca

―¡Qué!

―El joven Malfoy casi no sale de esa biblioteca, me extraña que la señora Narcissa te haya autorizado el acceso sabiendo lo especial que es su hijo con los intrusos.

Hermione miró extrañada a Rose ¿ _Será entonces que la señora NArcissa mintió con eso de que yo podía continuar con mis estudios? Pero ella parecía tan amable, ¿se habrá confundido? Pero incluso la señora McGonagall me había dicho que podía entrar, sólo debía tener mucho cuidado._

―Pues a mí la señora de la casa me autorizó entrar a esa biblioteca, si llego a encontrarme con el joven Malfoy, hablaré con él y entenderá – dijo decidida Hermione

―Está bien, sólo te daré un consejo, ten cuidado con el joven Malfoy, no es mala persona, de hecho es muy amable, las pocas veces que yo me lo he topado ha sido muy atento, pero tiene un aura y una fama muy oscura

―¿A qué te refieres con oscura?

―Uf! Yo no debería estar hablando del joven Malfoy, lo tenemos prohibido por la señora McGonagall, pero sólo te digo que su carácter es muy extraño, y no debes hacerlo enojar, se enoja con mucha facilidad.

Escucharon cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta tras ellas, cuando voltearon a ver descubrieron que se trataba de Minerva, quien las veía con mucha seriedad y con signo de desaprobación.

Rose agachó la mirada y entró corriendo a la cocina, mientras Hermione hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de la señora McGonagall y huir antes de que le dirigiese la palabra y se metiera en problemas.

Disfrutó la caminata hasta los rosales, pero pensó que ya estaba agotada y aún faltaba un poco más de recorrido para llegar a la famosa biblioteca de cristal. Pensó que la propiedad Malfoy era realmente enorme para estar en la ciudad de New York, deben ser la familia más rica de toda América para tener una propiedad tan grande, _mira que recorrer dos kilómetros desde la mansión hasta la dichosa biblioteca era una exageración._

―¿Por qué alguien haría una biblioteca en un lugar tan retirado de su casa? – _Ya te lo dijo Rose, el joven Malfoy es muy solitario_ \- ―¿pero por qué? -― _No lo sabemos Hermione, tal vez porque quiere estar sólo! –_ O porque tal vez sea un hombre muy feo, digo, hay muchas familias que ocultan a sus hijos por feos , tal vez sufrió un accidente y quiso alejarse del mundo para evitar la compasión de la gente, esas son las actitudes normales de los ricos, no? - ― _NO! ―_ ¿cómo que no? ― _No lo sé Hermione, soy tu conciencia, de hecho soy tu misma, y estas teniendo una conversación contigo misma, no te parece eso absurdo?_

―Ohs!- se quejó Hermione agitando las manos para despejarse de ella misma. Mientras hacía esto, no se fijó del camino y tropezó con una roca y cayó de bruces. Emitió un quejido agudo por el golpe en sus rodillas y sus codos.

Mientras se incorporaba alcanzó a distinguir un movimiento a lo lejos, cerca de unos árboles frente a ella, se trataba de unos sauces. Eran enormes, y flanqueaban una construcción de cristal de dos pisos; se puso de pie y caminó con un poco de dolor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había encontrado la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba, el edificio se hacía más grande, pasar entre los sauces le provocaba un estremecimiento en el cuerpo poco usual, parecía que estaba entrando a otro mundo, uno totalmente desconocido, sintió como si al cruzar aquellos sauces pisara la verdadera tierra extranjera y no al bajar del barco.

Miró maravillada el edificio de cristal, era de dos pisos, desde afuera se podían distinguir las estanterías repletas de libros. Caminó absorta hasta llegar a la puerta, que era de metal con un escudo de serpientes en bajo relieve. Empujó una de las puertas con toda su fuerza y se abrió. Debido a que el edificio era totalmente de cristal, no necesitaba otro tipo de iluminación, la luz del sol entraba por todas partes e iluminaba todas las estanterías que se alzaban como torres en los flancos del edificio.

Caminado por el amplio vestíbulo había sillones distribuidos alrededor del espacio, a un costado se veía una escalera enorme, hecha de mármol de un blanco reluciente; hacia el otro lado se vía un pasillo que llevaba una especie de estudio, había una enorme mesa redonda, al parecer también de mármol y sobre ella algunos libros desperdigados y algunas hojas sueltas.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo y encontró unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso más bajo, _el sótano_ pensó Hermione, se animó a descender y al final encontró una amplia estancia, había una cama enorme con almohadones, la cama estaba deshecha, parecía que alguien había dormido y no se había ocupado de arreglarla. Había cuadros colgados en las paredes, cuadros poco coloridos y más bien perturbadores, la mayoría eran grabados de _Goya._ Reconoció Hermione.

También había libros sobre una cómoda. A Hermione le llamó la atención que los muebles en esa estancia fuesen todos de madera, se respiraba el aroma a madera y piedra. Le pareció que la decoración con ese lugar contrastaba con el edificio tan moderno e inusual.

―¿¡Quién demonios es usted y qué hace aquí!?

Hermione ahogó un grito de miedo al verse atrapada, volteo la mirada hacia las escaleras y se topó con los ojos grises más profundos e intimidantes que jamás hubiese visto en su vida, brillaban con furia y a pesar del color, por el gesto adusto de su dueño, parecían ser más oscuros de lo que realmente eran; a Hermione le pareció que el mismo cielo, en tiempos de tormentas y lluvias, se escondía tempestuoso en esos iris. Su corazón dejó de latir apenas un segundo, pero fue suficiente para sentir una corriente fría invadir su cuerpo debido al vuelco que sufrió su corazón ante la mirada interrogante y amenazadora que la había descubierto hurgando.

\- Pregunte, ¿quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, chicas. Quisiera agradecer a quienes me han dejado un comentario. Maruvta: muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, y espero que te guste.**

 **Bellota: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me da muchísimo gusto que te hay atrapado la historia. Y para aclarar tu duda, Harry vive en Londres, pero ha viajado a USA anteriormente.**

 **También quiero agradecer a los follows y a los favorites y a todos que decidan darle una oportunidad a la historia. Por favor, no olviden escribir su comentario y sus impresiones, me ayuda a saber si les ha gustado la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenece Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para entretenimiento. Por favor, disfruten de unos momentos de lectura.**

 **Los días en América**

No podía quitar la vista de ese par de ojos grises que la amedrentaban sin piedad, sentía que la estrujaban, respiró con dificultad, dio un paso hacia atrás, mordió su labio inferior, hasta que apartó la mirada; no podía seguir sosteniendo esos pesados ojos grises; ya no los soportaba. Tragó saliva, nuevamente; parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que volvió a insistir en su identidad, pero ella no reaccionaba. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa y asustada; no, no estaba asustada, ¡estaba aterrada! El semblante de aquel hombre era fiero, tenía el ceño fruncido, su cabello despeinado caía sobre su frente dándole una imagen aún más agresiva.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón oscuro y encima una camisa blanca desabrochada. Hasta ahí llegó la mirada de Hermoine, a ese pecho amplio y abdomen firme, mojó los labios casi como un impulso; entonces él empezó a bajar los últimos escalones, despacio y amenazador. NO le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba furioso, se veía furioso. Se sintió pequeña, infinitamente pequeña, como una presa asechada por el cazador furtivo más letal. La rodeaba sin dejar de mirarla, intuía quién podía ser; la nueva empleada de su madre, algo había comentado con ella hace unos días. Pero no pensó que fuese tan joven. Lo vio caminar a su alrededor sin volver a preguntar nada o emitir alguna otra palabra, sólo la rodeaba, Hermione sintió miedo, giraba conforme él caminaba, a una distancia considerable de ella. Tenía un gesto de repulsión y de enfado en el rostro.

Ella tomó su propio brazo sintiendo inferioridad ante el acecho

―Hola…

Silencio

―Usted debe ser el joven Malfoy

Silencio

Él seguía rodeando

―Su madre, la señora Malfoy , me ha dado…– giraba ella también para intentar estar frente a frente

―La señora Malfoy, me ha dado …– estaba nerviosa, él no dejaba de caminar en círculos a su alrededor, si iba a gritarle que al menos diera señales de tener esa intención, pero él no decía nada, sólo fruncía el ceño y caminaba y caminaba en círculos ¡La estaba mareando!

―La señora Malfoy le ha dado ¿qué? – se detuvo secamente para soltar su voz grave y áspera. Se detuvo de repente cuando ella daba un paso para girar también sobre sus talones; un pie quedó cruzando el otro y por ello casi tropieza. Él dio un paso al frente lo que provocó un susto en Hermione, que tuvo que equilibrar su peso levantando ambos brazos yéndose un poco de lado antes de responder

―ella me ha dado autorización de venir a esta biblioteca para estudiar - mojó sus labios con nerviosismo y volvió a desviar la mirada cuando sus ojos cruzaban con los de él.

Él dejó de fruncir el ceño y de hecho se mostró contrariado, un poco confuso, para luego mostrar una sonrisa que al parecer de Hermione no era muy amistosa sino más bien malévola. Volvió a tragar saliva.

―Así que eso hizo - volvió sobre sus pasos, dio media vuelta y empezó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa, hasta el cuello. Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda de madera y sacó una corbata y un chaleco. Hermione lo vio dirigirse a una puerta que estaba a un lado de las escaleras y que ella no había notado hasta ahora, tal parecía que era el vestidor. Entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Hermione suspiró, aunque no supo si fue por alivio o por sentirse contrariada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía. Aquel tipo llegó hecho una furia y ahora actuaba como si nada, a demás que la había dejado ahí plantada. _¡Qué modales!_ Levantó las manos al cielo en señal de incomprensión y confusión ¡ _Y estas son personas educadas! ¡A dónde iremos a parar!_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó y giró sobre sus talones para mirar al joven salir perfectamente vestido, el pantalón perfectamente colocado; la camisa fajada, el chaleco perfectamente abrochado y la corbata ajustada apropiadamente. Se había peinado y llevaba ahora el cabello hacía atrás, a Hermione le pareció que ese peinado suavizaba la expresión hostil de su rostro. Así lucía como un apuesto caballero, formal, educado y seductor.

Agitó la cabeza ante este último pensamiento, se sonrojó y miró asustada hacia el joven, ahora de espaldas a ella descolgando un saco que completaba su atuendo. Se sintió tranquila al darse cuenta que él ni volteaba a verla, suspiró.

Mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, recordó que no estaba solo y pudo notar el reflejo de Hermione llevarse una mano al pecho y respirar profundamente. Giró y se detuvo un momento para volver a mirar a la chica. La miraba fijamente a los ojos, y después bajó la vista, sin disimulo, hacia sus zapatos gastados.

Hermione entró en pánico, nunca le había importado el desgaste de sus zapatos ni que otros criticaran la edad de los mismos; ella estaba consciente de que sus padres no pudieron costear tantos pares de zapatos como todas las chicas de su edad tenían pero la amaban y se esforzaban por darle siempre lo mejor, así que nunca les dio importancia a las críticas que le hacían sobre su forma de vestir o de calzar, hasta ese momento en el que se sentía más que vista, analizada.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de tan rojas que se pusieron, bajó la mirada también a sus zapatos, pero no a los suyos sino a los de él, quiso esconder sus pies y recogió sus manos cerca de su estómago, sintió un enorme vacío. Él notó su incomodidad, la vio mirar sus zapatos, relucientes y lustrados. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama, pasó muy cerca de Hermione, tan cerca que pudo percibir su aroma, ese aroma a madera y piedra, entonces comprendió que no se trataba de los muebles, sino de él; miró sorprendida como si una verdad entrañable le fuese revelada.

Tomó un reloj de bolsillo de la mesita de noche, lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y habló finalmente mientras abría el cajón y sacaba su cartera para meterla al interior de su saco

―Puede visitar la biblioteca cuanto quiera, pero tiene prohibida la entrada a dos lugares

Volvió su mirada a Hermione quien lo vía atenta sin poder articular todavía palabra alguna

―la segunda planta y esta habitación – concluyó sin dejar de observar a la chica esperando su respuesta

Hermione, por su parte, seguía contrariada, pero ya no sabía ni por qué, si por el sonido de su voz o porque le estaba dando su permiso tan amablemente luego de gruñir como un oso

―¿Por qué?

―¿por qué?

―sí, ¿por qué?

―bueno, porque lo digo yo – concluyó levantando los hombros como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo. No quiso dar tiempo a que ella contestara y empezó caminar hacia las escaleras

―Pero su madre, la señora Malfoy, dijo que podría acceder al uso de toda la biblioteca

Detuvo sus pasos después de haber subido unos cuantos peldaños. Dio media vuelta con un pie en el peldaño inferior.

―Y tendrá acceso a ella, excepto a los lugares que ya mencione –contestó con mucha calma, hasta parecía una persona diferente

Emprendió otra vez su marcha, pero fue seguido por Hermione que corrió tras él para intentar que la dejara acceder a todo el material que, por la vista y el espacio tan grande, era muchísimo

―Pero, señor Malfoy, yo necesito acceder a todo el material

Caminaba a prisa con ella siguiéndolo

―¿necesita? ― interrogó sin dejar de caminar

―Sí, me prepararé para hacer un examen de ingreso a la universidad ―se explicaba solemne, aunque tropezara en más de una ocasión, o más bien resbalaba a causa de las suelas gastadas de sus zapatos, lo que provocaba la sonrisa de burla, pensaba Hermione.

―Ya veo –dijo en tono neutro

―Ahora lo ve, es necesario que pueda acceder a todo el material de su biblioteca

―No creo que lo necesite ―dijo ya casi llegando a la salida ― es más, estoy seguro que con los libros que hay aquí le serán suficientes ―extendió los brazos señalando la cantidad de libros en las estanterías

Hermione dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido en desacuerdo frunciendo el ceño, gesto que para él resultó cómico. Llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y la miro, una vez más de pies a cabeza, como meditando un poco

―No puede entrar

―¡sí puedo! la señora Malfoy me lo concedió

―Esta, señorita, es mi biblioteca y yo digo que no se lo concedo

―¡Pues entraré de todas maneras! – dijo decidida colocando las manos sobre la cintura ―Usted ya se va, ¿no?

Volvió a sonreír con alevosía antes de contestar

―aún así, no entrará

―¿Cómo está tan seguro? – cruzó los brazos esta vez

―simple, porque lo digo yo – otra vez encogió los hombros señalando lo obvio ―y porque parece ser una señorita con educación, apelo a su sentido ético para no entrar donde NO DEBE hacerlo

Hermione hizo una mueca con sus labios y apretó ambas manos en puños. Ahora entendía todas las advertencias que le habían hecho sobre el hijo de los señores, aunque ella podría decir que no es que sea especial con los intrusos, es que es un engreído malcriado. Además, lo peor de todo es que nunca nadie le advirtió que fuera tan endemoniadamente atractivo. _¡Por Dios santo, Hermione, deja de verle la cara con tanto embeleso!_

―osh! – se le escapó mientras revoloteaba las manos sobre su cabeza para espantar la voz de su conciencia

A él pareció divertirle ese repentino gesto casi pueril aunque pensó que se debía a lo último expresado. Después el tiempo le aclararía el verdadero motivo del desplante. Volviendo la seriedad a su expresión, dio vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, se había perdido por unos momentos hasta que Hermione escuchó y después vio un auto entre el camino de sauces.

Resopló nuevamente, miró a su alrededor y decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse a explorar y a revisar qué clase de libros tenía. Caminaba por entre las estanterías pasando la mano sobre los libros, leía los títulos en el lomo; los temas eran variados, había desde filosofía y religión, hasta leyes, medicina y matemáticas. Se había topado con algunos libros de astronomía y física. Posiblemente el joven Malfoy tenía razón al decir que aquí había material de sobra para su preparación. Debido a que el material era inmenso, decidió buscar los ficheros de clasificación. Una biblioteca tan grande debe tener algún código de clasificación, así con las fichas sería más fácil estudiar. Pero no encontraba el afamado fichero por ningún lado, fue y vino entre las estanterías. Incluso buscó en el área de estudio, donde estaba la mesa redonda, pero no encontró nada. Bufó con enfado, pensó que tal vez el fichero estaba en el piso de arriba, por lo que se dirigió hacia las escaleras serpenteantes.

Pisó el primer escalón y volteó de inmediato hacia donde estaba la entrada ¡ _Qué tal que se vuelve a aparecer y empieza a gruñir como hace rato!_ Pisó el otro escalón, y volvió la mirada en dirección a la puerta. Su respiración parecía detenerse, _Muy bien, Hermione, serénate. Sólo buscarás los ficheros y si no están, regresas, ¿ok?._ Suspiró un poco más convencida, y subió, esta vez, corriendo hasta llegar al descanso, pero apenas lo pisó, dio media vuelta y bajó con la misma velocidad hasta llegar a la planta baja.

―Osh! ¡ no puede ser! –golpeó el pie contra el piso de mármol y dejó caer pesadamente ambos brazos a los costados. Lo que más le molestó, es que él tuvo razón, ella tenía un lado ético y si el dueño de la biblioteca le había dicho que no podía subir, bueno, era la regla y la iba a respetar. Aunque no siempre fue así y esto le provocaría algunos problemas más adelante.

Resignada y derrotada decidió mejor irse a la cabaña, su madre seguramente ya debió haber llegado y se preguntaría dónde estaba. Además, empezaba a ocultarse el sol y no quería caminar cuando hubiese anochecido, aun no conocía el camino y no quería perderse. Un viento fuerte sopló repentinamente cuando caminaba entre los sauces. Elevó el cuello para mirar esos enormes árboles. Le parecieron hermosos, se detuvo un momento y volvió la vista hacia la construcción de cristal y continuó con su camino.

En la cabaña encontró a su madre en su habitación escribiendo sobre papel.

―Hola, mamá

Jane levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

―Hola,hija, ¿qué tal tu día?

―mmm … bien - contestó escogiéndose de hombros, convenciéndose de que no valía la pena contarle a su madre el primer encuentro con el joven Malfoy ―pero mejor ¿cuéntame cómo te fue a ti en tu primer día de trabajo?―preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama

―Mejor de lo que esperaba- contestó dejando de escribir para girar hacia Hermione y verla de frente sonriente ―el proyecto de la señora Malfoy es muy atractivo, abrirá la primera Galería de Arte moderno en New York – Hermione miraba platicar a su madre con entusiasmo y se alegró ella misma de ver a su madre ilusionada luego de escucharla llorar cada noche.

Su madre le contaba que la señora Narcissa mandó una invitación a jóvenes artistas para evaluar su obra y presentarlos como parte de un intento por la renovación del arte en la ciudad, pensaba que en América había mucho talento artístico que no debería ser desperdiciado; sobre todo después de la hecatombe mundial de hace algunos años y de la crisis a finales de la década pasada. Consiguió un lugar en Greenwich Village, donde asiduamente iban los artistas y escritores.

La familia Malfoy era respetada aunque después de la crisis sufrida recientemente, cayó un poco de la gracia en la mayoría de la población por ser una de las familias que lograron mantenerse en pie durante el problema económico del 29. Aunque la verdad era que no les fue del todo bien, perdieron muchas inversiones y propiedades. Si lograron mantenerse un poco estables fue gracias a los consejos que el mismo joven Malfoy dio a su padre para evitar la quiebra total. Así que la apertura de la galería tenía una doble función: uno, la valoralización del arte en América, que era la justificación pública y la políticamente correcta; y dos, la más importante para Narcissa y Lucius, quitarle esa imagen a los Malfoy de la familia cínica, fría y estúpidamente rica que se habían ganado en el país. Y no eran malas personas, se decían constantemente, sólo deseaban seguir conservando impolutamente el respeto y estatus que siempre habían tenido y qué mejor que el arte para demostrarle a la sociedad que no eran ni cínicos ni fríos.

Esta parte era la que no conocían ni Hermione ni su madre, para ellas era una labor impresionante y necesaria; los Malfoy se presentaban como los nuevos mecenas del siglo XX, para ellas ya lo eran, pues gracias a este proyecto de Narcissa pudieron salir de Europa, y vaya que lo hicieron en un momento oportuno, pues algunos años después llegarían hasta ellas, en la misma habitación, terribles noticias; pero por el momento, sonreían y aplaudían el trabajo de la señora Malfoy.

Aunque su hijo no estaba muy de acuerdo con este plan, dejó que su madre, como usualmente sucedía, hiciera lo que quisiera. Siempre y cuando no le involucraran en absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con reuniones sociales o cosas por el estilo. Las odiaba, ya suficiente carga era saberse responsable de absolutamente todos los bienes de la familia por ser hijo único. A cierta edad se enteró que debía ser él quien administrara "sabiamente" la fortuna y negocios familiares, lo que estropeaba todo su plan de vida. Ser el heredero de los Malfoy le suponía una pesada carga, sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a esas responsabilidades: heredar, casarse (con la mejor candidata, como decía su madre), tener hijos para continuar con la sangre Malfoy, administrar los negocios y seguir acumulando riquezas, ah! Y lo más importante, mantener impoluto el apellido de la familia. Pero había algo más que pesaba sobre sus hombros como una tonelada;el destino despiadado que se apoderó de su libertad.

Estaba cansado de repasar cada día ese plan cruelmente determinado y perfectamente pulido por eldestino. No protestó, nunca dijo que no, estaba resignado a cumplir a cabalidad con lo que le correspondía como parte de la familia Malfoy. Le habían educado bien y sobre todo le habían inculcado responsabilidades y la primera responsabilidad era hacerse cargo tanto de su familia, como de sus errores, sin embargo, hasta que no llegara el momento de asumir tales obligaciones, él era libre de disponer de su vida como mejor le pareciera, aunque poco tiempo después, luego de esa misma mañana al salir de su biblioteca, sus prioridades cambiarían.

Al día siguiente Hermione y su madre se levantaron muy temprano para ir a desayunar a la mansión. Usaron los mismos vestidos que ayer. Mientras Jane estaba alistando los últimos detalles a su peinado, Hermione, en su habitación, estaba hecha una furia por la rebeldía de sus rizos. Había momentos en que los odia, como esta mañana. Nada más no podían acomodarse en el recogido, salían como pétalos deshojados. Apretaba los labios en señal de enfado hasta que escuchó a su madre gritarle que ya debían salir, pues todavía faltaba caminar a la mansión. Hermione refunfuñó, otra vez. Respiró hondo y más serena tomó un listón de entre sus cosas, trenzó su cabello y lo ató con el listón, para salir disparada de su habitación.

El desayuno ya estaba servido a la mesa cuando llegaron al comedor. La señora McGonagall y el señor Petro pidieron a todos silencio para anunciar las actividades de ese día.

―La señora Narcissa me ha informado que planea organizar en próximos días una reunión en la mansión, en el salón de los helechos ― se escuchó el cuchicheo y aplausos suaves entre las chicas del servicio, sobre todo de Sophie, Esthela y Eliza. La señora McGonagall las miró fieramente reprendiendo su comportamiento poco apropiado y continuó― quiere que hagamos un presupuesto del costo total y presentemos un menú para aproximadamente cincuenta personas

―cincuenta personas es demasiado– intervino Mary – en el servicio sólo contamos con cuatro personas, incluyéndome.

―Pues tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo por organizarnos mejor, estoy segura de que el señor Petro no tendrá inconveniente en incluirse al igual que yo –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al señor junto a ella, quien asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Marti, sentado junto a Robert, hacía un gesto de enojo, pues siendo el que llevaba menor tiempo aquí, le darían doble carga de trabajo; tal vez la hiciera de portero, pues todavía no lograba aprenderse de memoria el protocolo de los banquetes, la última vez que sirvió el vino cometió muchas fallas.

―Es posible que el señor Lucius nos permita contratar a más personas para el servicio, eso nos despejará un poco la carga, pero todo depende del presupuesto que autorice – acotó el señor Petro un poco rígido.

―Bueno, ahí está. Caty, quiero que me entregue al menos tres opciones para el menú – volvió a tomar la palabra McGonagall – Robert tomará nota ―el chico asintió―Mary, organice muy bien a las chicas, quiero la casa reluciente y asegúrese de tener la mantelería lista y bien planchada

―sí, señora

―Ah! Casi lo olvido, Hagrid – el hombresote levantó la vista serenamente, Hermione le miró curiosa – La señora Narcissa quiere que te ocupes del caballo del joven Malfoy, quiere que le busques un lugar donde puedan llevárselo

―Tengo que consultarlo con él – _Ah! Pero sí habla!_ Pensó Hermione mientras miraba asombrada al hombre del otro lado de la mesa

―Son órdenes de la señora, Hagrid. Los tiempos han cambiado, tú ocúpate del caballo que ella se ocupará del joven Malfoy. – dio un aplauso para concluir con la mini asamblea y deseo a todos un excelente día.

Todos comieron animados. Al terminar el desayuno, la señora de la casa, mandó a buscar a Jane para que se reuniera con ella en la entrada de la mansión; este día irían a visitar la galería para que conociera el espacio y comenzara a organizar un plan cuando anunciaran la convocatoria durante la reunión que ya habían comenzado a planear. Se despidió de Hermione, ella tomó su mano y le dio un apretón deseándole suerte, mientras se levantaba de su silla para ayudar a Rose a guardar la mesa.

Al otro lado Sophie miraba descaradamente el peinado de Hermione, aunque de hecho lo había hecho durante todo el desayuno, pudo notarlo, y aunque no le dio más importancia, generó en ella un momento de incomodidad que le duraría casi el resto del día. Pasó rápidamente su mano sobre la cabeza para intentar peinar, como si sus dedos en ese momento pudieran hacer algo que su peine no pudo durante veinte minutos, hasta que fue interrumpida por Robert, quien le extendió la mano para saludarla.

―Hola, Hermione, sólo quería decirte que luces…

Pero fueron interrumpidos por Rose quien empujó ligeramente a Robert alejándolo algunos palmos de la castaña.

―ops! Lo siento – levantó su hombro mirando seriamente a Robert – ¿me ayudas Hermione?

Volteó a ver a la castaña que se encontraba un poco desconcertada por la repentina interrupción, pero la dejó pasar

―Claro Rose –y empezó a coger algunos platos de la mesa

Robert hubiese querido hablar nuevamente con Hermione, pero fue ahora el señor Petro quien lo solicitaba, por lo que tuvo que salir del comedor.

Hasta que Rose le vio salir, corrió junto a Hermione que ya cargaba con una torre enorme de platos hacia la cocina

―Dime, Hermione, ¿Robert te parece atractivo? - preguntó esperando a que su amiga colocara los platos sobre el fregadero

―¿Cómo? ¿Atractivo? ¿Robert?

―Sí, él

―Pues no lo sé, Rose. No me lo había preguntado

―Presiento que le gustas – dijo un poco más seria

―¿A Robert? No, sólo nos conocemos de un día, nadie puede gustarte en un día

―Hermione, alguien puede gustarte en unos cuantos segundos – refutó muy segura Rose

―Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero creo que este no es el caso

―No?

―No

Y la plática ya no pudo continuar porque Caty llamó a todas las cocineras para hablar sobre el menú para la reunión de la señora. Rose tuvo que alejarse, pero se despidió sujetando a Hermione de las manos dándole un apretón y sonriéndole. De cierta forma se alegró escuchar a Hermione decir que no le atraía Robert

Por su parte, ella se quedó pensando en lo último que había dicho Rose "Alguien puede gustarte en unos cuantos segundos". A su mente le vino el recuerdo de cuando el joven Malfoy la descubrió en lo que parecía su dormitorio. En ese momento no se había percatado, porque todo le parecía extraño y confuso, pero luego de caminar hasta la cabaña se recordó a sí misma que no se DEBE de entrar en el DORMITORIO de alguien así como así, era algo muy íntimo. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que cometió un error y justificó el enojo y los gruñidos del joven Malfoy cuando la encontró a mitad de la habitación.

Pero ahora que resonaba otra vez en su cabeza la frase dicha por Rose, esos ojos grises volvieron a estar frente a ella. A pesar de que fueran idénticos a los de su padre, el mismo color y la misma forma; pensó que los del joven Malfoy escondían algo más, eran todo un tormentoso misterio.

―Hermione, niña – sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió la mano de Caty sobre su hombro – disculpa, pero Lisa necesita fregar esos trastes, ¿nos das permiso?

―Oh! Claro que sí, discúlpeme, señora Caty – contestó nerviosa y mejor salió de la cocina. Se despidió de Rose agitando su mano en el aire y emprendió su caminata a la biblioteca. Tal vez el aire fresco le despeje la mente de tanta insensatez, se decía.

El clima era perfecto, los rayos del sol iluminaban y reflejaban con fuerza los rosales y el verdor de las copas de los árboles, pero cuando llegó al camino de Sauces quedó maravillada por la vista. _Vaya, hasta ni parece que estuviésemos en la ciudad de New York._ El sol atravesaba las ramas caídas de los sauces llorones; normalmente eran considerados unos árboles tristes y melancólicos, pero a esa hora y con esa luz sobre sus copas, parecían tan pacíficos y encantadores.

Hermione disfrutó de la caminata hasta sintió un poco de nostalgia cuando alcanzó a ver la extraña biblioteca de cristal. Mientras más se acercaba intentaba buscar con la mirada algo que le indicara que ahí se encontraba el joven Malfoy. Recordó que ayer vino después de comer y él, al parecer, iba de salida. Hoy era un poco más temprano, a pesar de las órdenes de la señora McGonagall, más la plática de Rose y la pérdida de tiempo en sus ensoñaciones, había llegado mucho más temprano. Así que seguramente estaba ahí, suponiendo que salía todos los días a la misma hora.

Todo parecía tranquilo ahí adentro. Se quedó parada un momento frente a la puerta, dio un suspiro largo para relajarse y abrió con fuerza una de las puertas.

―¡Hola! - saludó al vacío sosteniéndose de la puerta

Silencio

―¿señor Malfoy? - buscaba con la vista a la expectativa de algún movimiento

Silencio

―Voy a entrar – esto lo dijo casi en un susurro soltándose de la puerta, al fin – ya entré

Y quedó quieta unos segundos más girando la cabeza de aquí para allá, de verdad parecía no haber nadie, volvió a soltar un suspiro y caminó despacio atravesando el pasillo central, llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras de mármol y empezó a subir sin dejar de mirar hacia las escaleras que daban al sótano. _Bien, ahora sí, subes, buscas los ficheros y regresas, ¿ok?_

―No estará pensando subir, ¿verdad?

―¡AH! ―gritó y del susto no pisó bien el escalón y resbaló, no cayó, lo que hubiese sido todavía más vergonzoso, y todo gracias a que pudo sostenerse con ambas manos del pasamano.

Levantó la cabeza y ahí lo vio, recargado al final de la escalera sobre el pilar del pasamano, sosteniendo un libro abierto, igual que ayer; con la camisa desabrochada, el cabello alborotado y aunque ahora su entrecejo no estaba fruncido, sí permanecía serio, sin expresión aparente. Hermione lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, y parece que se percató de su imagen poco adecuada pues se irguió rápidamente para quedar de pie y firme frente él.

Mojó sus labios de nervios y de vergüenza, se maldijo mentalmente _ahora pensará que desobedecí la regla y me correrá de la biblioteca_ pensaba afligida

―Señor, disculpe, no es lo que parece, créame

―Ah, ¿no? Y dígame entonces ¿qué es? – dijo cerrando bruscamente el libro entre sus manos ―porque desde donde yo lo veo, claramente estaba subiendo las escaleras

―No

―¿No?

―Sí, bueno sí

―Sí

―No! Por favor! Déjeme explicarle

Guardó silencio y Hermione entendió que le estaba dando una oportunidad para hablar. _Bien, Miome, serénate y deja de ver su abdomen._ Sacudió la cabeza para acallar a su conciencia y respiró profundo.

―Yo sólo … - _¡Por Dios, qué camisa!_ ―basta ―murmuro entre dientes

―usted sólo ¿qué? – insistió el joven

―Yo sólo buscaba los ficheros, no era mi intención hurgar en lo que no me interesa, sólo me interesaban los ficheros, sólo eso, se lo prometo – reafirmaba lo que decía con el movimiento de sus manos – Nada más que los ficheros, lo juro.

Él permaneció imperturbable hasta que terminó por decir

―Nada más que los ficheros – repitió

―Sí , sólo los ficheros

Entonces llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón café mientras la otra aún sostenía el libro. Y empezó a nacer en su entrecejo una seña de incomprensión que a Hermione le perturbó; ladeo ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha mirándola interrogante. Ella se puso tan nerviosa que comenzó a mojarse más seguido el labio inferior. Intentaba sostener la mirada pero terminaba por llevarla a los zapatos que usaba, de un café un poco más oscuro que su pantalón.

Entonces él preguntó

―¿Cuáles ficheros?

Hermione terminó por abrir y cerrar la boca en un solo instante para mirarlo perpleja

―¿Cómo que cuáles? – se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos a los lados incrédula―Pues los ficheros de clasificación, como en una biblioteca pública

―oh, claro, esos ficheros

Hermione asintió sonriente

―Aquí no hay

― ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? -ahora fue su turno de arrugar el entrecejo - ¿cómo clasifica los libros o cómo los busca?

―No necesito hacerlo, sé dónde está cada libro

―¡Cómo!

―Lo aprendí de memoria

―No

―¿No?

―me refiero a ¿cómo es posible?

―Bueno, señorita, esta es una biblioteca personal - empezó a bajar con tranquilidad cada escalón – de uso y disfrute exclusivamente privado – llegó hasta donde estaba ella y quedó quieto frente a Hermione ― por lo tanto, esos ficheros no son necesarios, no tenía contemplado que alguien más viniera aquí

Hermione bajó la mirada apenada, jugaba con los dedos de su mano. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, sabía que él ya la estaba mirando fijamente, lo sentía, sentía una pesada mirada grisácea sobre ella. La sentía como una tonelada de piedras, se sentía inquieta y nerviosa, pero no podía pensar en qué hacer o decir. Tenía la sensación de que si no se movía terminaría aplastada por la fuerza de esos extraños ojos.

Respiró profundo una vez, y llegó hasta el pecho el aroma a madera perfumada, sintió una sensación de estar afuera, en medio del camino de sauces respirando el rocío que encierran sus ramas cuando atrapan el viento entre sus hojas.

Se preguntó cómo una persona con la mirada de plomo podía desperdigar por el mundo un aroma tan placentero. Se preguntó si ese perfume lo adquirió por pasar el tiempo entre sauces o sólo era una de esas lociones para caballero.

Cualquier opción era posible, aunque ella prefería pensar que se trataba de la primera. Todos, o más bien Rose, le contó que él siempre estaba en ese lugar. También se preguntó por qué sería tan solitario _, no es un deforme, sino todo lo contrario_

―¿qué es todo lo contrario?

―Ah! Yo …- levantó la mirada, ahí estaba tan cerca de ella, frente a ella. Dio un brinco del susto – lo siento, pensé en voz alta

―¿Qué examen hará? - le preguntó sin moverse ni un centímetro. Hermione lo miraba absorta, luego reaccionó y habló después de mojarse nuevamente los labios

― El de medicina – dijo con timidez. Él enarcó una ceja, tal vez lo consideraba ridículo, ella misma sabía que por normas curriculares no la dejarían ser doctora, ya que era mujer, pero bien podría obtener el título de enfermera.

―Necesitará estudiar anatomía, química y biología – le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera – esos libros están por aquí – Hermione caminó como hechizada

La guió por un pasillo lateral a la cámara de estudio donde se encontraba la enorme mesa redonda. Ahí había cinco torres de libros que llegaban, como todas, del piso hasta el techo.

―Esta estantería tiene libros sobre química – señaló con el libro en la mano la torre izquierda - esta otra – extendió nuevamente el mismo brazo hacia la torre frente a ellos – tiene los de anatomía y del otro lado, los de biología

La miró asentir a cada señalamiento

―¿y está? – preguntó Hermione curiosa por la torre que estaba a su derecha

Él la miró y contestó

―Esa tiene libros de física y astronomía - giró sobre sus talones y continuó caminando, ella lo siguió, rodearon la estantería que tenía los libros de anatomía para encontrarse con otra cámara de estudio o más bien de lectura, había un par de sillones uno individual y otro más grande, para dos personas y en medio había un tapeque redondo color nude y encima una mesa de centro, y también redonda, como la que estaba en el área de estudio.

―Puede estudiar en esta estancia – dijo colocándose de frente y señalando el espacio sin sacar la mano del bolsillo ni soltar el libro.

Hermione lo miraba con más atención ahora que estaba bajo un punto en el que los rayos de sol atravesaban las paredes de cristal e iluminaban toda su figura. Podía distinguir la complexión atlética, tenía el abdomen firme y por lo que se notaba en el pecho, era bastante fuerte sin ser grotesco.

Su porte era altivo y hasta aristocrático, por la manera de estar de pie se notaba la elegancia hasta para estar en tremendas fachas, cualquier otra mujer se escandalizaría por verlo con la camisa desabrochada. Su madre lo hubiese hecho. Era impropio que una señorita estuviera frente a un hombre con la camisa abierta. La parte buena era que ella no era una mujer cualquiera, aunque no podía negar que se sentía intranquila nada más de mirar tanta piel tan blanca

―Si no le satisface, puede ir al área de estudio, es la otra cámara – continuó levantando el brazo para señalar la dirección del área de estudio – hay bastantes cosas que ahora mismo estoy ocupando, pero puedo hacer un espacio para que pueda apoyarse.

Y sólo para variar y disimular un poco el suspiró que se le escapó miró sus manos, o al menos una, la que sostenía el libro. Tenía los dedos largos y delgados, se veían fuertes y masculinas.

―¿Escrutinio terminado? – preguntó él en tono de burla a la perturbada chica

Fue entonces que dedicó primero una mirada de furia a su rostro, pero después cambió su semblante al encontrarse con la serenidad de sus gestos faciales. Se sorprendió de la complejidad de su perfil, tan masculino en sus líneas; bien equilibradas sus cejas oscuras enmarcando la expresión regia de sus ojos, su nariz afilada de tamaño natural en armonía con sus ojos, su cabello, tan rubio que más bien parecía ser gris, igual que sus ojos. Podía pasar de la furia, en sus gestos, hasta la absoluta pasividad; como ahora, sin gesticulación alguna, pero podía distinguir que no se debía a la indiferencia, sino al estoicismo varonil de sus facciones.

Miró haciéndo un gesto altivo con sus labios, finos y definidos. Reaccionó después de comprender la pregunta que le había hecho hace unos momentos. Se mojó los labios nuevamente

―Sí

Él sonrió con alevosía

―Es decir, discúlpeme, estoy muy distraída

―Eso pude notar, si así como me veía puede dedicarle su atención a estudiar, seguramente sí se gradúa de médico

A Hermione le hirvió la sangre, pero ya no supo definir bien si fue de furia o de vergüenza. ¡Se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba afanosamente como queriéndoselo comer! Se vio atrapada

―Discúlpeme señor, pero si fuera un poco más decoroso en su vestir no pasarían estas cosas

―decoroso, claro – sonrió otra vez alevosamente. A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón. _Dios mío, pero qué apuesto. ―_ Es usted la chica Granger, cierto?

Esta pregunta la contrario más, _olvidé presentarme! Oh! Qué modales los míos! No importa si el hijo de los Malfoy es un descarado degenerado, debí presentarme apropiadamente._

―Sí, soy la hija de Jane Granger, señor

―Draco Malfoy

―Es un gusto conocerlo

Entonces dejó de mirarla para ocuparse otra vez del libro que sostenía y empezar a caminar en la misma dirección por la que había venido. Hermione lo miró irse y escuchó que a lo lejos le dijo

―Si necesita algo sólo llámeme, estaré arriba – y sin volver a verla se perdió entre los pasillos de las estanterías.

Quedó de pie un rato más, sin moverse, sobre todo para controlarse un poco, su corazón latía muy fuerte, estaba acelerado por las emociones tan dispares que había experimentado tan sólo hace unos momentos. Respiró largo y profundo y puso manos a la obra. Cogió algunos libros que pensó le servirían para estudiar, su madre ya le había dicho que estudiar medicina era muy complejo. Tendría que aprenderse de memoria todas las partes del cuerpo así como su funcionamiento interno.

Empezó revisando los libros y atlas de anatomía, llevó algunos cuantos a la sala de lectura; se acomodó en el sillón más grande y ojeaba primero el índice, luego las ilustraciones, después empezó a leer. Así pasaron las horas, tres horas, para ser exactos, en que Hermione estudió, revisó y admiró los libros de anatomía. De vez en vez miraba hacia arriba para saber algo del joven Malfoy, había estado callado durante todo el rato, excepto un par de veces en que escuchó que caminaba entre los pasillos. _Sí que es solitario._

En una de esas veces, Hermione se llevó un susto pues escuchó un ruido estruendoso justo arriba de donde estaba sentada, sonó a la caída de muchos libros o cuando menos algunos de ellos. Preguntó luego de guardar silencio y no escuchar nada

―¿Señor Malfoy, todo bien? – permanecía sentada con el libro de anatomía en su regazo, pero no hubo respuesta. Miró al techo y le pareció ver, entre el espacio de las barras de metal forrado que conformaban el techo, un par de zapatos para luego alejarse casi corriendo de ahí. Volvió la vista a su libro pero tardó un rato en concentrarse de nuevo, aquel suceso le pareció un poco extraño y a demás confuso.

El resto del tiempo todo permaneció en absoluto silencio, sólo se escuchaba el paso de las hojas del libro y de vez en cuando las pequeñas patitas de las aves y pajarillos que caminaban sobre el cristal. Un gruñido gutural y bastante escandaloso sacó a Hermione del sopor de la lectura; era su estómago que ya pedía un poco de comida, imaginó que ya serían las tres de la tarde; la hora en que la familia Malfoy comía. _Pero…él sigue aquí._ Miró al techo, nuevamente, _¿qué no comerá?_

Y el gruñido se hizo presente otra vez. Decidió cerrar los libros y acomodarlos sobre la mesa de centro; apiló primero los que ya había revisado, y en otro lado los que aún faltaban. Sacudió la falda de su vestido azul, ajustó el nudo de su estola y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando pasó frente a las escaleras de mármol se detuvo un momento mirando hacia arriba, llevó sus manos a la espalda y subió, despacio, un pie al primer escalón

―¿Se va?

―¡Dios santo! - casi resbala al escuchar esa voz grave y sonora tras ella ―¡Señor Malfoy, debe dejar de hacer eso, un día va a matarme de un susto!

Él no dijo nada, tampoco tenía expresión en el rostro, sólo la miraba en silencio a los ojos, ella empezó a sentir nuevamente el peso de su mirada, tuvo la sensación de que el vacío en su estómago crecía cada vez más y esta vez no era sólo por la comida.

―Yo…

Escuchó cómo cerraba con fuerza el libro entre sus manos y entonces las miró, tan varoniles y fuertes, después se percató del libro, lo conocía era Shakespeare

―¿decía, señorita Granger?

Hermione dio un respingo

―Claro, yo me tengo que ir, es tarde – y su estómago gruñó más fuerte en ese momento provocando el colorete en sus mejillas

―Parece que es hora de comer – dijo él con una sonrisa apenas perceptible

―Sí – bajó la mirada apenada - permiso – hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta pero se detuvo antes de tocar la puerta para preguntar

―¿Señor Malfoy?

Él ya caminaba al otro lado pero volvió para atender el llamado

―¿Usted no irá a la mansión? sus padres ya deben estar en el comedor …

―Camine con cuidado, señorita Granger – Hermione entendió la negativa – la veo mañana

Y siguió su camino hasta perderse entre las estanterías, Hermione sonrió ante este último comentario, se sintió feliz, extrañamente feliz.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y pasen un agradable tiempo de lectura. Por favor no olviden dejar sus impresiones y comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y muy apreciados, sobre todo para seguir motivando la escritura y publicación de la historia. Agradezco mucho a quienes han dado el click a favoritos y seguidores follows**

 **Recuerdo que los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son de J K Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia paralela con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Conversaciones pequeñas.**

Cogió la puerta y salió con paso ligero, aunque el hambre y la emoción que tenía la hicieron emprender una carrera antes de entrar al sendero de sauces.

Cuando se acercaba a la mansión alcanzó escuchar que Robert le gritaba desde la puerta del servicio, ella se detuvo en seco buscando al chico con la mirada y cuando estuvo cerca sonrió para saludarlo.

―Hermione, ¿estás bien, qué le pasó a tu cabello? –le preguntaba un poco preocupado por haberla visto llegar así , la chica hizo un gesto de desconcierto, fue hasta que el viento sopló fuerte que se dio cuenta que traía el cabello suelto y sus rizos revoloteaban por todas partes. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando aplacarlos, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se le desanudó el listón que se puso esta mañana.

―He perdido mi listón y no me di cuenta – dijo intentando recoger sus rizos

―Toma esto – extendía un cordón de encaje blanco con que sujetaban los cubiertos al guardarlos después de lustrarlos- te ayudará a sostener esos rizos

―Gracias, Robert – ella sonrió en agradecimiento, aunque desde una de las ventanas de la cocina los estaba observando Rose, un poco pálida. Se le fue el color de sólo mirar a Robert tan embobado con Hermione.

La chica suspiró con tristeza, Caty sólo la miró y negó con la cabeza: _Estos jóvenes._ Hermione y Robert entraban a la cocina entre risas. Parece que conversaban sobre flores. Él le preguntaba por a flor más bonita y ella contestaba con algunos nombres, después le dijo que las rosas amarillas que estaban de camino a la cabaña de las mariposas le gustaban. Pero Lucy intervino y le explicó que esas rosas no se tocan, son las favoritas de la señora de la casa.

―Bueno, entonces, tal vez deberías tratar con otra flor

―Puede ser

―¿por qué hablan de flores? – cuestionó groseramente Rose. Todos voltearon a verla; sostenía una charola de madera con pan adentro, a Hermione le extrañó el gesto adusto que tenía.

―Creo que será regalo para una señorita, ¿no es así, Robert? – dijo Sara codeando al muchacho que se abochornó y escondió la mirada para no ser descubierto con las mejillas coloradas.

Ese día la comida fue muy amena. Jane llegó un poco tarde a comer, se le notaba cansada. Mary y Caty le dieron doble porción de comida. Ese día habían tenido que atender numerosos artistas que llevaron su obra completa para ser evaluada.

Jane les contó que la señora Narcissa estaba un poco preocupada por apresurar la apertura de la galería, pues había muchas que ya habían abierto sus puertas. Pero a diferencia de las otras galerías, la suya pretendía ser la que albergara el arte más representativo de todo el país, por lo que deberían recibir a todo artista que llegara. Había muchos pintores que eran muy buenos y tenían un sello particular, como Pollock.

―Pollock?

―Pollock, es un pintor muy talentoso. La señora Narcissa no está muy convencida de aceptarlo, y me ha pedido evaluar muy bien sus creaciones

Así conversaron amenamente en el comedor. Todos estaban impresionados por lo culta que era la señora Granger y su hija, muchos se preguntaron cómo es que acabaron sin dinero y sin hogar, hasta ese momento ninguna había mencionado nada. Pero de eso Eliza ya se encargaría de averiguarlo algunos meses después. Ese encargo le traería la enemistad con muchas personas, pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba; sentía una terrible animadversión por Hermione y no la dejaría de sentir nunca.

Terminando la comida, Hermione se quedó un par de horas más para iniciar las clases de Rose, ella estaba muy nerviosa, su principal objetivo era poder escribir una carta de amor. Hermione sonrió ante la declaración de la chica y le prometió que pronto la estaría escribiendo y no sólo una, sino miles. Así como ella, pasado el tiempo, estaría escribiendo cartas por montones. Las escribiría consentimiento, con añoranza, con amor y con las ilusiones atadas a la pluma que escribiría cada palabra, tan pesadas, como el plomo mismo.

Y así pasó el segundo día en la mansión Malfoy. Al caer la noche, ya en la cabaña, poniéndose el camisón de dormir, Hermione recordó su mañana en la biblioteca de cristal. Recordó la voz ronca, grave y viril del joven Malfoy. Su cuerpo parecía tener memoria también porque el recuerdo de su aroma, tan masculino, le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Es una sensación que no había experimentado antes.

―Draco Malfoy – repitió y parecía que sus labios temblaban de sólo mencionar su nombre. Lo repitió dos veces más en su mente, como si estuviese abriendo una de las puertas del destino de la vida.

A la mañana siguiente decidió usar un vestido diferente; aunque a decir verdad, sólo tenía dos vestidos, pero le pareció que ya no sería suficiente con cambiar de estola, a demás de que necesitaría lavar el vestido azul. Sacó el vestido de un cajón y lo colocó sobre la cama mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo; cuando se lo puso, miró su reflejo para asegurarse de verse "bonita"

Usualmente no le prestaría tanta atención a su apariencia, pero había algo en su interior que le generaba la necesidad de esmerarse, al menos un poco más. Hubiese querido tener tantos vestidos para cambiar uno por cada día. _Al menos uno un poco más…femenino._ Se dijo mirando el color y la forma: se trataba de un vestido color café y de textura de cuadros, de cuello redondo, falda amplia hasta la rodilla; de la cintura era ajustado delineando perfectamente bien su figura, con un detalle compuesto de cuatro botones al frente, sus mangas eran cortas, sencillas y con un detalle de listón negro. Podría decirse que bastante común, simple y hasta recatado.

El recogido era sencillo, tan sólo sujetó las ondas de su cabello hacia atrás con un broche en forma de hoja, era un broche de bronce con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas. Había sido obsequio de Harry cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Miró por última vez el espejo y sonrió satisfecha. Cuando salió su madre y todos en el comedor elogiaron su apariencia.

Ella sólo agradeció y apresuró su camino rumbo a la biblioteca esa mañana, incluso antes de que llamaran a Jane al despacho de la señora de la casa. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Jane, quien sólo le dedicó una mirada enternecedora a su hija luego de desearle buena suerte en sus estudios.

El viento soplaba con ligereza, lo sentía en el caminar casi como una caricia, una fresca caricia acompañada con el aroma de los sauces, su aroma. Parecía que empezaba a descubrir el verdadero aroma de los árboles. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el melodioso vaivén de las ramas lloronas al ser arrastradas por el viento. Podía sentir las pequeñas hojas que se desprendían caer a su rostro y deslizarse por su piel; parecían nieve, la nieve del otoño.

Aspiró ampliamente con los brazos extendidos mientras cruzaba el camino de sauces. Se creyó como en casa, cuando caminaba descalza sobre el pasto de las tierras de Cornaulles, sintiendo la suave hierba bajo sus pies. Recordó con nostalgia y añoranza sus años de infancia en aquel pueblito minero con torrentes vientos soplando al caer la tarde. Aquí era diferente, el viento era más cauto, los árboles más reservados, los caminos aromatizados y las personas, las personas eran misteriosas. Se detuvo para admirar, como el primer día, la maravilla de la estructura.

Adentro todo estaba tranquilo, en silencio, como era usual. Entró caminando de puntitas, no tendría que hacerlo, pero por alguna razón el ambiente en la biblioteca le hacía querer andar silenciosamente, sin perturbar el relajante murmullo del vacío. Era poco común, pero la imperturbabilidad de las estanterías, y la construcción en general, provocaba en ella una sensación de íntimo sosiego.

―¿Señor Malfoy? – habló escuchando el eco de su voz a la distancia, le llamó la atención que el susurro de las paredes se escuchara arriba, hacia el techo y no se dispersara en la amplitud de la habitación como sería el curso natural de un eco. Sonrió, y pensó que en la biblioteca de por sí todo parecía ser otro mundo, diferente, pero cercano.

Como ayer, nadie respondió. Miró sospechosa hacia todos lados, pensando que como ayer el joven Malfoy saldría de quién sabe qué pared para meterle uno de esos sustos repentinos que ya se estaba acostumbrando a darle, pero esta vez de verdad parecía que no estaba; sintió de repente un vacío que empezaba a crecer en su estómago. Se llevó una mano a él _Qué extraño._ Se dijo en voz muy bajita.

Entonces escuchó que la puerta se abría y giró rápidamente. Lo vio entrar con la mirada baja y frunciendo el entrecejo. Él levantó la cabeza y se topó con Hermione de pie, como estatua, y con la mano en el estómago, mirándolo como absorta.

Él caminó ligero con algunos libros en ambas manos, empezó a sonreír conforme se acercaba a ella, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, la mano en su estómago empezó a temblarle y la empuñó rápidamente para pasarla a su espalda antes de que él notara esa sacudida que de repente se apoderó de su mano, y conforme él avanzaba, de todo su cuerpo.

―Señorita Granger – dijo a modo de saludo inclinando su cabeza – bienvenida

Y pasó de largo junto a ella para subir las escaleras de mármol aún sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro. Ella se quedó mirándolo subir, algo dentro de ella se quebró, estaba ligeramente decepcionada, sobre todo porque ni siquiera notó el cambio de su vestido. ¿Cómo era posible que no hiciese mención alguna si la había visto dos días seguidos con un solo vestido? Mínimo le hubiese dicho: ¡qué espantoso vestido, señorita Granger! o ¿Cambió de vestido? Se ve diferente.

Al menos así podría darse cuenta que se fijó un poco en ella, pero no, no dijo nada. _Y tampoco tendría por qué hacerlo, Herms._ – Osh! Ya lo sé – se dijo y mejor se fue a la sala de lectura a continuar con sus estudios. Arriba, recargado sobre el barandal, Draco le veía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mirarla le producía un inquieto calor en su interior, que ahora él no lo sabía, pero le duraría toda la vida.

La mañana transcurría en calma, empezaba acostumbrarse a los movimientos silenciosos y ruidosos del joven Malfoy en el piso de arriba; de vez en cuando preguntaba si todo iba bien, sobre todo cuando escuchaba caer muchos libros, pero él nunca contestaba, y volvía a concentrarse en su lectura.

Así parecía acabar la mañana hasta que se escuchó un toque estrepitoso en la puerta. Hermione se sobresaltó, lo escuchó bajar las escaleras a prisa para abrir la puerta. Ella caminó despacio para salir a mirar qué sucedía. Quedó con medio cuerpo escondido entre una de las estanterías. Desde ahí pudo ver a Hagrid entrar, algo le contaba al joven Malfoy; escuchó el nombre "Hidalgo" y vio el rostro del joven Malfoy descomponerse en una mueca de enfado y rabia.

Caminaba de un lado para el otro, Hagrid sólo lo veía e intentaba tranquilizarlo. Le decía cosas como : "intenta entenderla, es tu madre…" o "no debes preocuparte por él…", "pronto encontraré un lugar adecuado". Eso le recordó la tarea que le asigno la señora McGonagall esa mañana. _Seguro se trata del caballo del joven Malfoy. Pobre, debe quererlo mucho._ Vio el ánimo y la expresión desencajada del joven, emitía injurias contra las ganas de privarle de la poca libertad que le quedaba.

―No lo entiendo Hagrid, les he entregado mi vida en bandeja de plata, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a tener un poco de libertad, aunque sea sólo un momento?

―Te dije que eso no era posible, desde el momento en que decidiste tomar una responsabilidad que no te correspondía, sabías que iba a pasar esto

―Debía hacerlo, Hagrid, no tenía otra opción

―Sí la tenías, decir que no

Hermione quedó intrigada por la plática que estaban teniendo. Se sintió mal por estar espiando conversaciones ajenas, pero ahora que notaba que la charla ya no se trataba del caballo del joven Malfoy, estaba muy intrigada y quería saber más, deseaba saber todo del joven Malfoy, algo dentro de ella lo sentía como una necesidad.

Hagrid dio una palmada sobre el hombro de Malfoy, él sólo sostenía el entrecejo fuertemente con sus dedos, empezaba a sentir que la cabeza le dolía. Odiaba esa sensación, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por dejar de sentirla, por dejar de sentirse responsable de alguien a quien no amaba.

Jamás pensó que alguien pudiera ser capaz de atar a otro, perderse así mismo y hundir a ese otro en la tristeza y en el odio contra sí mismo por no ser capaz de decir que no, por no decir que no, a pesar de sentir nada.

―La vida de la señorita Greengrass no es tu responsabilidad

―Lo es Hagrid, ahora lo es

―Esa mujer está loca, igual que su madre

―Pero tiene clase, dinero, está así por mi culpa ¿lo olvidas, Hagrid?

―A ti no te importa eso

―No se trata de mí

En su escondite Hermione sentía que su corazón se encogía, que se hacía pequeño con cada palabra que él pronunciara. Podía sentir el rencor y la tristeza en el tono que usaba para pronunciar cada una. No sabía qué había pasado, aunque después, luego de la comida, intentara averiguar algo con Rose y con Lucy, sin embargo, ellas tampoco le revelarían mucho, pues tenían prohibido hablar del joven Malfoy y sus asuntos.

Algo muy grave había sucedido como para que los señores Malfoy prohibieran tajantemente a sus sirvientes hablar del asunto. Tan amenazados estaban que si un murmullo lograse escapar, serían echados de la mansión y no sólo eso, sino repudiados; jamás volverían a ser contratados en otra casa. Y aunque Rose y Lucy no hubiesen querido revelar nada, ella se enteraría, algún tiempo después, pero hasta ese momento, así, recargada sobre la estantería, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de incertidumbre; sintió una terrible necesidad de salir y abrazar al joven Malfoy y decirle que todo estaría bien, que su caballo estaría bien y que ella ayudaría a cuidarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no tenía derecho a hacerlo. _No está a mi alcance._ Bajó la mirada entristecida y regresó a su lectura.

Así, con el corazón estrujado y sensible, volvió a la cabaña. Su madre la encontró horas después en su cuarto, escribiendo una carta a su amigo Harry. En ella contaba su travesía en barco, y aunque quiso extenderse en los detalles de la vista de la estatua de la libertad y sobre otras cosas, no pudo hacerlo. Fue más bien escueta porque aún tenía en la cabeza la imagen del joven Malfoy agobiado por su destino.

Y sin quererlo, al igual que pasados los meses, empezó a escribir sobre el primogénito de los Malfoy: "Harry, dirás que soy una ilusa, pero tengo la impresión de que una sombra agobia al joven Malfoy. Es una persona muy solitaria, toda la mañana está en la biblioteca y cuando vuelvo a la mansión para comer, él no lo hace. NO estoy segura que siquiera coma algo, nunca he visto a alguno de los empleados caminar al ala este de la propiedad. NO entiendo cómo es posible que esté tan solo.

A demás creo que tampoco pasa mucho tiempo en la mansión, he intentado preguntarle a mamá sobre él, pero ella sólo dice que no ha podido conocer al joven Malfoy; lo que me parece extraño, porque ella se la vive en el despacho de la señora Narcissa casi todo el día. Digo, en algún momento debió habérselo topado, no?. Oh Harry, no sé qué me pasa, la vida tan misteriosa del joven Malfoy me tiene inquieta, espero que no te ofendas por estas líneas, lamento que no pueda contarte nada más, la verdad es que no hay nada más que contar. Por favor salúdame a tus padres. Con amor, Herms."

Esa era la primera carta que Hermione enviaría a Londres, la primera en que hablaba de Draco Malfoy y ciertamente no sería la última. Pasado el tiempo, cuando Harry y Malfoy se conocieran, el joven Potter recordaría todas y cada una de las cartas de Hermione desde que llegó a América, no había ninguna en la que no mencionara a Draco Malfoy.

Pero mientras el viaje de esa epístola esperaba sobre el escritorio de Hermione, su madre llegaba a la cabaña preocupada por su hija ya que no había llegado a comer. Ella se disculpó por preocuparla, y se excusó diciendo que no tenía hambre y prefería escribirle a Harry, pues desde que llegaron no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aquella noche fue especialmente complicada, sobre todo porque la figura entristecida de Draco llegaba a su mente y no quería irse. Deseaba tanto poder aliviar sus penas, pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo. Al final terminó por dormirse, más por el agotamiento de pensar cómo consolarlo que por sueño.

La mañana siguiente se despertó agotada, no había podido dormir más que unas horas. Su madre salió primero porque la señora NArcissa la había solicitado más temprano aquel día. Por lo que se despidió y deseó buena suerte a su madre.

Poco tiempo después ella se cambió. Se puso el mismo vestido de ayer. _Si no se fijó en él ayer, tal vez hoy tampoco lo haga._ ¨Hizo un sencillo recogido en su cabello y colocó su broche en la nuca para sostenerlo.

Decidió no ir al comedor, ese día quería llegar más temprano a la biblioteca, tenía deseos de verlo. Dejó escapar una sonrisa que fue creciendo conforme pensaba en Draco, con ese pensamiento, de repente sintió que el cansancio con el que había despertado se esfumó y caminó con ánimo y vigor hacia la biblioteca. Este día llegaría más temprano de lo normal ―Oh! Por dios! Espero no despertarlo! – se detuvo en seco. No lo había pensado, es posible que él estuviese durmiendo. Sintió sus mejillas arder al imaginárselo recostado sobre su cama, durmiendo, con el torso desnudo. _De verdad, Herms? Con el torso desnudo?. ―_ Osh! Basta!

Mejor aceleró el paso para evitar otra reyerta absurda con su conciencia.

Pero cuando empezó a divisar a lo lejos la biblioteca nunca imagino toparse con una imagen mil veces mejor que haberlo imaginado durmiendo en su cama con el torso desnudo. Le vio llegar cabalgando desde el lado norte, hacia el otro lado de donde ella se encontraba. Venía de frente, sobre su caballo, un caballo arábigo, pura sangre, de color negro. Enorme, imponente, temerario. Él cabalgaba magnánimo, con pantalón y votas de montar; sin silla, montaba en libertad, llevaba una camisa azul cielo desabrochada, a cada trote la camisa volaba y dejaba ser su pecho y su abdomen marcado, tan terso, tan perfecto, tan … _hombre._

Hermione contuvo el aliento, definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba. Se quedó sin palabras, sin respiración y sin corazón. Sintió que éste salía de su pecho y corría a entregarse todo entero a él.

Llegó cabalgando a trote lento hasta Hermione cuando la vio. Bajó del caballo y saludó mientras se abrochaba rápidamente la camisa

―Señorita, Granger – jaló las riendas de Hidalgo para acercarse más a ella – llega temprano hoy

―Sí, es que bueno, yo – ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué tenía muchas ganas de verlo? ¿Qué ayer escuchó su conversación y quería saber cómo estaba? ¿Qué no quería verlo triste y venía a alegrarle el día? – tengo mucho que estudiar.

―Claro – él sonrió tan naturalmente que Hermione suspiró sin darse cuenta que lo hizo frente al joven Malfoy ; él por su parte notó el sonrojo de ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Hermione no pensó en otra cosa que decirle para disimular su vergüenza más que:

―Me alegro que no le quitaran su caballo, señor

Notó como una sombra espesa se apoderó de su mirada. Se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. _Sólo a ti se te ocurre decir eso, qué tonta_

―No, no lo es

―¿Disculpe?

―Dijo, "qué tonta"

―Oh! Por dios! ¿Lo dije?

El sonrió nuevamente. Esa chiquilla tenía un poder extraño para traer y llevar las penas y alegrías por igual.

―Descuide, señorita. A mí también me da gusto quedarme un tiempo más con Hidalgo.

―¿Así se llama?

―Sí

La miró acariciar a Hidalgo con delicadeza. Quedaron conversando un momento más, Hidalgo era el pretexto para romper el hielo. Ella le preguntaba por qué le puso ese nombre. Draco le contó que fue por un libro que leyó cuando era un adolescente. "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Macha". Ese era su libro favorito. Hermione quedó maravillada de lo que Draco le contaba con tanta emoción y ahínco. Su voz grave, fuerte y varonil la envolvían en su relato.

―"El quijote" es un libro muy complejo, ¿no le parece?

―tal vez, aunque yo más bien diría que es realista.

―Usted se me parece un poco al Quijote – dijo Hermione con un poco más de confianza y sin quererlo logró cumplir con su objetivo aquella mañana; alegrarle el día al joven Malfoy, pues soltó una carcajada tan maravillosa y luminosa que Hermione sintió un regocijo inmenso al verlo así de feliz.

―No se burle, por favor. – habló apenada

―No lo hago, nunca lo haría – dijo con un tono serio pero sin perder la alegría en su voz ―pero dígame, ¿por qué dice eso, señorita?

―Bueno, es usted un solitario y un poco extraño, en la mansión dicen que padece algún tipo de locura. Así que es como el Quijote: loco, pero sensato; valiente, pero desgraciado; cortes pero impertinente.

―¿Impertinente?

―Por supuesto, ¿acaso ya olvidó el día que nos conocimos? ¿Cómo entró tan despreocupado con la camisa abierta y asustándome sin razón?

―No, por supuesto que no lo olvido

¿En verdad había dicho eso, que no lo había olvidado? Hermione guardó silencio después de escuchar esas palabras, las mejillas se le volvieron rojas, tan rojas como una grana que llevó ambas manos a su rostro para intentar aplacarlas. No sabía qué decir, y él no ayudaba, sólo se quedaba ahí parado, también en silencio, mirándola pestañeando, una, dos veces.

Cómo podía él estar tan sereno cuando ella no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón. Sentía que latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que presentía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él se diera cuenta y se burlara de ella.

Decidió irse, no podía estar ahí. Le dio la sensación de que si se quedaba y escuchaba otra frase tan aparentemente inocente, ella no podría soportarlo. Además, como le había dicho su madre la noche en que la encontró escribiendo la carta a Harry: "Hermione, ten cuidado con el joven Malfoy, no estamos a su altura y no quiero que te hagan daño"

Luchó con su deseo de quedarse, pero era cierto. No estaba a su altura, y no quería hacerse ilusiones no podía permitir que lo que fuera que estuviera naciendo dentro de ella siguiera creciendo.

―Disculpe, debo irme - dijo con la mirada abajo

―Espere, ¿no debe estudiar?

―Olvidé que mi madre me pidió ayuda para hacer … ir… algo- mintió- con permiso, señor Malfoy y me alegro por hidalgo.

Entonces la vio darse la vuelta y caminar tan rápido como podía. Ella sintió la mirada de Draco encima, tan pesada, tan apremiante, pero no quería voltear, no tenía que hacerlo. Aunque al final, antes de perderse en el camino de sauces, se detuvo y dio media vuelta, pero no lo vio; ya no estaba. _Se fue._

Y continuó con su camino. Pero lo que no sabía es que Draco había montado a su caballo y cabalgó con furioso trote hasta una colina paralela al claro de sauces; ahí desmontó y caminó a través de los jardines. Se sentó en una piedra gigante que había estado ahí durante mucho tiempo, años, quizá. Y espero, tan sólo espero hasta que vio aparecer la esbelta y grácil figura de la chica cruzar los rosales, y sonrió.

Los días iban pasando y Hermione vivía su nueva vida en América con ilusiones y esperanzas. Escribía cada tres días a Harry y en cada carta, aunque no quisiera, hablaba de Draco. Empezó por llamarle joven Malfoy, después le nombraba señor Malfoy, luego, Draco Malfoy; o cuando él le metía uno de sus acostumbrados sustos saliendo de entre la oscuridad de alguna estantería, le llamaba simplemente Malfoy.

Todas las mañanas las ocupaba estudiando en la biblioteca con el joven Malfoy, aunque siempre en silencio, pero en su compañía. Y por las tardes, todos los sábados ayudaba a Rose a aprender a leer y a escribir. Los domingos los lamentaba mucho porque no podía ir a la biblioteca con tanta libertad, pues iba a misa con su madre y todos los empleados de la Mansión. Algunos domingos iban a visitar los al rededores de la ciudad. Central Park, por ejemplo, le pareció un lugar maravilloso. Cuando fue por primera vez, deseo estar ahí con Draco.

Se preguntaba muchas veces si él salía a pasear o si tenía alguna novia. Pero sus amigas se negaban a tocar el tema del joven Malfoy, de verdad la prohibición sobre sus asuntos era tan férrea que le intrigaba y le preocupaba cada vez más. Todo lo que pudo averiguar fue de boca de Robert cuando paseaban por Central Park y ella vio un caballo parecido al del joven Malfoy. Robert, entonces le contó que de ningún modo Hidalgo se parece a ese pobre caballo; el del joven Malfoy era especial, pues fue un obsequio de su padrino el señor Severus, antes del accidente.

―¿Accidente?

―Sí, cuando los amigos del joven casi ma…

―¿Casi qué, Robert?

―Lo siento, Hermione, no debí decir nada

―Por favor, Robert, dime, no me dejes con la duda

―Lo tenemos prohibido y yo no quiero perder mi trabajo, discúlpame.

Hasta ahí había quedado su indagación. No fue mucho, pero era algo. Al menos sabía que algo muy malo había pasado e involucraba a los amigos de Draco, pero no comprendía en qué sentido tenía eso que ver con él o con lo que le dijo Hagrid aquella vez: "La vida de la señorita Greengrass no es tu responsabilidad"

Presentía que en todo esto había algo que tenía preso al joven Malfoy, y no sólo moralmente, sino espiritualmente también. A veces tenía la sensación de que una sombra se apoderaba de su mirada, pareciera que cargaba un peso muy grande y que se negaba a la resignación; le parecía que luchaba y quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. ¡Qué impotencia sentía!

Esa mañana se despertó con pereza. La noche anterior había ayudado a su madre a ordenar los archivos y los portafolios de los diferentes pintores que acudieron a la convocatoria de la señora Narcissa. Eran demasiado, aproximadamente cien artistas. Unos eran muy talentosos. No quería que su mamá se desvelara tanto así que la ayudó a ordenar y a archivar.

Cuando se levantó, Jane ya se había ido, le dejó una nota diciéndole que fuese a desayunar y que se verían en la noche, porque irían a la galería para hacer el estudio del espacio. Ese día le pagarían y le prometía a su hija ir de compras para confeccionarle un nuevo vestido. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa gigantesca, debía pensar muy bien en el diseño, quería algo que fuese elegante y muy bonito, que la hiciera resaltar y la volviera bella para que Draco la volteara a ver y ahora sí comentara algo sobre su vestido.

Con esta emoción hizo su cama y colocó después sus únicos dos vestidos para elegir uno. Después de meditarlo, optó por el vestido azul y la estola de encaje anudada sobre los hombros. Recogió sus rizos con una trenza que envolvió como corona su cabeza y colocó un par de flores, que cayeron del macetero, entre los rizos que se soltaban.

Llegando a la biblioteca se percató de que esta vez no estaba el joven Malfoy. Él llegó tiempo después, como una hora después de que ella hubiese llegado. Lo escuchó abrir la puerta y caminar hasta el pasillo que conducía a la sala de lectura, donde se encontraba ella en el sillón; sintió su corazoncito latir muy rápido, pero se enfrío casi en un segundo cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Estaba subiendo las escaleras de mármol. No fue a saludarla, se perdería en el silencio. Volvió a su lectura.

Fue en un momento después, que se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, no quería levantar la vista hasta no haber terminado de leer un párrafo que no quería dejar pendiente, pero entre el refilón, miró los elegantes zapatos del joven Malfoy detenerse junto a ella. Levantó la vista para darse cuenta que le estaba entregando un libro de pasta dura. No decía nada, sólo estiró la mano en silencio esperando a que ella lo tomara.

Cuando lo hizo entones fue que habló

―Necesitará tomar notas - sonrió y aquella sonrisa derritió el corazón de Hermione, nunca había visto sonrisa tan gentil y provocativa al mismo tiempo. Ahogó un suspiro que le costó retener. Y tomó nerviosamente el libro de notas que seguía en el aire

―Gracias, señor Malfoy – lo sostuvo y empezó a palparlo. La piel con que estaba forrado se sentía suave y era de un color hermoso, color crema con las puntas rosas, le pareció encantador. Al abrirlo se encontró con la primera hoja del libro, adornada con una sutil impresión de flores.

―En teoría, ahí debe ir tu nombre – dijo él sentándose en el mismo sillón que ella pero a una distancia considerable.

―¿En teoría? – le miró inclinarse y recargar los codos sobre sus piernas

―No sé tu nombre, por ello no lo pude escribir – dijo posando su mirada en ella

Entonces recordó que cuando preguntó quién era, no se presentó con su nombre sino como hija de su madre. _Ah! Qué tonta ¡._ Hizo un puchero de malhumor por su error que resultó encantador al chico.

―Lo siento, me llamo Hermione, Hermione Granger

―Hermione

―Mis amigos me dicen Herms, mi padre me llamaba Miome

―¿y yo?

―¿usted? - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, eso no se lo esperaba –usted puede llamarme como guste – _verdad?_ – él sonrió otra vez y Hermione tuvo la impresión de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

―Lo pensaré – quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Ella sintiendo la pasta de su nuevo cuaderno de notas y él mirándola sin tregua

―¿Puedo saber tu edad?

―dieciséis…no! Diecisiete

―¿diecisiete?

―Ahora tengo dieciséis, pero pronto cumpliré diecisiete

―¿cuándo?

―En un mes

Guardaron, otra vez, un momento de silencio. Como pensando en qué más preguntar, pero más bien ambos buscaban cómo sosegar sus corazones que no paraban de latir y latir y latir.

―¿usted?

―¿yo?

―¿qué edad tiene?

―No me hables de usted, dime Draco

―No puedo hacerlo, señor Malfoy

―Sí puedes, inténtalo - la miró seriamente a los ojos – por favor

Hermione se sonrojó más de la cuenta, él lo notó, sin embargo, no hizo gesto alguno, no quería desalentarla, pero guardó muy bien esa expresión en su memoria por el resto de su vida.

―Draco

―¿sí? – contestó sonriendo con soltura

―¿Qué edad tienes?

―veinte años

―Oh! – parecía haber un dejo de decepción. _Tiene veinte años._ Veinte años, es tres años más grande, es todo un adulto, un hombre, y ¡qué hombre! Pero uno que no se fijará en mí. - Soy tan sólo una niña.

―Dicen que las niñas tienen una madurez intelectual mayor

―¿cómo? - le preguntó mirándolo contrariada

―Dijiste que eres tan sólo una niña, pero a mí no me lo pareces

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Quedó atónita, ya no sabía si fue por lo que él dijo o porque otra vez pensó en voz alta.

―Tal vez debería dejarte estudiar – dicho esto se levantó con movimientos firmes y majestuosos, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione.

Pero ella lo detuvo

―No! - la miró levantando una ceja esperando a que hablara

―Es decir …gracias seño…no, Draco. – Respiró y exhaló profundo- Gracias, Draco

Él sonrió, pero no sólo con sus labios, sino con sus grises y encantadores iris también, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

El resto de la mañana él la pasó todo el tiempo arriba, le escuchaba caminar; ir y venir. Podía imaginarse lo que hacía, le gustaba hacerlo; imaginarlo leyendo un libro recargado sobre el barandal o sentado en algún sillón, imaginaba sus manos sosteniendo el libro, manos tan varoniles y tentadoras. Suspiró más de una vez y agradeció que él no pudiera verla, no sabría cómo justificar tanto soplo esperanzador.

Pasado un tiempo, sintió la cabeza dándole vueltas, señal de que era tiempo de volver a la mansión para comer. Ordenó los libros como el primer día. Cogió o más bien abrazó el libro de notas que le había dado Draco hace unas horas y caminó a través de las estanterías. Tomó el pilar al final de la escalera de mármol y se inclinó para hablar:

―¡Señor Malfoy, me tengo que ir! – habló un poco fuerte para poder ser escuchada

―Creí que intentarías no llamarme de usted – dijo serenamente justo atrás de ella.

―¡Dios,santo! – dijo controlando su respiración. Y no era exactamente por el susto, sino por haber sentido tan cerca su voz y su aliento. – Quiero decir, Draco

―Camina con cuidado, Hermione – dijo sin dejar de sonreírle

Ella asintió en silencio. Quedó perdida mentalmente en un espacio lleno de luz al escuchar su nombre en esos labios finos y tentadores. Musitó a penas inteligiblemente un hasta luego y dio la vuelta para caminar a la puerta.

Sintió los pasos de Draco a sus espaldas. Respiró profundo para poder llenarse de su aroma tan peculiar pero tan abrumadoramente arrebatador. Él se adelantó para abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar. Iba con la mirada gacha, por timidez más que por vergüenza y es que sus mejillas no podrían estar más rojas como en ese momento. Y entonces, cuando estaba cruzando el umbral él dijo lo que nunca pensó escuchar; y justo en ese momento confirmó que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy:

―Éste es mi vestido favorito – rozó sutilmente la tela de la falda tocando ligeramente su pierna, en una caricia furtiva e inocente, pero que para Hermione representó la más sobrecogedora que jamás pudo sentir en su vida hasta ese momento y pensó que jamás sentiría, aunque en esto se equivocaba; pues futuras caricias como esta, la harían descubrir rincones inexplorados del mundo y de ella misma.

Sonrió volviendo a mirar sus ojos grises. Él permaneció serio unos momentos, detenido sobre el marco de la puerta.

―Me gusta más que el vestido café con botones

Ella abrió y cerró sus labios de la impresión. No sabía qué contestar, ese hombre la dejaba sin posibilidad de emitir oración alguna. _Habla de una vez o pensará que eres una tonta._

―Nos veremos mañana, entonces – se despidió y ella se sintió desesperada, quería decirle algo, decirle que había estado esperando a que él notara el cambio en sus vestidos, que nunca pensó que se fijara en ella; quería decirle que si este vestido era su favorito, entonces ella lo usaría todos los días hasta que se gastara. Quería hacerlo, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían de su boca.

Draco estaba cruzando el umbral, sonriendo, como nunca lo había hecho durante largo tiempo. Amaba dejar sin palabras a esa chica, adoraba asustarla, pero más, adoraba verla cada mañana. Su presencia se volvió un bálsamo para soportar el día, las horas de trabajo en la universidad y … Astoria.

Suspiró pesadamente, bajó las escaleras al dormitorio. Cogió un poco de ropa más o menos formal. Se vistió y salió de la biblioteca, caminó hacia un cobertizo en la parte norte de la biblioteca donde aparcaba su roll royce. Y tomó camino hacia la cabaña de las mariposas, Hermione no lo sabía pero últimamente, luego de que ella se iba, se apresuraba a vestirse y salir rumbo a la cabaña que habitaban Hermione y su madre. Aparcaba en un sendero cerca del rosal y ahí esperaba verla pasar, y una vez que la veía, volvía al auto y se marchaba, a enfrentar al mundo, a su desdichado destino.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ ...


	4. Chapter 4

**HOoola! chicas! gracias a las maravillosas personitas que han dejado un review en el capitulo anterior, Maruvta y Bellota. A Yue-Malfoy-Kiryuu, me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que por favor continúen leyendo. También no olviden escribirme sus comentarios y sus impresiones, los valoro mucho. Este e la cuarta entrega, un poco largo, pero ojalá disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **De Sauces de Listones y de Sombras**

 **"** **Hay quien ha venido al mundo para enamorarse de una sola mujer y,**

 **consecuentemente, es probable que tropiece con ella"**

* * *

―¡Hermione!

―Hola Rose, ¿cómo estás, buenos días? – contestaba al saludo entrando a la cocina

―Bien, sólo quería agradecerte lo del otro día en Central Park y disculparme por mi comportamiento cuando caminabas con Robert

―No te preocupes, Rose – sostenía las manos de la chica entre las suyas – entiendo cómo te sentiste, pero quiero que sepas que Robert y yo sólo somos buenos amigos

―Ahora lo entiendo, Herms – dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco – después él me lo aclaró

Hermione miró con curiosidad a su amiga insistiendo en que le contara todo con detalles. Y así lo hizo, todo ocurrió el último domingo en Central Park, después de que a Robert se le salió contar una parte del pasado de Draco frente a Hermione. Sintió la necesidad de ser insistente con su amigo para que le contara algo más pero, a pesar de su insistencia, él no mencionó más nada. Sin embargo, a la lejanía, eran observados por Rose, quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño por la cercanía que esos dos tenían.

Rose ya le había dicho a su amiga que estaba enamorada de Robert, cuando Hermione le daba clases. Pero ella se sentía poca cosa, porque Robert era un tipo educado y sabía leer y escribir; y cuando quería a veces iba al teatro o salía con alguna otra chica que trabajara por el rumbo o en la ciudad. Por eso quería aprender a leer y escribir. A Hermione le pareció un gesto muy tierno, y estaba de acuerdo en ayudarla. Pero Rose era una chica tan tímida e insegura que sentía celos de su propia amiga, sobre todo porque Hermione era muy hermosa, aunque ella siempre decía que no, y además era una chica educada.

Cuando vio a Robert y a Hermione caminar juntos cerca del lago, se sintió poca cosa y traicionada. Pensó que Hermione quería conquistar a Robert, e hizo una escena de celos poco decorosa. Pero todo se aclaró cuando en medio de la ofuscación de Rose contra Hermione, Robert la tomó del brazo, la llevó a un lugar a parte y la calló con un beso.

Hermione había quedado muy confundida con la reacción de Rose, pero decidió no seguirlos. Pensó que ellos deberían encontrar por sí mismos el modo de decirse: te quiero. Robert también le había confesado que se sentía atraído por Rose y le pedía algunos consejos para acercarse a ella, por ello cuando Robert apartó a Rose, ella continuó caminando pensando en su propio atractivo y seductor misterio: Draco Malfoy.

Se alegraba de que Rose y Robert estuviesen juntos, eran sus amigos y estaba feliz por ellos. Pero sus pensamientos alegres se vieron interrumpidos por el cuestionamiento que le hiciera Rose:

―¿y ese libro?

―Ah, no es un libro – notó el sonrojo de Hermione – es un cuaderno de notas – aclaró

―Ok

Hermione sonrió

―¿y?

―y …¿qué?

―¿Quién te lo dio? No pudiste ir a comprarlo a la ciudad, todavía no es domingo – insistió como señalando una obviedad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Apartó la vista y Rose lo supo, abrió la boca con sorpresa.

―Por favor, Rose, ¡quita esa cara!

La chica la tomó de las manos para jalarla a un rincón de la cocina, como si así nadie pudiera escuchar lo que hablaban

―¡Por dios, Hermione! ¿El joven Malfoy te lo ha dado?

―ajá – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa

―¡No lo puedo creer!

―Aún sigue siendo una sorpresa también para mí

―¿Y es verdad que es tan guapo en persona?

―¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

―Ay, Hermione, eres la única afortunada de las empleadas que lo ha visto de cerca, ni Eliza ni las otras chicas que trabajan dentro de la mansión lo han hecho

―¿Qué nunca viene a la mansión?

―Sólo lo hace cuando hay algún evento importante o si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal, casi siempre que viene termina peleando con los señores y se va de muy mal humor.

Hermione sostuvo contra su pecho el cuaderno de notas y suspiró profundamente antes de contestar

―Bueno, conmigo ha sido muy amable

―Ya me di cuenta – levantó las cejas señalando el libro entre sus brazos – tal vez le gustas

Hermione miró incrédula a su amiga

―¿tú crees?

―¡Claro, Hermione! Seguro te observa estudiar y notó que no tenías dónde escribir – eso le recordó a Hermione cuando le pareció ver que Draco estaba de pie justo arriba de ella cuando leía en la sala. – significa que está al pendiente de ti

―¿Será posible? - preguntó esperanzada a Rose – Ayer mismo hizo un comentario sobre mi vestido, dijo que le gustaba

―¿Tú o el vestido?

―¡El vestido, Rose! – y la chica soltó una ligera carcajada al ver a su amiga roja como un tomate.

Pero fueron calladas por Caty, quien ya apresuraba a Rose en la cocina. Hermione se despidió de momento y Rose le dijo por lo bajo que tendría que contarle todo con más detalle después de la comida.

Jane llegó más tarde al comedor, saludó todos por igual con entusiasmo. Había despertado mucho antes que Hermione, pues Narcissa la necesitaba en su despacho muy temprano. La había mandado a comer algo antes de irse, hoy estarían fuera de la mansión por la mañana. Ya habían acordado la elección de algunos cuadros para la Galería, pero la señora quiso incluir también algunas esculturas, por lo que Jane tendría más trabajo en todos esos días, el lugar que había adquirido para la galería era muy grande y deseaba abarcar todo el espacio posible.

Hermione notó que su madre cargaba con unos sobres en las manos, le preguntó qué eran y ella dijo que eran cartas, cartas que habían llegado de Londres. A su hija se le había iluminado el rostro, Jane le entregó la carta que enviaba Harry y ella se quedó con la carta que le mandó Lily. Ambas guardaron felizmente sus respectivos robres. Jane no pudo dejar de notar el libro que Hermione colocaba con cuidado sobre sus piernas.

Miró preocupada a su hija, la noche anterior le había preguntado por él y simplemente le dijo que era un obsequio del joven Malfoy para que pudiera estudiar. A Jane no le pareció correcto aquello, pero no quiso decirle nada a su hija, la vio tan ilusionada, a demás se sentía muy cansada. Pensó que pasaría, que sólo era la emoción adolescente. Sumado a eso no se quedarían mucho tiempo ahí, ella ya había pensado en irse una vez que terminara su labor de curadora; ahorraría todo lo posible y conseguiría rentar algún piso en la ciudad y buscar trabajo de maestra. Así que no le dio mucha importancia al tiempo que Hermione convivía con el joven Malfoy.

Un tiempo después, luego de despedirse de todos , Hermione ya se encaminaba rumbo al ala este de la propiedad Malfoy, recordando con un poco de contrariedad la advertencia que su madre le dio antes de levantarse para ir al despacho privado de la señora Narcissa. Le había dicho "ten cuidado, Hermione", pero usó un tono muy severo. No supo, primero, a lo que refería, pensó que era a la pequeña pelea que había tenido con Eliza por habérsele caído un poco pastel de manzana en el uniforme. Ella no se había fijado, trataba de no tirar o ensuciar su libro de notas que ni se percató que Elizia venía de frente a ella y el trozo de pastel ensucio el delantal blanco de la chica. Por suerte la señora McGonagall evitó que el enojo de Eliza creciera y la mandó a cambiarse de delantal, aunque también comprometió a Hermione a lavar lo que había ensuciado.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, con el aroma de los sauces rodeándola, cayó en la cuenta que su madre se refería a Draco. Jane pensaba que ella debía alejarse, y eso también había pasado por la mente de su hija. Era una soñadora, pero no era tonta, sabía que su condición social no era la adecuada y su situación económica, aunque había mejorado un poco, no era buena y que los señores Malfoy jamás lo tomarían enserio, sin embargo, había algo, una sensación de incomparable felicidad que la embargaba cada vez que veía esos ojos grises que le decían que se olvidara de ese pensamiento y se dejara llevar. Aún podía mantener una bonita relación de mistad con el hijo de los Malfoy,

 _¿no?_

 _No_

 _¿Cómo qué no?_

 _No lo sé Hermione, soy tu conciencia, tú misma y si tú no sabes, ¿cómo esperas que yo lo haga?_

Dio un bufido antes de entrar a la biblioteca para apartar esa voz tan mezquina, saludó como acostumbraba pero no obtuvo respuesta, como siempre sucedía. Esperó un poco más y volvió a intentar llamar a alguien, pero sólo el silencio la envolvía. Draco no estaba, torció la boca de decepción y caminó a su acostumbrado lugar de lectura. Pensó que si no fuera por los gritos de Eliza, no tendría que haberse visto obligada a perder el tiempo lavando un delantal que ni siquiera estaba tan sucio.

Pero ya no había remedio, aún le quedaba la esperanza de que Draco entrara en cualquier momento y aunque estuvo leyendo en la sala de lectura, también estuvo a la expectativa de todo ruido que escuchara. De tiempo en tiempo se sumergía de lleno en su lectura y cuando debía tomar nota, al momento de coger el cuaderno, recordaba a Draco y permanecía quieta unos momentos, por sí él llegaba. Pero el tiempo pasó y la puerta nunca se abrió. Suspiró cansada, llegó un momento en que se sintió inquieta. Ya habrían pasado unas dos horas, pero sentía que fueron más. Poco podía concentrarse y decidió irse. Torció los labios con tristeza. Tantas ganas que tenía de verlo.

Acomodó los libros que ya había terminado y cogió su cuaderno de notas también. Entonces, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba él, entrando, frente a ella. Entró con apuro y fuerza que apenas le dio tiempo de detenerse para recibir a Hermione en sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso, el cuaderno en sus manos no tuvo la misma suerte.

―¡Hermione!

Quedó muda, sentirse entre los brazos firmes y largos de Draco le habían quitado el aliento, casi se había olvidado de respirar. Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos iris igual de sorprendidos que ella. La chica abría y cerraba la boca sin atinar a decir una sola palabra ni emitir un solo ruido.

―¿te vas?

Pareció percibir un tono de tristeza y súplica en su voz.

―Yo… sí, bueno…

―¿tan pronto?

Parecía hablarle con esperanza, como si en la voz estuviese incluida la súplica: quédate. Ella atinó apartarse unos pasos de él, su aroma, que percibió más fuerte y abrumador estando tan cerca, no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera cuando andaba por el camino de sauces le invadía el cuerpo de manera tan sugerente ese aroma exquisito.

Él se agachó para coger el cuaderno que había caído y que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos le había dado importancia. Se lo extendió y ella lo tomó con el rostro colorado; él sonrió al verla con ese tono.

―Creí que no …vendrías /llegaba – ambos rieron por esa coincidencia y porque sentían la necesidad de explicarse al otro.

―Tú primero – dijo apenada

―Hoy se llevaron a Hidalgo y tuve que asegurarme de que estaría bien, no me fijé en la hora y vine corriendo

―oh! ¿Se lo han llevado?, creí que no lo harían

―Mi madre no habría descansado hasta llevárselo, pero Hagrid encontró un buen lugar y podré verlo con frecuencia

―Me alegro – contestó sonriendo

Draco puso su mano sobre la espalda de Hermione y le invitó a pasar, ella sonrió y se dejó guiar. En el camino pisó un sobre que había quedado en el piso y se agachó para cogerlo. Hermione dio vuelta y miró el sobre que sostenía Draco en su mano; miró con sorpresa y después caviló que pudo haberse caído del cuaderno, por lo que se acercó sonriente y lo tomó con sutileza

―Es mío

Draco la miro sorprendido sin dejar de guiarla por el pasillo hasta la escalera de mármol. Él empezó a subirlas pero notó que ella se detuvo. Giró para verla y se encontró con su mirada entristecida.

―¿qué sucede?

―Yo…- sostuvo la mirada contrariada- tengo prohibido subir

Él sonrió de medio lado y bajó despacio hasta Hermione.

―Vaya, lo sé, pero esta vez puedes hacerlo – extendió su mano para tomar la delgada muñeca de ella. Hermione le miró sonriente y a Draco le pareció que nunca se cansaría de esa sonrisa.

Así, con la mano de Hermione entra la suya, Draco subió hacia la tan misteriosa segunda sala. Sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte, pensó que era un milagro que Draco no lo escuchara de tan cerca que estaba y es que el haberla cogido así de la muñeca era todo un acontecimiento. Sintió la forma de sus dedos; delgados y firmes, varoniles; el tamaño de su mano era enorme, perfecta, suave. Subía los escalones mordiéndose el labio, sintió en más de una ocasión un ligero sabor a sangre, pero no le importó, con las millones y millones de mariposas en el estómago, no le dio ni el más mínimo cuidado.

Cuando llegaron arriba estaba maravillada. No había estanterías alrededor. Sólo una mesa de servicio de té y café; al fondo había un enorme espacio ocupado por un piano de cola, a Hermione le sorprendió verlo; a un costado había un par de sillones que se veían bastante cómodos. Al otro lado había un escritorio enorme que miraba de frente a las escaleras, tenía papeles y libros encima. Junto a ellos hacía una mesa alta, redonda y de mármol que contenía libros también y una figura a escala de la estatua de la libertad, también en mármol. Las paredes de cristal eran como un gran ventanal de donde se veía todo el ancho y largo de la propiedad Malfoy. Estaba todo tan iluminado por los rayos traslúcidos y cálidos del sol. Se soltó de la mano de Draco y caminó hacia la orilla; recargó una de sus manos sobre la pared de cristal, alcanzó a ver a lo lejos la mansión que sobresalía de los árboles. Siguió caminando y pudo ver el claro de sauces. Desde ahí se veía todo. Cayó, entonces, en la cuenta de que él la veía llegar desde ahí. Se sonrojó de la impresión y volvió para mirarle, él sólo hizo una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla, supo que lo había descubierto. Se encogió de hombros confirmándole así que era cierto, la espiaba desde ahí.

Draco fue a uno de los sillones y se sentó, Hermione caminó por la estancia para hacer lo mismo, no muy lejos pero tampoco tan cerca, a un par de palmos de distancia. Él podía estirar el brazo y alcanzarla y cómo deseo que eso sucediera. Se le subieron los colores al rostro y desvió la mirada de los grises ojos para evitar que lo notara, pero era demasiado tarde; él estaba siempre muy atento a todos los gestos y movimientos que ella hacía.

Para disimular su nerviosismo puso el cuaderno de notas sobre una pequeña mesa redonda frente a ellos y encima puso el sobre que Draco le había dado hace unos momentos. Miró entonces a sus pies y vio por el espacio entre el piso que desde ahí se podía ver la sala de lectura donde ella pasaba todas las mañanas. Hermione le miró, él la había estado observando todo este tiempo tal y como le había dicho Rose.

Pero Draco lucía inquieto, y aventuró a preguntar de repente:

―¿una carta?

Ella miró en la dirección que le señalaba

―Sí, es de Harry

Se tensó más de lo que hubiese deseado, ella le miró fruncir el ceño

―¿Harry?

―Sí, él vive en Londres – notó el semblante serio y rígido que había adquirido, eso la desconcertó

―y… - la miró sin pestañear - ¿quién es Harry, tu novio?

―¿Novio? ¡no, no, no, claro que no! Harry es mi amigo, casi mi hermano – decía agitando las manos – crecimos juntos, nuestras madres son amigas desde la infancia.

―ya veo – dijo casi exhalando las palabras como si estuviese conteniendo el aliento. Hermione le miró sonriente para preguntar ahora ella:

―¿y tú, tienes novia? - Sintió un vacío en su estómago, un gran vacío que la comía por dentro de tan sólo soltar la pregunta, pero lo que más le mataba era la respuesta. Empezó a sonrojarse, otra vez. _Por dios! ¿Habrá un momento en que no me ponga toda colorada?_

― A veces también me pregunto lo mismo – le contestó sonriendo, ella no comprendió, por lo que él tuvo que aclarar – "¿Habrá un momento en que no te pongas toda colorada?"

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, entonces sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a la cabeza

―¡Por dios! ¡Pensé en voz alta!

Él rio por la preocupación de la chica. ¡Cómo disfrutaba verla así!, toda sonrojada, apenada, tímida, nerviosa.

―Te pusiste el vestido azul – Hermione le miró perpleja y asintió con una sonrisa, un poco tímida o más bien avergonzada

―Bueno, en realidad no tengo muchos vestidos – confesó apenada

Draco se encogió de hombros

―Podrías usarlo todos los días, este me gusta mucho

Y sin fijarse, Hermione olvidó que Draco no había contestado a su pregunta. El resto de la mañana ella la pasó hablando de su lugar natal, del pueblo minero, de cómo le gustaba salir a caminar y el tipo de vida que llevaba; tranquila y apacible. Draco no le quitaba ojo de encima, le veía y escuchaba atento. Tenía una pierna sobre la otra y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo; a Hermione le parecía una pose tan varonil, no paraba de sonrojarse. Tenía que tocarse las mejillas para aplacarlas de tan calientes que las sentía.

Después quedaron en silencio, ambos recargaron la cabeza sobre el sillón y miraron al techo de cristal. Veían pasar las blancas nubes que arrastraba el aire en el cielo. Su silencio no fue incómodo, sino lo opuesto; sintieron calma y paz al estar ahí juntos. La presencia del otro era más que suficiente, como si su espíritu se sosegara y se sintieran seguros con tan sólo el atisbo de la presencia silenciosa y reconfortante de cada uno.

Hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio con su curiosidad

―¿Por qué es de cristal esta biblioteca?

Draco suspiró, pesadamente, profundamente

―Porque me da la ilusión de tener un poco de paz y libertad.

No escuchó nada, pensó que ella estaría mirándolo interrogante. La vio de reojo, pero Hermione no apartaba la mirada del techo y él volvió la mirada a las nubes viajeras. Agradeció que no lo estrujara con esos ojos chocolate. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacían no podría negarles nada, lo diría todo, lo soltaría todo. Pero no hubo necesidad de que lo mirara a los ojos, se dio cuenta que con tan sólo una palabra de ella, un respiro o un movimiento él lo entregaría. Hermione tenía un don especial que lo hacía querer sincerarse. Entregaría su pasado y lo pondría a sus pies para que ella decidiera hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Pero hasta que ese momento llegara, se sentía impaciente, invadido por la incertidumbre. Estaba agobiado, una palabra de ella y tiraría todo por la borda. Un por qué, un cómo un cuándo y hablaría; se entregaría como el más vil de los criminales esperando la absolución o la sentencia. Pero ella permanecía callada hasta que dio un suspiro, entonces escuchó su voz

Y lo que escuchó lo dejó perplejo

―Ya no estarás sólo, yo puedo acompañarte

Fue su turno de abrir los ojos como platos. Se levantó y quedó sentado mirándola sorprendido. Ella apartó la mirada del techo y se le quedó mirando, hizo lo mismo que él, se sentó erguida y continuó

―Puedes contármelo cuando quieras, cuando te sientas seguro

Draco asintió silencioso y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Quedaron así mirándose unos segundos que para ambos parecieron alargarse aún más, hasta que se escuchó un quejido sordo; era el estómago de Hermione que ya le avisaba la hora de comer. Cubrió su estómago con su mano y lo miró lleno de vergüenza, él sonrió sinceramente, los gestos de Hermione le provocaban una ternura tremenda, como nunca pensó tenerla.

―Creo que debes regresar

Ella asintió

―¿vienes?

―no, lo siento

―Está bien – tomó su cuaderno junto con la carta y se dispuso a caminar a las escaleras, pero antes de bajar giró y le dijo– no volverás a sentirte solo, Draco, lo prometo

Él no contestó, asintió con una sonrisa en agradecimiento, y ella se marchó.

Sentado, todavía, escuchó abrir y cerrarse la puerta. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello y se levantó del sillón, caminó al ventanal y de ahí la miró caminar hacia el sendero de sauces; llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un listón rojo que miró y palpó como queriendo memorizar la textura; como si el listón mismo le diera la imagen de ella el segundo día que la vio salir de la biblioteca con el paso ligero.

Aquel día la había visto desde ese mismo lugar saltar y girar antes de entrar al camino de sauces, sin percatarse de que era vista, pensada y desde esa noche, soñada. Miró desde el cristal que el listón rojo que traía soltó sus rizos; el viento jugó con ellos antes de echar a volar ese pedazo de listón; siguió con la mirada su vuelo hasta que lo vio perderse entre el sendero de sauces. Fue como un impulso, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se vio afuera deteniéndose para agacharse y coger el listón.

Respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces. Guardó, nuevamente, el listón en su bolsillo y corrió hacia las escaleras; abrió de golpe la puerta y la llamó

―¡Hermione!

* * *

Caminaban a la par, en silencio. Él mirando al frente disfrutando del viento meciendo las ramas de los sauces; ella miraba al piso, a sus pies; sentía que si levantaba la vista y lo veía perdería el piso y caería de bruces. Pero iba feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Todavía recordaba cómo gritaba su nombre, y la alcanzó para decirle que la acompañaría hasta los rosales. Ella asintió sonriente y continuaron caminando. Y aunque el mutismo de ambos no era incómodo Hermione sintió la curiosidad, como siempre, de saber más de él, de lo que hacía; sus ocupaciones, sus hobbies, a dónde iba durante la tarde. Todavía no podía creer que se la pasara todo el día en la biblioteca.

―Por las mañanas solía cabalgar un poco, pero como ahora Hidalgo está lejos, me será un poco difícil

―Lo siento – lamentó sinceramente

―Está bien, no significa que no volveré a verlo, sólo debo buscar un tiempo libre

―Eso significa que tienes todo el día ocupado

―Voy a la universidad por las tardes

―¿De verdad? – dijo con entusiasmo. Los ojos parecían brillarle como si se tratasen de dos preciosas gemas color ambar. ―¿Qué estudias? ¡Espera, no me digas! Puedo adivinarlo ―él la miró entretenido y la dejó jugar ―¡Eres escritor! siempre te veo con libros de literatura en la mano

Le miró esperando a saber si había adivinado, pero él la miró serio para luego negar con la cabeza. La vio hacer un mohín que le resultó encantador y de repente le entraron unas ganas inconmensurables de besar esos labios. Estaban rosados de tanto haber sido mordidos por ella misma, le vino el deseo de ser el causante de torturar a besos esos finos labios, pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y contuvo esa necesidad que, una vez dado el primer beso, jamás podría ni intentaría volver a controlar.

―¡Ya sé, médico! Por eso tienes tantos libros sobre anatomía, química y biología

Entonces él volvió a negar. Ella bufó desilusionada por no adivinar, había mencionado psicología, historia, arte, leyes hasta que no se le ocurrió nada más

― ¿Te rindes ahora?

Ella asintió

―De hecho, no voy a la universidad para estudiar, sino a trabajar

―¡Qué! ¿no me digas que eres el jefe de limpieza? Porque no te lo creeré

Draco soltó una carcajada como nunca lo había hecho, fue tan sincera y liberadora que incluso contagió a Hermione quien empezó a reírse de su propia ocurrencia. Reían tan libres, en paz, y poco a poco fueron modulando su risa hasta que Draco contestó

―Doy clase de matemáticas y economía

No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ególatra pero arrebatadora ante la expresión de la chica.

―¡Eres matemático!

―Bueno, más bien economista. Pero soy bueno con los números.

―¿Y en qué universidad tienes tu cátedra?

―En la Universidad de Rochester

―Yo quisiera entrar ahí, dicen que es la mejor

―Es buena

―Entonces debes ser un genio

―¿te lo parezco?

―¡Eres muy joven y ya tienes una cátedra en la Universidad de Rochester, no cualquiera consigue una cátedra y menos en ese lugar!

Draco no dejaba de sonreír ante la impresión de Hermione al enterarse que era catedrático de la universidad. En el fondo se sentía satisfecho de haberla impresionado, pero sobre todo que fuera su inteligencia y él mismo lo que causara semejante impresión en ella y no el hecho de saberlo heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Eso le encantaba, en ningún momento había hecho mención de esa condición de heredero, excepto una sola vez, pasado un tiempo, en toda su vida, pero nunca porque le importara sino porque fue obligada a reconocerlo.

―En realidad tuve mucha ayuda, mi padrino es profesor de filosofía ahí y él apoyó mi solicitud

―Pero fue gracias a tu talento y tu genio que te apoyó, eres inteligente Draco, no debes restarle mérito a tu inteligencia.

―Supongo que tienes razón

Ella sonrió y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Se detuvieron, habían llegado a los rosales. Hermione le miró, tenía que despedirse, pero no quería. De hecho deseaba pedirle que fuera con ella a la mansión y si no quería entrar, no tenía que hacerlo, podría comer en el comedor de empleados, él era dueño y no le dirían nada, ¿verdad? O si lo hacían podrían comer en la cabaña, ella cargaría la comida hasta la cabaña de las mariposas.

Pero no pudo decir nada, tenía miedo de verse como una niña tonta, le miró serio, imperturbable. Se rindió y agachó la mirada, suspiró y empezó a despedirse aunque no quería hacerlo

―Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí …

Él emitió un sonido que ella interpretó como un "no hay de qué"

―Entonces, te veo maña…

―¿Te gustaría visitar la universidad?

Soltó de repente, mirándola fijamente; ya no impasible, sino impaciente, expectante. Hermione se contrarió un poco por la pregunta pero reaccionó de inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa que empezó a ensancharse.

¡Cómo amaba él esa sonrisa! Deseo poder aprisionarla para quedarse con ella toda la vida, tragó saliva, ahora no eran deseos de besarle, sino de abrazarla y suplicarle que dijera que sí. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos de su pregunta, pero él le parecieron minutos, horas, años. Permaneció con las manos en los bolsillos porque presentía que si las sacaba no podría controlar el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Y entonces la escuchó

―¡Claro! Me encantaría – y sepultó aún más las manos en esos bolsillos, el corazón se le aceleró. Se sintió como un adolescente cuando era ya hombre. Se aclaró la garganta para contener las ganas que tenía de gritar de alegría.

Apretó los labios antes de hablar y modular su voz

―Entonces así será - respiró profundo, ella no dejaba de mirarlo - ¿a qué hora regresan a la cabaña?

Hermione le miró confundida, pero contestó que a las ocho, después de la cena.

―¿Iremos por la mañana cierto?

―Claro

―Entonces me apresuraré a desayunar mañana por la mañana y te veo en la biblioteca a la misma hora, tal vez pueda ocultar un trozo de panqué para ti.

―No es necesario que lo hagas, podemos tomar el desayuno en la universidad

Sonrió y otra vez, el gruñido de su estómago la avergonzó. Hizo el ademan de despedirse con la mano, mientras caminaba unos pasos adelante.

―¿Hermione? – ella volvió a mirarlo ― no tengo

Ella le observaba con extrañeza, ladeando un poco la cabeza por no comprenderá bien qué es lo que le quería decir, entonces él continuo:

―No tengo novia

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos, Draco pensó que nunca había visto tanta luz en unos ojos, aún bajo los rayos del sol. Draco le regaló una sonrisa, la más hermosa, pensó Hermione, y se despidió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Ella levantó la mano para darle el hasta luego y caminó por el rosal. La miró andar hasta que la perdió a la distancia, dio media vuelta y volvió, aunque no al mismo lugar. Tomó un camino diferente, hacia el otro lado; al oeste de la propiedad.

* * *

En el comedor Hermione se encontró con una revuelta. No habían podido empezar a comer porque se habían presentado algunos problemas con unas visitar inesperadas en la mansión. Robert y Marti subían y bajaban. El señor Petro intentaba localizar a Oliver para que fuese en el auto a buscar al señor Greengrass.

Hermione no entendía el embrollo que se estaba armando o se había armado en la mansión. Caminaba desconcertada intentado saber qué pasaba, chocó con Sophie quien le gritó que se hiciera a un lado. Decidió ir al comedor a buscar a su mamá, pero no la encontró, empezó a ponerse nerviosa y entonces fue a la cocina. Encontró a Caty y a Sara entibiando agua en unas ollas, iba a preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, pero Eliza y Esthela la apartaron con un empujón; Esthela llevaba un bol de plata en donde vaciaron el agua tibia, mientras que Eliza sostenía en sus brazos un par de toallas blancas.

―¡Hermione! – ella volteo a su derecha – ven aquí querida, puedes quemarte

―Lucy, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó confundida – ¿pasó algo malo?¿mi mamá está bien?

―Tranquila, tu madre está bien. Es sólo que llegó una visita inesperada a los señores y empezó a sentirse muy mal.

―¿por qué?

―Porque es una insensata que le gusta llamar la atención

―¡Robert!

―Pero, Lucy, es la verdad

Hermione los miraba a ambos sin comprender todavía nada

―Pero no tienes que decirlo así, ¿qué pasará si la señora McGonagall o el señor Petro te escuchan?

―Lo sé Lucy, pero esa mujer me tiene harto – reprochó el joven con cierto rencor – cada vez que viene no es más que para quejarse y echarle más culpa al joven Mal…

―¡Robert! – el chico quedó congelado, la sangre s ele fue a los pies y quedó pálido. Hermione lo notó, los tres voltearon y encontraron al señor Petro mirando severamente a Robert, éste fue a su encuentro y se perdieron entre los pasillos.

Hermione sintió una punzada en su corazón. Presentía que esa visita tenía algo que ver con la melancolía de su Draco. Pero la voz de Rose la sacó de su pensamiento, la chica entraba con unas jarras de metal entre las manos. Hermione le preguntó qué era eso, ella le explicó que era leche, pedida especialmente para las visitas que se quedarían a cenar hoy.

―¿Y qué pasará con la comida? ¿puedes decirme qué sucede?

―Lo siento, Hermione. Hoy no tendremos comida. La señorita Greengrass vino de visita y fue inesperada.

Con el tiempo aquellas visitas inesperadas se harían con más frecuencia, sobre todo después de ese día. Hermione había resoplado más de una vez al mirar todos corriendo o eufóricos, incluso con el ceño fruncido, tal parecía que esa "visita" no era agradable a la mayoría de los empleados, pero lo cierto era que esos resoplidos se extenderían a lo largo de los años transformados muchas veces en suspiros, y algunas veces en congojas.

Mientras pensaba distraídamente en la caminata junto a Draco, creía que el destino había empezado a moverse, sintió que había una fuerza, o el universo mismo la había llevado desde Inglaterra hasta América y le había abierto las puertas de la mansión Malfoy sólo para que ella conociera a Draco. Sonreía atolondradamente en recuerdo de su plática con él, en su cita mañana por la mañana y en… _espera, ¿cita? ¿Es una cita?_

"―bueno, no propiamente – _pero nos invitó a la universidad, dónde trabaja, ¿no? -_ sí, eso es cierto – _Entonces, técnicamente es una cita – ¿_ Eso crees? ¿Pero qué no en una cita se va al cine o al parque a tomar un helado? – _Osh! Hermione, cómo se nota que sigues siendo una niña, él no es un niño, es un hombre, tiene veinte años, recuerdas? Obvio las citas de adultos son diferentes.-_ Sí, tienes razón – _claro que la tengo! Niña tonta –¿_ Tonta? ¡Oye, cuida tu lenguaje!

―¿Disculpa?

―Oh! Cielos santo, no, nada, discúlpame Eliza, estaba hablando sola

―Sí que eres extraña

La castaña dejó pasar el gesto de rechazo y burla que hizo la empleada y volvió a sus ensoñaciones habituales desde que puso en pie en esa mansión: Draco Malfoy. Se preguntó si así era como en realidad funcionaba el destino. Recordó entonces a su padre, pocos días antes de morir; su semblante, aquel día era débil, demacrado y ojeroso. Estaba muy delgado, ese día su madre tenía que ir a la villa y conseguir a un doctor de inmediato; Edmund estaba cada vez más grave y ya había empezado a toser sangre. En ese momento íntimo y solitario que compartió con él, Hermione recibió una lección de vida que en ese momento no comprendía, ni siquiera ahora ahí sentada en la mansión, sino que lo haría tiempo después. Pero aquel día, en que su padre tocía sin poder controlarlo, le escuchaba decir: "El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos lo que jugamos"

Suspiró con nostalgia y fervor, algo en el fondo de ella misma le decía que el destino no se había puesto en marcha el día en que su madre y ella embarcaron rumbo a América, sino en el momento en que decidiera poner manos al juego del destino y remar con él o contra él. Su destino cayó en la profundidad de unos ojos grises y a ese destino se aferraría cada día, todos los días.

―Herms! Herms, querida

Jane había entrado al comedor buscando a su hija con afán

―¿Qué pasa mamá, aquí estoy? – salió corriendo de la cocina

―Ven aquí, cariño, por favor – apresuró a su hija con la mano – pronto querida

Hermione no sabía de qué se trataba, su mamá parecía un poco preocupada. La llevó hasta la estancia donde las recibieron los señores Malfoy el primer día que llegaron, desde esa vez no había entrado nunca más a la mansión; le pareció hermosa, como un antiguo palacio. Pensó que sería maravilloso y misterioso vivir ahí, aunque Draco no lo hiciera, le pareció una locura del chico; aunque después lo entendería, y tendría que pasar una visita más a esa mansión para que Hermione deseara nunca volver a pisarla, sólo hasta entonces comprendería el rechazo de Draco hacia aquel lugar.

Quería preguntar a su madre qué sucedía, pero no lo hizo, pronto se enteraría, si no, Jane jamás hubiese acudido a buscarla.

Pasaron la estancia general y subieron unas escaleras, unas enormes escaleras que llevaban a un gran pasillo con grandes ventanas al frente. Jane siguió hasta una puerta talada en madera a su derecha. Indicó a Hermione detenerse y llamó. Esperaron unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz del señor Malfoy indicándoles que pasasen.

Hermione andaba entre anonadada por la decoración y la intriga de saber al fin qué cosa sucedía. Cuando entraron se quedaron de pie, cerca de la puerta. Jane dio indicaciones a su hija de esperar por ella ahí, Hermione asintió quedó de pie, con ambas manos al frente.

Pudo observar a su madre andar por la estancia, era una estancia más grande que en la que fueron recibidas. Estaba meticulosamente decorada, y de formas muy elegantes; se notaba la fastuosidad de la familia. Al centro había una sala, bastante cómoda; ahí se encontraban reunidas varias personas; todos alrededor de alguien más, sentada en uno de los sillones, el más grande de todos.

Estaban la señora Narcissa, Spohie y Eliza, con toallas y bandejas de agua. La señora McGonagall y el señor Mafoy, bastante apartado, pues había ido a servirse una copa de alguna bebía. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, el parecido de Draco con su padre le resultaba un poco abrumador. Eran como dos gotas de agua, la similitud física era impresionante, sin embargo, su mirada, ahí radicaba la abismal diferencia. La mirada del señor Malfoy era fría y vacía. Causaba terror, infundía terror; la de Draco, en cambio, era diferente, su mirada era dulce, fuerte, urgente y hasta tormentosa. Sus ojos expresaban más de lo que lo hacían los ojos de su padre.

―Hermione, hija

La chica retrocedió un paso asustada, no había estado atenta al llamado de su madre, hasta que le tomó de un brazo y la haló para que caminara junto a ella.

Se detuvieron cerca de la persona que se encontraba sentada. Se trataba de una mujer; de cabello castaño y rasgos finos, era hermosa. Aunque su figura era exageradamente delgada, parecía lucir enferma, muy enferma; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione, no lo pudo evitar, había algo en esa mujer que no le hacía sentir cómoda, pensó que quizás era por su aspecto.

―Señora, aquí está mi hija – empezó a hablar Jane dirigiéndose a Narcissa quien sostenía con fuerza una de las manos de la joven sentada – Ella puede ayudar a la señorita Greengrass

¿Greengrass? Hermione abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ella era la señorita Greengrass, causante de la sombra que se apodera de la mirada de Draco. Hermione quedó congelada, no atinó a hacer una reverencia cuando la señorita Greengrass levantó la mirada en su dirección.

Sintió un desasosiego crecer en su pecho, la mirada de la señorita parecía comérsela, parecía irradiar odio o alguna especie de rencor. Hermione sólo desvió la mirada, no sabía dónde posarla, hasta que encontró una silla de ruedas junto al descansabrazo del sillón e inevitablemente volvió a mirar a la señorita sólo para darse cuenta de que nunca había dejado de observarla. La miraba de pies a cabeza. Hermione se sintió desprotegida.

Escuchó hablar a la señora Narcissa y a su madre. Le explicaba que Hermione tiene conocimientos médicos, estaba estudiando para hacer su examen de enfermería, pero en Inglaterra había estado trabajando en la clínica de la villa. Narcissa no estaba muy segura de permitirlo, pero autorizó a Hermionea tratar a la señorita Greengrass mientras el médico de cabecera llegara.

―Hermione, la señorita Greengrass necesita encontrar tranquilidad al dolor que siente en las piernas

―Claro, madre – contestó ella- un masaje entonces – continuó mirando a la chica enfermiza – no se preocupe, el dolor pasará pronto

No hubo respuesta, sólo no dejaba de mirarla. Hermione se sentía intimidada, expuesta. No quería juzgarla, pero había algo en esa mujer que no le agradaba, nada.

La señora McGonagall llamó a Robert para que cargara a la señorita Greengrass a una habitación contigua, ahí la recostaron en un diván; Hermione solicitó algunos esencias, toallas limpias y agua tibia, cuando le fueron dados se dispuso a masajear las piernas de la señorita.

Todos los demás estaban en la estancia, Hermione se había quedado sola con un incómodo silencio. Tantas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza. Estaba segura de que ella era la tal señorita Greengrass de la que estaban hablando Hagrid y Draco. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de la fuente original para saber qué fue lo que sucedió que tiene prisionero a Draco, no podía preguntar nada. No sería sensato ni correcto. Estaba impaciente e incómoda por la mirada que la señorita Greengrass mantenía sobre ella.

Hasta que por fin habló

―¿en qué universidad estudias enfermería?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Hermione, no esperaba que le dirigiera la palabra, de hecho esperaba que nunca lo hiciera, y ahora tendría que responder

―Todavía en ninguna, señorita, pero estoy estudiando para hacer mi examen el próximo periodo

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, pero no duró mucho hasta que nuevamente Hermione fue cuestionada, porque eso es lo que sentía, ser cuestionada. La señorita Greengrass no parecía preguntar sólo por mantener un ambiente cordial o ser amable con ella, lo hacía para evaluarla, Hermione lo sabía, cada pregunta era muy específica, sobre lo que hacía y sobre su persona.

―¿En dónde harás ese dichoso examen?

―En la universidad de Rochester, señorita

―¿Por qué ahí?

―Es la mejor

―Y es privada, ¿lo sabías?

―Sí, señorita, estoy enterada

―¿y?

―Disculpe, señorita, no comprendo

―Uf! Y así quieres estudiar en la universidad más cara del país – la mujer levantó su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Hermione casi deja escapar una risilla de burla por el exagerado movimiento que hizo con la mano sólo para apartar un poco de cabello.

Esto no le gustó a la señorita Greengrass quien volvió a interrogarla de inmediato

―Te pregunté ¿cómo piensas estudiar en Rochester si no tienes dinero? – se encogió de hombros casi con asco – sé que Lucius es un hombre generoso, pero no creo que con el sueldo de tu madre alcance.

―Y tiene razón señorita. – Contestó Hermione sin dejar de hacer su labor – yo solicitaré una beca.

―¿beca? Bueno, supongo que cada muerto de hambre busca la manera de sobrevivir – la miraba con superioridad mientras hablaba.

Hermione no toleró este comentario y apretó con más fuerza de lo normal una de las piernas que masajeaba. Notó a la señorita Greengrass chillar del dolor, se disculpó inmediatamente, pero no fue suficiente. La furia Greengrass ya se había desatado; la sujetó de la muñeca y jaló con fuerza hacia abajo, Hermione casi cae al piso, quedó de rodillas junto a la señorita Greengrass siendo asesinada con la mirada.

Sentía muy de cerca su respiración enfurecida. El agarre de su mano no fue violento, pero debido a la fuerza que aplicaba, sentía cómo se enterraban las uñas en su piel.

―Señorita, lo siento, no fue mi intención

―Claro que no, pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar

―Por supuesto que no señorita

La soltó con desprecio y le dijo que continuara. Hermione sólo se dedicó a masajear y a dar ejercicio a las piernas de la señorita. El resto del trabajo lo hizo en absoluto silencio. Cuando terminó, empezó a guardar todas las cosas para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Su presencia le provocaba un estupor desagradable.

Pero antes de retirarse, fue detenida por la voz aguda e incisiva de la señorita Greengrass

―Y será mejor que me respetes o haré que te corran a ti y a tu madre de esta casa- la vio levantarse sobre sus brazos para encararla con desafío – ¿me escuchaste? Aquí, tu eres la servidumbre, niña

―Claro, señorita, no volverá a suceder.

Y qué más hubiese querido Hermione que esa promesa nunca se cumpliera, pero lo cierto era que la señorita Greengrass no sólo sería un problema laboral para su madre, sino que sería la sombra de ella misma, una sombra que aunque la evitara estaría ahí. Y Hermione tuvo que aprender a defenderse, a ella y a los que amaba de un modo que nunca creyó posible. En ese momento, no lo sabía, pero el largo suspiro que dio después de cerrar la puerta de la estancia le duraría varios años después.

* * *

Hagrid se levantaba abrumado por los golpes tan desmesurados en su puerta, el pobre hombre apenas había tenido un poco de descanso y estaba con de mal humor por la visita de los Greengrass; se había quedado sin comida, a penas pisó la cocina y la señora Caty le dijo que había problemas, nuevamente, con la señorita Astoria.

Hagrid bufó y decidió regresar a su cabaña, algo encontraría entre las conservas que pudiera comer, y eso hacía hasta que un fuerte golpe en la puerta le sobresaltó provocando que dejara caer un frasco de manzana en conserva. Con decepción y enojó tuvo que ir a la puerta

―¿cómo va todo?

―¿eso es una pregunta real?

―Cielos, Hagrid ¿qué demonios es ese olor?

―Era mi comida – dijo buscando algún cepillo para barrer los desechos – siéntate, déjame limpiar esto

―No te preocupes puedo quedarme de pie, sólo vine a preguntar si …

―¿Astoria sigue en la mansión? – completó sin dejar de dedicarse con pesar a recoger esa comida perdida

―Más bien venía a preguntar si conoces algún lugar como una heladería o algún café a dónde ir

Entonces Hagrid levantó la mirada sorprendido, ¿Draco preguntando por una heladería o un café?

―¿Tú preguntado por una heladería o un café?

―Vamos, no es tan raro – se llevó las manos a los bolsillos –oye, ¿no quieres que te ayude? Eso realmente huele mal

―puedo hacerlo – entonces volvió su atención al desastre en el piso – mejor abre la ventana.

El chico obedeció y prefirió quedarse cerca de esa ventana, la conserva de manzana parecía más bien ser vinagre poco comestible.

―Y ¿bien?

―bien, ¿qué?

―A ti no te gusta el helado

―Pero sí el café – se encogió de hombros ―¡ No puedes estar haciendo eso!- Hagrid había puesto unas cuantas manzanas, las que quedaron a resguardo en el frasco sin tocar el piso, sobre un plato

―No puedo esperar a la cena, los Greengrass se quedarán hasta tarde - dijo buscando ahora una cuchara – y seguro será una velada muy larga

Draco bufó a un lado, frunció el ceño.

―¿no te han buscado?

―¡qué si no! - se alejó de la ventana y buscó algún banco para unirse a Hagrid a la mesa – Oliver fue por mí cuando llegué después de hablar con los del establo para avisarme de la llegada de Astoria

―Asumo que no fuiste a recibirla

―asumes bien

―Eso explica el alboroto que se armó en la mansión, todo el mundo se quedó sin comer porque la señorita se sintió mal

―Lo imagino, ese dolor en sus piernas tan repentino debido a su condición

―¿por qué quieres ir a un café? Hace mucho que no sales

―Me han dado ganas de hacerlo – pasó una mirada por la cabaña, hasta que se detuvo en un punto, se levantó de su asiento y fue a una estantería cercana, cogió una botella de licor y se sirvió un trago

―Tú prefieres los speakeasy

Draco volvió a tomar asiento frente a Hagrid

―¿olvidas que hay ley seca?

―eso a ti nunca te importó, a demás dicen que el próximo año la derogarán

―Ya se estaban tardando

―tuviste que ver, ¿cierto?

Draco le miró serio, tensó la mandíbula. Se acomodó con inconformidad en su asiento, quiso desviar la mirada hacia la ventana abierta, pero no tendría sentido, Hagrid era insistente. Volvió a tomar un trago a la botella y suspiró cansinamente

―debes dejar de involucrarte con ellos, Draco, al menos por un tiempo

―No puedo solo obviarlos, trafican con alcohol para sobrevivir a la falta de trabajo, apenas pudieron conservar la beca después del accidente

―Si tu padre se entera de que sigues frecuentando a Ron y a Neville entonces te quitará la única libertad que te queda

―Gracias por los ánimos, Hagrid

Ninguno dijo nada después, quedaron en silencio largo rato. Hagrid comiendo sus manzanas con sabor a vinagre y Draco tomando un trago de vez en vez. No se trataba de un silencio incómodo, sino más bien uno con la suficiente confianza de compartir un tiempo entre amigos. Aunque Draco echaba una mirada al rostro de aquel hombre gigante de vez en cuando, y le parecían curiosos esos gestos que hacía cuando se llevaba una cucharada de manzana a la boca.

Miró su reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde. Dio otro trago a la botella y se puso de pie.

―Descuida, Hagrid, mi padre no sospecha y no lo hará – puso la botella en el mismo lugar en la que la había encontrado – voy cada domingo al club a convivir con los Greengrass y los Zabini. – Cogió el picaporte – los Nott son más tolerables

Abrió la puerta para volver y despedirse con la mano

―Pero menos que la señorita Granger

Draco sonrió. Hagrid le notó de una manera extraña, desde que esa chica había llegado a su vida, Draco parecía menos autómata, más humano. Lucía dispuesto a no dejar entregarse a la parsimonia de una vida vacía en medio de las cuentas familiares, clubes y mujeres interesadas. Draco iba a visitarlo una vez por semana a la cabaña y conversaban un poco, o sólo e hacían compañía. Él le llevaba una botella de alcohol que compraba a sus amigos, y aunque Draco no se percataba, siempre, en algún punto de la conversación, terminaba hablando de la chica de la biblioteca. Siempre había tenido cuidado de llamarla sólo "chica", pero cuando se perdía entre sus palabras, terminaba llamándola Hermione. Hagrid nunca comentó nada al respecto, él sólo lo dejaba hablar.

Hacía tiempo que Draco no sonreía como lo hacía ahora, no le prohibiría nada, no tenía derecho, pero cuidaría de él; hasta donde más pudiera y hasta donde él mismo se lo permitiera. Sabía que los señores Malfoy no consentirían una relación entre la hija de una de sus empleadas y su hijo, pero esperaba, de verdad lo deseaba, que todo saliera bien para ese muchacho, al que aprendió a querer desde que nació.

―¿no me lo dirás cierto?

―Mejor pregúntale a Pansy, creo que ella es la más indicada

―De acuerdo

―¡Draco!

Giró mirándolo a los ojos

―Sólo ten cuidado, por ambos

Él asintió y salió rumbo a la universidad.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas, Agradezco a todas las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, su palabras son importantes para mi. Gracias por apreciar y seguir esta historia, a todos los que le han dado a favoritos, también gracias. Una disculpa por la tardanza en este nuevo capitulo, pero estaba ultimando algunas cosas. Espero les guste, por favor no olviden dejar sus comentarios e impresiones.**

 **Visita a Rochester**

* * *

 **"La vida está llena de milagros de estos, milagros que pueden esperar siempre los enamorados."**

* * *

―!Herms, tranquila, te ves hermosa así¡

―¿Te parece?

―Por supuesto que sí

―uf! A veces detesto mi cabello

―Ven aquí – dijo Jane invitando a Hermione a levantarse del tocador – déjame a mí

Se quitó ella misma una horquilla y con ella sujetó el mechón travieso y rebelde de su hija. Hizo un pequeño y sencillo recogido en la nuca sostenido por un broche. La miró detenidamente, por unos segundos; sostuvo sus hombros y sonrió para quitarle esos nervios.

―Hermione, por favor, ten mucho cuidado

―No te preocupes mamá, lo hare – Jane le dio un abrazo que duró un tiempo – a demás ¡iremos a la universidad, mama! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

―Puedo notarlo, querida

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta, ambas miraron en dirección a la estancia. Jane volvió a mirar a Hermione y acarició su mejilla, le dio una última sonrisa para tranquilizarla, la pobre tenía una temblorina incontrolable en sus manos, antes de ir a la puerta.

―Señora Granger – se quitó el sombrero – buenas noches

―Joven Malfoy, bienvenido, pase – él la siguió hasta la pequeña estancia. Jane le invitó a sentarse y así lo hizo.

Junto a él miró una fotografía; era la familia de Hermione, su madre y su padre juntos, parecía ser de hace mucho tiempo; calculó la edad de Hermione en la foto como de una niña de cinco años. Sonrió por la imagen de ella con una enorme sonrisa, era tan hermosa, desde siempre, pensó.

Suspiró un poco nervioso, Hagrid tenía razón, debía irse con cuidado, sin embargo, había algo que le impulsaba a seguir, a no apartarse de Hermione y era algo bueno; lo intuyó y lo confirmaría al terminar el día. Respiró profundo, se sentía como un crío, un vil adolescente; suspiró nuevamente, ya era un hombre y no cabía posibilidad de que se mostrara contrariado o intimidado incluso por la señora Granger. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca había sentido un cosquilleo de tan grandes dimensiones en su estómago como el que sintió la noche de ayer, cuando tocó la puerta de la cabaña de las mariposas para solicitar el permiso de la señora Granger para llevar a Hermoine a la universidad.

Sospechó, por un momento que ella se negaría, sobre todo por la diferencia de edad, pero más, por la condición de ambos. Él era consciente de ello, demasiado, en realidad, y eso le atormentaba cada noche, lo que menos quería era darle problemas a la señora Granger y menos poner en una situación difícil a Hermione, pues conociendo el ambiente social y tan elitista al que pertenecía su familia, era más que seguro que no vieran con buenos ojos a la chica y no sólo eso, si no que se encargarían de desprestigiarla. Se culpó a sí mismo por obligar a Hermione a tener que lidiar con el peso de su familia también y con lo que ello conllevaba; sintió un impulso de levantare y salir corriendo, pero la visión de la chica ocultándose entre el pasillo espiando la conversación que sostenía con la señora Granger, hizo que toda preocupación se disipara. Pensó que nunca conocería criatura más adorable que ella, ocultándose, como una niña pequeña, con ojos expectantes y atentos a él; y justo tuvo razón, jamás en toda su vida conoció a otra mujer igual a Hermione.

Jane entró a la habitación para avisar que Draco había llegado, Hermione dio un suspiro y se echó un último vistazo al espejo, Jane la detuvo para darle un bolso, aunque en realidad era de ella, tuvo que sacar, a prisa, las cosas de adentro y se lo entregó. Abrazó con fuerza a su hija, su corazón se encogía hasta sentirlo del tamaño de una uva; amaba a su hija, el único y último recuerdo que le quedaba de su esposo, no quería que la lastimaran. Pero justo ayer, cuando el joven Malfoy pidió hablar con ella y lo vio saludarla tan caballerosamente, supo que no podía hacer mucho; el destino ya había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, quería decirle que no, estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero lo vio desviar su mirada y supo que se había encontrado con la de Hermione; vio en esos ojos grises la fuerza y el anhelo que ella misma había visto hace muchos años en los ojos de Edmund cuando fue a hablar con su padre para salir a caminar con ella tan sólo un par de horas. Sólo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien para ambos muchachos, a ella no le quedaba más opción que estar ahí para apoyarlos, pero sobre todo para ella.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa, Draco estaba de espaldas, sentado en el sillón mediano observando la fotografía. Se detuvo un momento, le pareció ver el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Vestía, como siempre, un perfecto traje de tres piezas en color gris Oxford, sus zapatos eran negros, bien lustrados y sostenía en sus manos un sombrero estilo homburg.

Estaba tan perdida en la imagen tan elegante de Draco que no se fijó y tropezó con otra mesita. Draco la vio y se levantó de inmediato. Hermione pudo distinguir, entonces, una camisa de rayas finas y su corbata negra.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí , lo siento – contestó bajando la mirada, empezó a sonrojarse.

―Qué lindo vestido

Él le sonrió y ella soltó una pequeña risa, supo que Draco trataba de hacerla sentir menos apenada por su tropiezo. Y lo había conseguido, pues llevaba el mismo vestido azul de siempre con una estola diferente, esta vez no era blanca sino color nude, haciéndola ver más delicada.

―Gracias

―Señora Granger – dijo buscando con la mirada a Jane que estaba a tras de Hermione mirando cariñosamente a su hija ―debemos irnos, volveremos antes de las cuatro

―Claro, por favor, tengan cuidado

Hermione se despidió de su madre y salió de la cabaña guiada por el brazo de Draco hacia su auto. Miró desde la ventana a Jane, aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mientras Draco entraba del otro lado y arrancaba. Por el espejo del auto vio a su madre mirarla partir y empezar ella a caminar rumbo a la mansión. Sintió que en el fondo y en silencio le deseaba buena suerte.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, y no por incomodidad sino porque no sabían a bien qué decir, estaban nerviosos. No podría decirse quién lo estaba más, si Draco que veía por el rabillo del ojo a una Hermione absorta en el camino desde la ventana o ella misma, que apenas veía las piedras en el camino sin prestar realmente atención por dónde se dirigían. Sólo sabía que aún seguían en la propiedad Malfoy, aún no pasaban el caminito empedrado, ¿o sí?

―No, aún no

―¿Cómo?

―Aún no hemos pasado el "caminito" empedrado

―Oh! Por dios! Pensé en voz alta otra vez – se llevó ambas manos al rostro, para asegurarse de que el teñido rojo de sus mejillas no se notara demasiado

Draco rió disimuladamente, no quería avergonzarla, pero todos esos gestos y sus ocurrencias, le hacían feliz. Volvieron a guardar silencio, sobre todo porque la notaba un poco ensimismada, o más bien preocupada por sus mejillas. Pensó en decirle que no temiera mostrarse así con él, que realmente lo apreciaba, de hecho le encantaba que fuese así; le hacía sentir seguro y liviano. Pensó que si alguna vez le pidieran describir cómo se siente la alegría, tendría que darle palabras a esta sensación que le estaba invadiendo de sólo tener cerca a Hermione.

No podría dejar de contemplarla, no quería. Esa sensación recorriendo todo su cuerpo como un rayo incesante que le taladraba hasta el alma, era una sacudida de regocijo que nunca pensó experimentar. Sabía que tal vez no era correcto, pensó, entonces en la advertencia que le dio Hagrid antes de salir de la cabaña, que tuviera cuidado, por ambos, pero más por ella. Hermione era demasiado buena y preciada para él como para lastimarla. Se sintió un egoísta, no quería que ella pensara que él lo hacía sólo por diversión; esas sensaciones, aunque repentinas, no eran pasajeras, no podrían serlo. Soñaba con ella cada noche, todas las noches desde que la conoció, y eso no podría ser más que una señal

¿Por qué no tener un poco de felicidad en su vida? Tenía derecho a ella, ¿no?

―¿qué sucede?

―¿qué?

―¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien?

―sí, claro, ¿por qué?

―dijiste: "tengo derecho a ella"

―oh!, sí

―¿estás bien?

―sí, me refería a un asunto de la cátedra, lo siento

―oh! Está bien

Volvieron a quedar callados.

Draco se recriminó por el desliz. Suspiró nervioso y decidió alejar cualquier pensamiento pesimista de su cabeza, sobre todo en este día, ya suficientes días negros había tenido como para dejar que este se oscureciera también. Haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo así, con el cielo despejado, en calma, en paz, hasta donde le fuera posible y hasta que Hermione le dijera lo contrario.

Llegaron rápidamente a la universidad. A Hermione le pareció maravillosa, era un edificio enorme, la arquitectura le pareció monumental. El enorme edificio estaba rodeado de un camino arbóreo impresionante; recordó la biblioteca de cristal en la propiedad Malfoy, excepto que aquí, eran Robles y no sauces. Pensó que ella prefería los sauces, su aroma era más cálido y reconfortante.

Draco la guió hasta la entrada de la universidad, cruzaron unas escaleras que a ella le parecieron interminables, en unos minutos se encontraban en el campus central. El color de la piedra de la arquitectura era oscuro; casi rojizo, ella puso su mano sobre uno de los pilares.

―El color se debe a los rayos del sol

―oh! Ya veo

―Ven, te mostraré el campus

Y caminaron a través de los pasillos silenciosos de la universidad. Le mostró las áreas y las facultades; la de arte, la de ciencias, y la de medicina.

―Si decides hacer tu examen aquí, nos veremos muy seguido – le dijo señalando la entrada a la facultad de ciencias – mi facultad está ahí, justo a un lado de la de medicina

―¿y dónde das clase?

―Ven conmigo, te llevaré – y Draco tomó por instinto la mano de Hermione, pero esta vez fue diferente a como lo hizo en la biblioteca de cristal; ahora entrelazó sus dedos entre los de ella, fue un movimiento natural, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo hacía y claramente se acostumbraría demasiado pronto a no dejar de hacerlo.

Hermione sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarle el pecho. Sintió la mano suave y fuerte de Draco sostener la suya, se dejó llevar por el toque y por su fuerza. Cerró los ojos disfrutando un momento del agarre y deseo con toda su alma que aquella mano jamás la soltara, y como si fuese una aprendiz de pitonisa, esa mano varonil que ahora la guiaba entre los pasillos de la universidad, jamás soltaría su mano, al contrario, la apresaría cada vez más cerca.

―Tengo tres salones asignados – dijo empujando una puerta de madera frente a ellos – este, que es para la cátedra de economía y unos dos más en el piso de arriba para la de matemáticas

Todo esto lo decía sin soltarle de la mano.

―Te llevaré ahora a mi oficina

Ella sonreía complacida.

Entraron a una pequeña oficina con un enorme ventanal que daba a uno de los patios de la universidad. Había montón de papeles alrededor del escritorio, así como en el piso, a demás de hojas pegadas en las paredes.

―Está un poco desordenado, disculpa

Ella negó con la cabeza

―Me parece maravilloso – dijo caminando a través del lugar hasta llegar a la ventana ―Es asombroso que hayas preferido compartir tu conocimiento en una cátedra y no sólo recluirte

Draco la miró seriamente, se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó en un perchero cerca del escritorio.

―Mis padres no están de acuerdo con esto, a ellos no les hace mucha gracia que tenga una cátedra en la universidad

―Pero son tus padres y te quieren, han aceptado que lo hagas, ¿no? Seguro también piensan que es una labor loable, sigues aquí

―No de una manera tan fácil, Hermione – dijo quitándose también el saco – en realidad tenemos un trato

―¿un trato? – Hermione recordó su primer encuentro con la señorita Greengrass, pensó que ese trato tendría que ver con ella. Quiso preguntar, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no fuera porque habían sido interrumpidos por una chica morena que entraba sin darse aviso a la oficina de Draco

―¡Hola! - saludó la mujer, lucia hermosa, tenía el cabello azabache, con un semi recogido, vestía con un elegante vestido estilo sastre, parecía ser maestra. Hermione la vio desconcertada, parecía conocerlo muy bien pues él se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejar salir un quejido. _Tal vez es su novia –_ Pero dijo que no tenía – _tal vez nos mintió._

Draco se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Hermione, notó cómo su mirada se ensombreció apenas entró su colega a la oficina y antes de que se generara una confusión fue a su lado para hacer la presentación formal

―Hermione, ella es Pansy, una amiga y colega. Ella reaccionó al suave toque de la mano en su espalda. Le miró atenta y después de que habló, el brillo volvió a su mirada.

― soy Hermione Granger – extendió la mano – un gusto en conocerla señorita… - Pansy estrechó la mano y dio un beso en la mejilla de la chica que la desconcertó un poco

―Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson, el gusto es mío, Hermione, hace tanto que ansiaba conocerte

― ¿enserio?

―Draco no para de hablar de ti

―Pansy, no lo hagas por favor – intervino el rubio ligeramente sonrojado.

Hermione no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar del sonrojo de Draco, era la primera vez que le veía apenado.

―No te preocupes, querido, no te avergonzaré

Hermione le veía sonriente, mientras él, nervioso, se pasaba una mano por la cabeza

―No le contaré a Hermione cómo me pediste consejo para llevarla a tomar un café o un helado

―Pansy, ¿no tienes una clase que dar?

―Es cierto – dijo sin contener la risa, ni ella ni Hermione habían parado ve reír de él – lo siento, querida, salí de clase para venir, los vi llegar

―¿nos viste? ¿Pansy, cómo eres capaz de venir aquí a molestar?

―Tranquilo, colega. Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo estuvieses haciendo bien – dijo acercándose más a Hermione – es un poco torpe, pero es buen chico, a demás está loco por ti

―¡Pansy!

Hermione no paraba de reír y sonreír al ver el apuro en el que se encontraba el rubio

―¡pero es cierto! – se encogió de hombros – "Miome, de rizos castaños, ojos cálidos, piel perfecta, simplemente bella…"

Draco se aclaró la garganta, abriendo los ojos como platos ante la ocurrencia de Pansy. Con ella como amiga, definitivamente no necesitaba enemigos.

―¡Pansy! No querrás dejar viudo a Ron antes de la boda, ¿verdad?

―Tienes razón, Draco. Soy una mentirosa, la palabra que realmente usó fue: HERMOSA

Hermione no podía contener su corazón en el pecho, ni la risa tampoco, vio a Draco discutir aún más con su amiga hasta que él mismo la corriera de su oficina. Pansy alcanzó a despedirle con la mano y deseó volverse a ver pronto. Promesa furtiva que cumplirían, y hasta grandes confidentes se volverían; ambas serían grandes soporte para cada una, sobre todo para los momentos difíciles en los años venideros, realmente difíciles.

―Pansy es muy agradable – decía para romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos después de la joven mujer saliera de la oficina y Draco permaneciera con las manos en los bolsillos intentando decir algo para no parecer un niño.

Hasta que por fin habló

―Lo es, le conozco desde hace tiempo

―¿Qué cátedra tiene ella?

―Historia del arte

―OH! Qué maravilla!

Y así cayeron, sin evitarlo, en una de aquellas pláticas de relleno que servía para apaciguar los nervios que padecía Hermione bajo la mirada de Draco. Le contaba sobre Pansy, los padres de ella y los suyos fueron amigos años atrás, hasta que el padre de Pansy murió repentinamente de un ataque al corazón. Esto provocó que la economía de la familia se volviera inestable, y lo peor era que la madre de Pansy tuvo algunos problemas legales para resolver el testamento de su esposo. Pansý estaba a punto de terminar la universidad, pero se relacionó con Ronald Weasley, también estudiante de esta universidad, pintor. Y aunque al principio los padres de Pansy no estaban de acuerdo con su relación por provenir de una familia pobre, poco a poco aceptaron a Ronald.

Pero no todo en el círculo neoyorquino estuvieron de acuerdo con que los Pansy permitieran a su hija relacionarse con un don nadie, entre ellos, los Malfoy. Por lo que quitaron todo apoyo a la madre de Pansy cuando su esposo murió.

―Es una pena, pero, al menos ella y su novio siguen juntos – dijo Hermione jugando con un péndulo sobre el escritorio de Draco – y por lo que escuché, a punto de casarse.

Él le sonrió

―Se casarán en unos meses.

Se acercó a Hermione hasta quedar frente a ella y llevó su mano hasta un ligero mechón de cabello que salía travieso enmarcando su rostro. Lo sostuvo por unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos, maravillosamente eternos, y entonces sin quererlo, Draco hizo un gesto que se volvería como una especie de tradición cada vez que el silencio los rodeara, pues para ellos, se volvería la señal de que el mundo había sido deshabitado por todos para dejárselo exclusivamente a ellos, sólo para ellos.

Él llevó el travieso mechón atrás de su oreja, y con su mano libre acarició la suave piel aceitunada; recorrió el rostro de Hermione con suave deleite, despacio; como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y pensó que nunca habría de contemplar armonía como la de ella, tan bella, tan sutil e inocente. Acercó su rostro un poco más, la sintió ahogar un suspiro, la miró sonrojarse, y le llegó un arrebato incontrolable de comérsela a besos.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, la caricia grácil de los níveos dedos le provocaban un temblor irresistible en su estómago, nunca atinó a comprender lo que significaba aquella frase "sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago" hasta que Draco memorizara su rostro a través del tacto, pero lo cierto era que pasado el tiempo, esa caricia pasaría de la gracia a la certidumbre del ímpetu, al deseo y a la irrefrenable necesidad de entregarse mutuamente. Aunque para ella, en este justo momento, había empezado a entregar una parte de sí, una que, aunque pequeña, la más significativa entre todas: el corazón.

De algún modo, ambos lo estaban entregando; ella, cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por el tránsito del roce, y él, abarcando con delicadeza y cariño el contorno de su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios, esos labios que los vio reprimir un suspiro más, aprisionados por ella misma. Y Draco volvió a acercarse, un poco más, como si sintiera que el espacio entre ellos seguía siendo abisal, a pesar de lo tremendamente cerca que ya estaban.

Si Jane hubiese entrado a la habitación en aquel momento, habría soltado el grito en el cielo al verlos tan cerca, tan apartados del mundo, abortos en su pequeña entrega de ternura, pero Jane estaba lejos; no así Ronald Weasley, quien sin previo aviso, sin tocar a la puerta y con suficiente rigor abrió la puerta de par en par. Entró a tropiezos y a tropiezos tuvo que comer un trozo de manzana que terminó por provocarle un repentino ataque de tos.

Draco se apartó varios palmos de Hermione, pasó ambas manos por su cabello y maldijo o ¿agradeció? a su amigo por la interrupción. Estuvo a punto de besar a Hermione, o más bien comérsela a besos ahí mismo. Sólo había algo que lo retenía y era el escaso autocontrol que ya tenía y estuvo a poco de agotarse a penas llegó el _invitado inoportuno_ como lo llamaría Hermione en una carta que le escribiera más tarde aquella noche a su amigo Harry.

Pero mientras esa carta aún no habría ser pensada hasta el final del día, Hermione no atinaba a ver a la cara al extraño visitante que intentaba volver a respirar después de casi ahogarse con un trozo de manzana en la garganta. Vio a Draco ir a un costado del escritorio, cerca de la ventana a coger una jarra y servir un poco de agua en un vaso que extendió con prontitud a su amigo. Éste lo tomó con el rostro rojo y la mirada desencajada, Draco sólo atinó a meter las manos en los bolsillos y mirar de soslayo a Hermione que no dejaba de parpadear inquieta por el ataque de tos que ahora tenía el sujeto.

―lo siento – tosía ―no pensé que estuvieras ocupado

Se incorporó y miró a Draco

―Descuida - contestó

Suspiró el rubio pasando una mano por su cabeza. Miró, nuevamente a Hermione quien le sonrió con timidez, y entonces Draco susurró un "lo siento" que sólo ella entendió.

―¡Caray! Me has sorprendido, Draco – empezó a hablar con más claridad - ¿ella es..?

―Hermione – apresuró a contestar y adelantó unos pasos hacia ella para llevar una mano a su espalda – Ella es Hermione Granger

Extendió la mano

―Es un placer señor …

―Weasley, Ronald Weasley, señorita

―Es un placer señor Weasley

―El placer es mío señorita – dijo cortésmente – vaya, que sí es linda Draco, no exagerabas

Aclaró sonoramente su garganta mirando asesinamente a su amigo, no lo podía creer, primero Pansy y ahora Ron. Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa

―¿es usted el prometido de la señorita Parkinson?

Preguntó Hermione para romper el incómodo silencio que empezaba a dominar la habitación

―Ah! Sí, claro! – dijo sorprendido Ron que volteó a mirar a Draco, éste sólo contestó encogiéndose de hombros, gesto muy significativo para sus amigos. A Ron le había sorprendido que Hermione supiera tan pronto que él y Pansy estuviesen comprometidos, en teoría sólo lo sabían sus amigos más cercanos y que Draco se lo haya contado a esta chica significaba que se había ganado la confianza del gélido de su amigo rico. ―Veo que has conocido a Pansy

―sí, ella vino aquí – esta vez intervino Draco mirando seriamente a su amigo como mandándole una señal de advertencia que esperó que comprendiera, pero no albergaba muchas esperanzas, conociendo lo despistado y tosco que era

―ya, bien …- Era Ron quien se había quedado callado abruptamente, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Draco suspiró cansinamente, Weasley no le había comprendido por lo que decidió intentarlo una vez más

―Creí que estarías trabajando en tu taller – decía Draco sin apartarse de Hermione

―Sí, debería hacerlo, estoy trabajando en un cuadro que me ha costado un poco de trabajo

―¡qué bien, Weasley! ¿Por qué no vas?

Era casi una orden, una orden desesperada para que se fuera lo más pronto posible, pero, al parecer, su amigo no lograba captar la idea

―Bueno, en realidad venía a decirte que si no quieres ir a la cantin …

Draco aclaró la garganta, frunciendo el ceño, ¡no es posible que Weasley no sea capaz de entender que lo que él quería era que se fuera! Hermione sintió el aura de Draco oscurecerse cada vez que el señor Weasley hablaba, ella también empezaba a sentirse inquieta, pero no lograba mitigar la curiosidad que sentía por la personalidad tan peculiar de Ronald Weasey. Le parecía un tipo sumamente extraño, imposible de descifrarlo, o al menos racionalmente. SU vestimenta parecía ser anticuada, siempre luciendo trajes y conjuntos de modas un poco pasadas, muchos pensaron que era por la falta de dinero, sin embargo, pasado el tiempo, descubrirían que, aunque en un principio así era, después él mismo habría desarrollado un cierto gusto por su vestir. Todas sus actitudes parecían pueriles, pero justamente ese rasgo tan característico de él lo hacía tan especial.

Era un hombre demasiado fiel a sus amigos, a los viejos y a los nuevos. Cuando las cosas se habrían de tornar difíciles para él o para su círculo más cercano, sería de los pocos que se mantuvieran entusiastas y esperanzadores. En tiempos oscuros, sería Ronald el encargado de cargarse en los hombros a Draco que ahora lo miraba con enojo y frustración. Weasley era el tipo de amigos que recibiría la mayoría de los laureles al final de las batallas y no precisamente en el proceso, él lo sabía, pero eso nunca le importó.

―Ah! Claro, Hermione – dijo Ron desatendido – lo siento, Malfoy

―Descuida, Weasley, tal vez en otra…

―¿Le gustaría acompañarnos señorita?

―¿qué…yo?

―¡¿QUÉ?!

―¡qué!

―¿cómo que qué? ¡ Ron, cómo se te ocurre invitar a Hermione a un lugar así!

―¿Qué tiene?, Pansy y Luna van con nosotros todo el tiempo

―¿A dónde? Si me permiten preguntar

―a ningún lu…

―una cantina, más bien un bar, que está muy cerca de la universidad – dijo señalando una dirección al aire. – le encantará señorita

―¿un bar? ¿Creí que había ley seca?

―y la hay, Hermione – intentó tomar control de la información que Weasley estaba soltando sin cuidado

―Pero no por mucho tiempo, Draco se encargó de derogarla

Hermione miró contrariada al chico y éste se llevó una mano a la cara haciendo un mohín de enfado por la boca floja de Weasley

―Pero no diga nada, señorita, es un secreto

―AH! Por supuesto, no diré nada – dijo moviendo las manos confirmando su complicidad

―No te preocupes, Hermione, no es nada ilegal – intentó explicarse

―bueno, lo que él hizo no, pero nosotros sí

―¡Weasley, quieres callarte de una buena vez!

―Pero, ¿a ti qué te ocurre? Estoy contando todas tus proezas a la señorita, ¿no me pediste ese favor, que cuando la conociera hablara bien de ti?

Draco lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo,

―Ronald!

Hermione, entonces, calló en la cuenta de todo lo que pasaba y soltó una carcajada que dejó sin palabras a los dos amigos. Weasley la miraba contrariado sin entender el chiste, incluso empezaba a sentirse ofendido, pero la soltura y la naturalidad con la que reía la chica le hicieron sonreír a él también. Draco, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirarla, ese paroxismo de alegría que iluminaba su rostro le pareció tan endemoniadamente encantador que quiso correr a ella y abrazarla. Sentía un deseo incontrolable de quedarse pegado a ella para que su luz lo abrazara a él también.

Ronald terminó por lanzar un bufido cuando escuchó reír también a Draco, le pareció extraño que lo hiciera, de hecho le pareció terrorífico que lo hiciera, en tantos años de conocerlo nunca lo había visto reír así.

―¡Saben qué, olvídenlo, voy sólo al Caldero Chorreante! – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no seré la burla de nadie

Y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta Draco le dijo

―Espera Weasley, iremos contigo

El pelirrojo se detuvo para volver y mirarlos. Hermione había parado de reír y ahora sólo mantenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

―¿Te gustaría ir? – Preguntó sonrojado el chico – en realidad, es un sitio bastante agradable para charlar

―Claro, me encantaría

Draco asintió aliviado, por un momento temió una negativa de ella, pensó que al tratarse de algo ilegal, como lo había hecho notar el inteligente de su amigo, ella preferiría volver a casa. Sonrió satisfecho cogió su abrigo y sombrero del perchero.

Ron salió primero y Draco entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione, tal como inició su recorrido. Esto a Hermione le encantó, ya había dejado de prestarle atención a la historia que Ron le contaba sobre el Caldero Chorreante, había querido concentrarse en la plática, pero el firme agarre y la piel blanca de Draco le nublaban la mente, todo su cuerpo y pensamiento estaban dirigidos al hombre que caminaba de la mano junto a ella, le veía de soslayo asintiendo o corrigiendo los datos históricos que daba Ron sobre lo que ellos llamaron "el refugio de la periferia".

Draco y Ron le explicaban que ese lugar era más bien una café donde acudían todos los estudiantes becarios de Rochester, Draco, por supuesto, nunca fue un becario, pero cuando él y Ron se conocieron, éste invitó un trago al rubio en cierta ocasión cuando tomaron juntos la clase de filosofía con Snape.

Aquel día, en la cátedra, Ron defendió la postura filosófica de la llamada escuela de Frankfurt y aunque Snape también defendiera esa postura, no podía ser parcial en su cátedra y menos en una universidad que atacaba directamente ese pensamiento basado, en cierta medida, en el pensamiento marxista y freudiano. Muchos consideraban que este pensamiento era el pensamiento de pobres, justo de los becarios, que no tenían dinero para sostener su matrícula.

Estudiantes como Ron y Neville eran humillados constantemente por su pobreza, pero aquel día, Draco admiró a Weasley por el coraje que tuvo al defender su pensamiento ante un ataque directo de Zabini, un hijo de ricos, o más bien, de los llamados "nuevos ricos", era parte de una de las familias que habían a provechado la reciente crisis de la década pasada para hacerse de un poco de dinero a costa de la necesidad de otras familias.

Aquella disputa intelectual creció hasta terminar en uno de los jardines de la universidad, con Ron y Blaise matándose a golpes. Draco estaba siendo testigo de la pelea hasta que uno de sus amigos, hasta ese momento, Nott, le dijo a Draco que debían ayudar a Blaise a darle una paliza al pobretón Weasley. Draco no se negó, pero tampoco aceptó, sólo permaneció en silencio, entonces vio como Nott y otros compañeros más se acercaban a golpear y a patear a Weasley, esto le pareció ruin y cobarde; cuatro contra uno era un abuso de caballeros, y él era lo suficientemente caballero como para saber que en las peleas existe una regla que hay que respetar y esa es: o todas las ventajas o ninguna.

Así que en menos de lo que pensó, ya estaba repartiendo puños a Nott y a Zabini que contrariados caían al césped noqueados. A Draco y a Ron se les unió Neville, un chico bastante tímido pero que al ver la vehemente defensa de Draco, decidió ayudarle también. Los tres chicos terminaron con un severo castigo que afectó más el expediente de Ron y Neville que el de Draco, sin embargo, éste se rehusó a tener trato especial y quiso que el castigo cayera también sobre su expediente. Por lo que en su graduación, Draco no tuvo derecho a ningún tipo de honor por contar con un reporte de "Alumno con precedente violento".

Desde ese momento, los tres chicos, Ron, Neville y Draco, se hicieron grandes amigos, su amistad trascendió a terrenos menos intelectuales y al terminar las clases se reunían en El Caldero Chorreante.

Ahí conversaban de diferentes aspectos del país: política, debido a Draco que estudió economía; arte, ya que Ron era pintor; y medicina por Neville quien estudiaba para ser doctor. Luego se les unirían Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson, ambas chicas, amigas de Draco, hijas de las familias más ricas en el país, que al conocer a Neville y a Ron terminaron en una relación con cada uno que duraría años. Parkinson estudiaba historia del arte y Luna, literatura. Así el grupo del llamado "refugio de la periferia" se mantuvo por bastante tiempo sorteando muchos prejuicios y acciones desleales, entre las que se encontraban las hechas por los padres de Draco y la señorita Astoria Greengrass.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas, y ahora que Draco volvía atrás, a mirarse nuevamente en esos años en que empezaba la universidad, se percató de que cada una de las decisiones que había tomado habían valido la pena; de cierto modo, todos aquellos eventos afortunados y desafortunados lo llevaron hasta este momento en que entrelazaba su mano con la de Hermione, caminando rumbo al Caldero Chorreante, conversando y riendo con los recuerdos de Ron Weasley. Sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que ese lugar, era justo el lugar donde debía estar, donde quería estar. NO había ningún otro que pudiera igualarse en el pasado ni el presente, pero sí en el futuro. Pensó que el transcurrir de la vida era tan complejo como para querer desentrañarlo todo y tal vez no era necesario hacerlo; el destino siempre fue un actor misterioso obrando, muchas veces, anárquicamente, pero otras; otras parecía bondadoso e indulgente, pues le trajo a Hermione; fue el destino quien obro a su favor para que ella y su madre viajaran a América y terminara entrando justo a su biblioteca privada para que él la conociera.

Sólo había un misterio aún mayor que se mantendría en la incertidumbre durante mucho tiempo más: ¿por qué su madre mandó a Hermione a la biblioteca del ala este, si ella sabía de su actitud ermitaña y huraña para con los extraños?

―Hemos llegado, ¿a que es un lugar encantador, no es así, señorita? – preguntaba Ron entusiasmado, tal vez exageradamente entusiasmado simulando hacer una reverencia un tanto pomposa y hasta ridícula, sobre todo por el aspecto que tenía; llevaba un saco de alas anchas color café oscuro, parecía de lana, tan sólo de verlo entraba en Hermione una sensación de calor inhumano. Se preguntó cómo le hacía para no sudar bajo tanta ropa tan gruesa, pues parecía estar muy fresco. Ella asintió sonriente y no tanto por el lugar; el cual parecía más bien una cripta por ser subterráneo, oscuro y hasta húmedo, sino por la gracia que le causaba el señor Weasley, parecía que aún estaba empeñado en convencerla que Draco era un buen partido, pero no había nada de lo que convencer, ella sabía que Draco era todo un caballero, a pesar de sus clandestinas reuniones en el Caldero Chorreante. Aunque debía admitir que un lugar así era todo una novedad para ella.

Jamás habría asistido a uno y menos en el pequeño pueblo minero, Harry era un tanto cauto para eso, ella pensaba que seguramente Harry habría asistido o frecuentaba lugares parecidos al Caldero Chorreante, pero jamás le contaría nada, aunque ella se lo pidiera. Y es que Harry se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Hermione se mordió el labio traviesa, pensando en la expresión que pondría su amigo londinense cuando escribiera más tarde sobre su visita al Caldero Chorreante. Ronald contaba sobre la decoración del Caldero, los óleos y acuarelas que colgaban de la pared habían sido creados por él mismo, el dueño le había dado la oportunidad de colocarlos para ver si tenía suerte y alguien compraba alguno. Hermione echaba un vistazo rápido a cada uno, lucían oscuros, extraños y hasta grotescos. Le parecieron similares a los grabados en la habitación de Draco. El señor Weasley realmente era talentoso.

―¿Qué ocurre, todo bien?

Preguntó Draco viéndola morderse el labio mientras bajaban unas estrechas escaleras hasta llegar a una estancia alfombrada con tapetes exóticos que, según contara Ron, fueron traídos de Persia.

―Pensaba en la cara que pondrá Harry cuando le hable sobre el Caldero Chorreante

―Seguro pensará que soy una mala influencia

―sí, pero es emocionante – apretó la mano de Draco - ¿puedes creerlo? Mi primera visita a un bar en New York

―¿tú primera? – Draco se puso blanco ― Oh! ¡Shit! Es cierto, tienes diecisiete – se detuvo abruptamente.

Hermione chocó contra su pecho donde Draco la resguardó posesivamente por la cintura, ella se sonrojó contrariada. Ron volvió para mirarlos, entonces Draco reaccionó

―¡Oh, cielos santo! Hermione, lo siento, tú no debes estar aquí – le miraba preocupado, ella cambió su gesto contrariado a uno incrédulo

―¿por qué no?

―Ron, Hermione tiene diecisiete

―¡Qué!

―Nadie tiene que enterarse, sólo tengo un año menos que dieciocho

―¿diecisiete?

―Sí, Ron, tiene diecisiete

Hermione juntó sus manos – por favor Draco, quiero conocer el lugar - rogó haciendo pensar al rubio

―¿tienes diecisiete?

―Ron, basta, eso ya lo preguntaste – pasó la mano por su cabello mientras la otra la mantenía en la cintura – Hermione, ¿qué pensará tu madre?¡ pedí su permiso para traerte a la universidad y tal vez tomar un café o un helado no para traerte a un bar clandestino!

―¿Te enamoraste de una chica de diecisiete años?

―¿qué?

―!WEASLEY!

Hermione y Draco voltearon a ver incrédulos e impactados a Ron quien permanecía expectante a una respuesta del rubio que fruncía el entrecejo. Para quienes bajaban las escaleras tras ellos, les pareció una escena muy simpática. Hermione se sonrojó en ese momento por dos cosas; por la declaración que hizo el pelirrojo y por la mención de su edad. Aún no podía creer esas palabras ¿Draco enamorado de ella? Sentía que el piso desaparecía y sus pies empezaban a flotar, sin embargo, la dicha tampoco fue íntegra pues también se sintió ofendida por la referencia tan despectiva que hizo Ron a su edad. Era tres años más joven que Draco, pero no por eso menos madura, ella se sentía con la edad suficiente como para mantener una relación con Draco, a demás de hacerlo feliz.

Bufó contrariada, pues debido a su edad era que Draco prefería llevarla a por un helado aunque ella optaba mejor en conocer a sus amigos y asistir a los mismos lugares que él visitaba, como el Caldero Chorreante. Después de la histórica épica que él y Ron le habían contado, no podían sólo decirle que no puede entrar

Draco, por otro lado, no encontraba lugar dónde esconder el sonrojo de sus níveas mejillas. Maldijo mil veces a Ron Weasley por tener la lengua tan floja y agradeció, infinitamente, que el Caldero, efectivamente, fuese un caldero enterrado bajo tierra y el pasillo en el que estaban estuviera oscuro lo que hacía difícil que Hermione distinguiera el color en su rostro. Y aunque era cierto que estaba enamorado de ella, esta no era la manera ni el momento adecuado para que Hermione lo supiera, pero el _desgraciado_ de Weasley se encargó de arruinarlo todo.

― ¡Ron, Draco! – se escuchó una voz femenina muy peculiar al fondo del pasillo que les hizo la seña de seguirla, al parecer los gritos de Ronald fueron más llamativos de lo que pensaron.

Ron giró para ver de quién se trataba. Draco aprovechó para quedarse junto a Hermione y volverla a tomar de la mano. Dijo un suave "lo siento" mientras colocaba un pequeño mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la chica. Ella asintió y contestó un "está bien", más cándido de lo que él hubiese esperado.

Caminaron entonces al encuentro, Ron ya había saludado a la rubia que los había llamado hace unos momentos y caminaban hacia el interior del lugar. Era un poco más luminoso que el pasillo al final de las escaleras. A Hermione le recordó a la habitación de Draco en el sótano de la biblioteca y se preguntó si fue por ello que decidió hacer su dormitorio de esa manera.

Draco la guió sin soltarla de la mano hasta una mesa, al otro lado de la puerta, ahí estaban sentados un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, atractivo y muy educado. Draco lo presentó como Neville Longbottom, estudiante de medicina, frente a él estaba el profesor Severus Snape, profesor y filósofo de la universidad, él era el padrino de Draco, un hombre muy hosco y poco expresivo, no obstante, muy cortes y amable al saludarla apropiadamente para él no pasó desapercibido el ahínco con que Draco entrelazaba su mano con la de la joven; y finalmente estaba Luna Lovegood, una chica delgada, igual que ella, de largos cabellos dorados y con mirada soñadora, vestía un hermoso conjunto de falta azul y blusa caqui, estaba sentada junto a Neville.

Hermione se sentó junto a Severus, un poco incómoda, pero con la plática terminaría por sentirse más cómoda que nunca, junto a ella se sentó Draco, quien nunca se separaría de ella, ni un solo segundo. Frente a ellos se sentó Ron. Llamó a la camarera para ordenar unos tragos para él y Draco y una bebida sin alcohol para Hermione, a demás de ordenar un poco o mucha comida para él.

―Es un gusto y un honor conocer a los catedráticos de la universidad – dijo tímidamente

―¿Catedráticos? – repitió confusa Luna

―Aquí el único genio y adelantado es Draco – dijo Neville dando trago a su bebida, entonces Hermione miró sorprendida al rubio junto a ella.

Él se explicó

―Soy el único en haber concluido mis estudios, con una defensa apropiada, claro

―¡Vaya! ¡Qué brillante!

―En realidad los acontecimientos fueron distintos

―bfue ung tragto con sus padregs – intentaba hablar Ron con la boca llena de la comida que habían ido a dejar a la mesa

―¿trato?

Draco miró furioso al pelirrojo

―Eso es una charla que auguro tendrá muy pronto con Draco, señorita Granger – intervino Severus tomando un trago a su bebida – por lo que sería apropiado que ignore las inoportunas palabras del señor Weasley que, la mayoría de las veces, a penas sabe dónde está parado

Ron bufó ofendido y todos asintieron riendo de su camarada. Hermione sólo sonrió, poco satisfecha, lo cierto era que tenía mucha curiosidad y sentía que la incertidumbre la mataba, pero como había dicho el señor Snape, Draco habría de aclararle todo. Además no es que ya fuesen novios, porque esto no era siquiera una cita, ¿verdad?

―Cuéntanos cómo es Londres, Hermione – dijo Luna haciendo un cambio de tema que Draco agradeció internamente ― escuché que vienes de Inglaterra

La chica llevó su cabello tras la oreja y contestó

―Sí, pero no conozco Londres la ver …

―¡Pero si vienes de allá! ¿cómo no conoces Londres, qué nunca salías de tu casa?

―¡Ronald, déjala terminar! – la defendía Neville, ella sonrió y continuó

―Yo soy de Cornualles, un condado minero, todos lo conocen como el condado del estaño, ahí vivía con mis padres

―¿dónde queda exactamente Cornules?

―Cornuealles, señor Weasley – habló roncamente Severus. Hermione dio un ligero brinco en su asiento que notó Snape, pero lo dejó pasar – es un condado al extremo suroccidental de Inglaterra, por ello se le conoce como el fin de la tierra.

―Así, es – confirmó la chica

―Entonces tu padre era minero – quiso saber Neville

―No, él era médico

―¡Escuchaste, Neville! – se emocionó Luna, el chico asintió y abrazó a la rubia por los hombros para darle un beso en la sien. Hermione se sonrojó al verlos, Draco notó el gesto y le pareció la reacción más encantadora, no había manera de que se cansara de verla reaccionar así ante las muestras de cariño ajenas.

―¿y qué hacía en Cornules?

―Cornualles, Ron, Cornualles – corrigió Luna, Ron iba a protestar pero Pansy, quien había llegado, abrazó y plantó un beso en la frente de su prometido. El pelirrojo volteo a verla y se levanto para cederle su asiento mientras él conseguía una silla extra.

―Adelante, Hermione, continúa

―Bueno, contaba a los demás que yo vengo de Cornualles, es un pueblo minero – dijo mirando de soslayo a Draco – mi padre era médico en el condado, atendía a las familias de los inversionistas y a los mineros

―creo, señorita Granger, que lo que el señor Weasley quiso decir fue ¿por qué razón su padre terminó siendo médico en ese lugar?

La voz del señor Snape era fuerte y rígida, Hermione la describiría más tarde en su carta a Harry como una voz áspera, desgastada pero no por el uso frecuente, sino quizá por la futilidad que Severus consideraba que era hablar con las personas. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, era un sujeto más bien de miradas, miradas atroces y enervantes, como para poner la carne de gallina. Y aunque Hermione emitía un juicio bastante subjetivo, no se equivocaba, así como tampoco se equivocaría más tarde en confiar en él. Draco después le contaría que Severus Snape es un hombre de confianza, de él tomaba y pedía consejo toda aquella vez en que la incertidumbre lo invadía. Pero hasta ese momento y hasta no necesitar ni pedir ese consejo, Hermione lo mantendría aquella mañana como un personaje extraño, poco afable pero muy educado.

―Lo siento, claro – volvió a ponerse el cabello tras la oreja y Draco puso su mano en el respaldo de su silla, casi rosando, o más bien acariciando, su espalda por sobre la estola ― yo nací ahí, pero mis padres llegaron porque se habían fugado

―oh! ¡Qué romántico! – Luna suspiró

―Mi madre vivía en Londres y su padre, mi abuelo, era médico. Cuando mi padre llegó, él y mi madre se enamoraron, pero mi abuelo no lo aprobó porque él era pobre…

―una historia bastante común

―cómo te atreves a decir eso Snape – reprendió Pansy mientras Luna suspiraba de tristeza por la historia que les contaba Hermione, Draco mientras tanto, pensaba en las palabras de Snape, tenía razón; una historia bastante común que intentaría no repetir él mismo y más sabiendo el final trágico que tuvo el padre de Hermione. Sabía parte de la historia de la señora Granger por una plática que tuvo con su madre, luego de la primera visita de Hermione a la biblioteca. Había ido con toda la intención de reclamar por su privacidad, sin embargo, la plática se desvió a la vida personal de la señora Granger, su madre le contó que era una mujer educada, había asistido a la universidad y venía con una fuerte recomendación de la familia Potter, no había tenido el gusto de conocerlos, pero había escuchado de ellos. El esposo de la señora Granger murió por envenenamiento en una explosión en una de las minas. Según Narcissa, el señor Granger asistía a un llamado urgente. Aunque en ese momento se enteraría por Hermione que la señora Jane ocultó la verdadera razón, pues Edmund Granger murió tratando de conseguir más dinero para pagar las deudas que lo estaban ahogando, pero su esfuerzo apenas fue significativo, pues su viuda y su hija tuvieron que salir huyendo de sus acreedores.

―cuéntanos Hermione, ¿qué pasó después de que huyeron?

Hermione se removió un poco incómoda por la pregunta de Luna

―Bueno, nací yo, pero nuestra situación económica no era buena, mi padre tomó un trabajo extra en las minas, pero enfermó y murió al poco tiempo. – Hermione suspiró – una amiga de mamá le dio una recomendación para venir aquí a trabajar en la apertura de la Galería de Arte de la señora Malfoy

―Ah! Esa Galería – dijo Ron con desgano

―Sí, es todo un acontecimiento

―bastante presuntuoso, sin ofender Draco - decía Ron

―No lo haces

―¿Presuntuoso? A mí me parece una buena iniciativa, alentar a todos los artistas, tal vez tú puedas enviar algunos de sus cuadros, señor Weasley

―No lo creo, Hermione, Ronald es un tipo de artista fuera de las expectativas de la señora Malfoy – contestó Pansy

―Ni siquiera cubro las expectativas como amigo de su hijo – dijo tomando un trago de su vaso- a demás esa forma de legitimarse a costa del trabajo artístico me parece desagradable, insisto, si ofender - volvió a mirar a Draco, éste sólo se encogió de hombros para confirmar

―No lo haces

―Pero, no entiendo, la señora Malfoy quiere abrir las puertas a nuevos y desconocidos artistas y promover el arte nacional, creo que eso es una acción buena y desinteresada…

―¿Eso le parece, señorita? – preguntó Severus

―sí, y no sólo a nuevos artistas, a mi madre y a mí nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vida; con el trabajo de mamá podré asistir a la universidad

―Narcissa siempre ha sido una mujer con la que una debe irse con cuidado, Hermione – dijo Pansy- yo la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, puede llegar a ser una excelente persona, pero también hay muchas cosas que le nublan el juicio

Esto fue casi como una advertencia silenciosa que todos llegaron a notar claramente pues miraron inquietos a Pansy por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar

―Pero, Draco – Hermione volvió a mirarlo incrédula – es tu madre, ¿no dirás nada?

Miraron en silencio al rubio

―Hermione, la relación con mi madre es complicada – tomó un trago de una botella cercana- como dijo Pansy, es una buena persona, pero ha pasado por muchas cosas que la han orillado a tomar las decisiones equivocadas, pero no hablemos de eso ahora ¿sí?

Hermione sólo asintió y todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Todos tenían algo bueno que decir de Narcissa, incluso Ron, quien había tenido los roces más significativos con la madre de Draco, sin embargo, no se atrevían a hacerlo, es algo que no les correspondía. Hermione les había caído bien, pero los Malfoy eran una familia especial, la más rica e influyente del país, todos sabían que no verían con buenos ojos a la chica, o al menos no todos. Sabían de sobra que Narcissa amaba a su hijo, sin embargo, se sentía en la obligación de mantener intacto el apellido Malfoy a cualquier costo, sólo esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Así permanecieron cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que Severus rompió el mutismo en el que estaban inmersos

― ¿Quién es la amiga que respaldó a su madre, señorita Granger?

―Ah! Lily Potter

―¡Potter! Vaya sorpresa

―¿Los conoce?

―Conocí a Lily Evans hace muchos años

―¿De verdad? ¡Es posible que también haya conocido a mi madre, Jane Granger

―Es casi imposible, yo fui maestro privado de la señora Potter antes de casarse y sólo la veía una vez por semana- recordó con nostalgia el señor Snape- Fue una alumna brillante.

―Dijiste que irías a la universidad, ¿has pensado cuál? – preguntó Neville

―Sí, en Rochester, aplicaré para el examen de Enfermería

―Entonces, tal vez Neville pueda ayudarte a estudiar, no es así, cariño

―sí, Luna tiene razón. Tengo todo el material que necesitas en casa, podemos vernos algunos días para estudiar

―Se los agradezco ….

―Pero no, Hermione estudia en mi biblioteca y ahí también tiene todo el material que necesita

Draco se escuchaba impositivo. Por extraño que parezca, le provocó cierto enfado que Neville le ofreciera ayuda a Hermione para estudiar cuando él bien podría dársela. Hermione ya estudiaba todos los días con él y no necesitaba ir a estudiar a ninguna otra parte con ninguna otra persona.

Pasó un tiempo más en que platicaron sobre las clases en la universidad, los maestros y algún que otro rumor que Severus les confirmaba o desmentía. Hermione se encontraba muy a gusto conversando con los amigos de Draco, aunque en varias ocasiones se vio atrapada contemplando el perfil del rubio más de la cuenta. Casi siempre era descubierta por Pansy o por Luna quienes al percatarse intercambiaban miradas cómplices que Hermione no supo discernir muy bien.

Draco sacó su reloj de bolsillo, ya se había hecho tarde. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y ya debía llevar a Hermione a la mansión. Ella se despidió de todos y salieron, así como llegaron, tomados de la mano.

―Discúlpame que todo haya resultado así

―¿por qué?

―Bueno, se supone que debíamos ir a tomar un café o …

―un helado

―sí – dijo sin soltar la mano de la chica – lo siento, sé que son muy extraños, pero todos son buenas personas

―Está bien, Draco. Todos me han caído bien, incluso el aura negra de tu padrino

―¿Severus? Es muy retraído, pero no es mala persona

―lo entiendo, es sólo que a veces me daba la sensación como si estuviera enojado

―Ha sido un tipo muy golpeado por la vida, pero creo que le caíste bien

―¿Te lo parece?

―claro, te preguntó muchas cosas, normalmente no habla

Y quedaron en silencio largo rato hasta que llegaron al auto. Pero antes de subir, Draco la detuvo unos momentos, Hermione sintió el apretón en su mano y miró seria el mar gris que no la dejaba dormir por las noches.

―Hermione…

―¿sí?

Levantó la mano libre hacia ella, miró el recorrido que hizo hasta que la perdió de vista en algún punto, pero sintió su caricia sobre la mejilla. Le pareció que el tiempo se detenía súbitamente, pensó que los rayos del sol se volvían más cálidos y que la fría estructura de piedra de la universidad se tornaba más amable.

Empezó a acariciar con el pulgar sus labios en movimientos lentos y abarcadores. Ella ahogó un suspiro, tenía la respiración detenida, no dejaba de mirarlo ni él esa tentadora boquita rosada.

―Quería decirte…

Ella se mordió el labio, fue instintivo, como un reflejo, esto sorprendió a Draco y dibujó una sonrisa, pero una diferente, ella lo notó. Se sintió avergonzada, había interrumpido de súbito la caricia sobre sus labios sin querer hacerlo realmente.

―¿sí?

Preguntaba preocupaba, temerosa de que él desistiera de seguir acariciándole, pero entonces él la sorprendió

―Me gusta eso que haces con tu labio

―¿te gusto? …es decir, mis labios, ¿te gustan mis labios?

Draco sonrió

―Sí, me gustan tus labios… y tú

Sintió cómo apartó su mano de la de él y la llevó junto con la otra a su boca, sus ojos chocolate brillaban desmesuradamente, no habría podido concebir sonrojo infalible como el que teñía las mejillas de Hermione en ese momento.

―tú también me gustabas

―¿te gustaba, ya no?

―sí! Es decir…no…sí, me gusta, quise decir, me gustas

―¿ te gusto?

Se acercó más acariciando su mejilla

―sí

―¿segura?

Y acarició la otra mejilla

―sí

―porque a mí me gustas mucho, Hermione

―sí?

―sí

―Yo también

―¿tú también?

―sí

Y entonces la besó, no pudo evitar la unión de sus labios, era ya una necesidad que apenas soltado el sí, perdió el control y se pegó a la grácil boca que temblaba inexperta bajo su dominio. Una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de Hermione, sintió sus piernas temblar, sintió también el fuerte abrazo de Draco rodearla con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro sostenerla del cuello; la había aprisionado junto a él; sus labios se movían como el vaivén de las olas en el mar, tan impetuoso, majestuoso tan sediento de ella y Hermione tan entregada. Se dejó hacer, entró en pánico y Draco lo percibió, ella reculó un paso a tras; sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre sus hombros. ¿ _Habrá sido demasiado invasivo? ¿Se habría enojado por besarla?_

Se separó a penas unos centímetros, unos segundos para mirarla sonrojada y con los labios húmedos, entreabiertos. Y sin soltarla buscó una respuesta en sus ojos chocolate, su corazón latía sobrecogido por pensarse entrometido, temió haberse equivocado, y entonces ella lo aclaró.

―No sé…cómo besar

Draco llevó la cabeza atrás, miró al cielo con una sonrisa enternecido; volvió a mirarla y acunó su rostro entre sus manos y besó su frente, besó sus mejillas, besó su nariz y se detuvo a besar, ahora, despacio y con delicadeza sus labios

―Sabrás hacerlo – y la besó nuevamente – yo puedo encargarme de eso – un beso más- si tu quieres

―sí quiero

Él sonrió

―Entonces, hagamos esto como debe ser

Así sin apartarse de ella la abrazó de la cintura y la pegó ligeramente a él

―Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos y contestó

―Sí, sí quiero

Draco dio un pequeño y rápido beso en su nariz y uno más largo en los labios. Hermione no podía creer estar entre los brazos de Draco, parecía un sueño, un maravilloso sueño que quería conservar hasta el último día de su vida y lucharía por hacerlo, igual que lo haría Draco. Ambos sabían que el camino era sinuoso, pero ninguno se amedrentó y no lo harían en los tiempos más complicados. Ese día habrían de empezar a construir juntos un nuevo mundo para ambos, un mundo para dos, para ellos y nadie más que ellos y que defenderían con todas sus fuerzas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí traigo un capítulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado. Por favor, lean y no olviden dejar sus reviews, con uno que dejen, me harían inmensamente feliz! Este capítulo fue un poco complicado, pero ojala cumpla con las expectativas.**

* * *

 **Por una** **mirada,** **un mundo**

* * *

 **"Si de verdad llegásemos a poder comprender, ya no podríamos juzgar. Para entender el corazón y la mente de una persona, no te fijes en lo que ha hecho, sino en lo que aspira a hacer"**

* * *

―¡Vamos Hermione, cuéntame cómo te fue en tu visita a la universidad! – susurraba Rose

―Ya te lo dije, te contaré más tarde, en tu hora de descanso

―¿Pero por qué?

―Draco me pidió ser discreta y no quiero decepcionarlo

―¿por eso hablamos así?

―sí

―Al menos dame un adelanto, uno pequeñito, anda

―bueno, está bien, pero no digas nada

―soy una tumba

―me besó

―¡Qué!

―Rose, ¿qué son esos gritos en la mesa?

―Lo siento señora McGonagall, me atraganté con el pan

―que no vuelva a ocurrir

―No, señora – tomó un poco de agua – Lo siento, amiga, fue la impresión

La señora McGonagall aclaró la garganta como advertencia para que Rose y Hermione dejasen de murmurar. Ambas se miraron serias unos segundos y decidieron, como lo había dicho Hermione, esperar hasta la hora del descanso de Rose para ponerse al tanto. Mientras en la mesa, Jane miraba cada vez más preocupada a su hija. Había llegado inmensamente feliz la tarde de ayer. El joven Malfoy había cumplido con su palabra de llevarla a la cabaña antes de las cuatro, ella había pedido permiso con la señora Narcissa para ir a comer más temprano y esperar a Hermione en casa.

Vio llegar el auto desde la ventana; el rubio bajaba presuroso para abrir la puerta de lado de Hermione y extenderle la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Los miró nerviosos, sospechaba que algo ocurría hasta que los vio darse un tímido beso antes de que el joven Malfoy tocara la puerta, y entonces lo supo; aquel par de jóvenes recién despertados a la vida estaban enamorados. Se llevó una mano al corazón y sostuvo el colgante donde cargaba con la foto de su difunto esposo, suspiró y pidió al cielo tener la fuerza suficiente para apoyar a Hermione. No iba a ser fácil, pero no los dejaría solos.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, escondió el colgante entre sus ropas y fue a recibirlos. Se encontró con dos sonrientes muchachos tomados de la mano. Jane dirigió su mirada a sus manos enlazadas al darse cuenta que no se habían soltado, cuando Hermione lo notó, agachó con pena la mirada y aunque estuvo a punto de soltarse, Draco no lo hizo, debía ser el pilar de apoyo de Hermione, por lo que sostuvo firme la mano de la chica y miró serio a Jane.

―señora Granger, he traído a Hermione de vuelta, como prometí

Ella sonrió antes de contestar

―Es usted un caballero joven Malfoy, se lo agradezco

Draco sabía que la frase llevaba un doble sentido, no habría mencionado la palabra caballero si no esperara una explicación a sus manos entrelazadas, y él se la daría, no era ningún chiquillo cualquiera que sólo estuviera jugando con Hermione. Pero también sabía que no era el momento.

―Quisiera poder hablar con usted en otra ocasión, si me lo permite señora Granger

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa

―Por supuesto joven Malfoy, el día que guste

―¿le parece bien mañana después de su jornada?

―Me parece perfecto joven Malfoy

―De acuerdo

Y miró a Hermione para sonreírle, ella asintió también sonriente y entonces se soltaron. Se despidieron con las manos en el aire, Hermione esperó a que el auto se perdiera; él iría de regreso a la universidad para impartir su cátedra y ella entraría a su casa contándole a Jane sobre la universidad de Rochester, los amigos de Draco que conoció, todos tan inteligentes; nunca mencionó el Caldero Chorreante y ocultó el beso con Draco, incluso mantendría las reservas de los detalles con Rose, todo lo relacionado con su primer beso permaneció como un tesoro para ella misma. Pero sí contó a Jane que Draco le pidió ser su novia. Ahí supo la señora Granger de qué iba la charla con el joven Malfoy.

Pero hasta que esa plática se diera, en el claro de sauces, Hermione caminaba pensando qué hacer o cómo comportarse ahora que era novia de Draco; le entró un sentimiento de duda y euforia al mismo tiempo. Se sentía feliz, pero no estaba tan segura de cómo expresarlo, no quería que Draco pensara que era una infantil por querer estar pegada a él todo tiempo, porque eso era lo que realmente quería, pero tampoco quería que se llevara una impresión equivocada de ella.

Respiró profundo apenas vio levantarse en el horizonte la biblioteca de cristal y las manos le temblaban, estaba más nerviosa que nunca y ¿si Draco lo hubiese pensado mejor y ahora decide que ya no quería que fuera su novia? No, no podía hacer eso, no después de los besos que le dio ayer a las puertas de la universidad. Inhaló profundo, desechó todas esas ideas que le empezaban a atormentar. Llegó hasta la enorme puerta y empujó; como siempre, todo adentro estaba en silencio. Caminó hasta el pie de la escalera de mármol insegura de subir y buscar a Draco o ir a la sala de lectura y esperarlo ahí. Ahora era su novia y podía esperarlo en la segunda planta, ¿no?

―¿ocurre algo?

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo, estaba recargado sobre el barandal al final de las escaleras, mirándola con una sonrisa que a ella le llegó cautivadora, peligrosamente cautivadora.

―¡Draco!

Lo miró embelesada, llevaba, como la mañana en que lo conoció, la camisa desabrochada y su cabello rebelde caía sobre su rostro dándole un aire seductor. Él se enderezó y mientras bajaba abotonaba su camisa sin dejar de mirarla. A penas llegó y acarició su mejilla para después besar sus labios rápidamente.

―hola – saludó tímidamente. Él sonrió encantado por el colorete natural de la joven.

―hola – secundó él sonriendo por el inocente saludo de Hermione. La miró llegar desde la segunda planta hablando consigo misma, acomodándose el cabello antes de entrar, usaba el vestido azul, ese que tanto le gustaba a él. Pensó que era encantadora, un instinto de protección y posesión sublime nació dentro de él, la cuidaría, la cuidaría hasta el último día de su vida y no permitiría que algo o alguien, quizá ella misma, se apartara de él.

―Buenos días

Draco sonrió, no podía creer que tanta ternura e inocencia cupieran en una sola persona.

―buenos días – llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo ― ¿sucede algo? ―preguntó atrapando un rizo que se había escapado del recogido

Ella se sintió apresada entre el cielo gris de esos ojos que la enamoraban cada vez que los miraba, tragó saliva intentando mantenerse serena; reflejarse en las pupilas plata, más el aroma que la envolvía de tenerlo tan seca le impedían tener el pensamiento claro. Podía dejarse atrapar entre todas las sensaciones que crecían y se alborotaban dentro de ella, pero debía controlarse, debía demostrarle a Draco que no era ninguna niña, sino una mujer. Sin embargo, lo que en ese momento desconocía era que a Draco no le interesaba ningún tipo de demostración de seducción femenina; él ya conocía bastantes como para saber que no tenían efecto en él, al contrario de lo que sí más de un efecto en él: el temor y nerviosismo que intentaba disimular Hermione. No había nada en todo el mundo que pudiera compararse con la ternura que rodeaba cada gesto, palabra y movimiento de su amada castaña.

―Hermione – insistió al verla bajar la mirada hasta sus manos. Estaban entrelazadas, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos. Él las desenredó y las guardó en sus propias manos haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Sabía que Hermione estaba controlándose a sí misma para no verse tan tímida o apenada, disfrutaba tener ese efecto en ella, pero no quería avergonzarla. De hecho deseaba poder aclararle que no tenía por qué preocuparse por sentirse así, pero poco a poco él le iría mostrando que esas actitudes tan naturales en ella, eran parte de su encanto. Pero mientras esas lecciones llegaban, Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse como una niña ingenua, enamorada e ilusionada, pero ingenua

―Es que … _¿es que qué, Hermione? ¿Le dirás que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es ser novia de alguien o más bien, ser la novia de Draco Malfoy?_ – no .. _Entonces, ¿le dirás que tienes miedo de que él se dé cuenta de que realmente eres una niña inexperta y que pronto se canse de ti porque no sabes cómo comportante?_

―Eso no va a pasar

―¿qué? ¡Ay, no me digas que pensé en voz alta! – se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sentía que ardía de la cara por lo extremo color rojo que teñía sus mejillas, quiso que la tierra se abriera en ese instante para hundirse y evitar mirarlo a los ojos ―lo siento, Draco

Draco sonrío encantadoramente, fue una verdadera lástima que Hermione no pudiera verlo, aunque lo cierto era que no se trataba de una sonrisa de burla, ni siquiera el tipo de sonrisa seductora, era más bien una expresión conmovida por saberse la preocupación central de la chica.

―Hermione, dulzura ―le dijo Draco acercándose a ella. La tomó de los brazo y la atrajo a su pecho ― No tienes que disculparte – hizo que girara para quedar frente a él y tomó sus manos nuevamente, sin embargo, se negaba a levantar la mirada, por lo que decidió tomarla, con delicada caricia, del mentón para que lo mirara ―todo está bien, no hay nada por lo que avergonzarse

―oh! Draco, debes pensar que soy una niña por actuar así pero…

―pero me encanta

―¿te encanta?

―Estoy más que encantado, cariño, estoy enamorado de tu soltura y de tu ternura

―¡Draco, basta!- se apartó de él, cada palabra que le escuchaba decir la desubicaba, por dentro y por fuera, cómo era posible que el hombre más atractivo que hubiera conocido en su vida, le hablara como si no existiese mujer mejor que ella en todo el mundo. Ya no estaba segura de cuántas mariposas tenía en el estómago, tal vez eran millones ahora, y para colmo la había llamado "dulzura". ¡Por dios, este hombre la mataba de amor con tan sólo hablar!

Entonces lo escuchó reír, cosa extraña, pensó y giró para verlo. Tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo; al parecer había hecho un gesto de extrañeza, del que nunca estuvo consciente, pues él se encogía de hombros sin parar de sonreír. ¡Vaya hombre! Sintió que las piernas le temblaban, esa actitud tan desenfadada que tomaba la llenaba de un calor nuevo dentro de ella.

―No pude haber elegido mejor novia que tú

―¿lo dices enserio?

―Por supuesto, Hermione, yo no bromeo – se acercó a ella con premura, eso era algo que debía dejar muy en claro ―Nunca lo dudes, no de mi ni de lo que siento por ti.

La tomó de la cintura y el sujeto cerca de sí para besarla despacio, sin apuro. Él guiaba, movía sobre ella sus labios, los saboreaba, disfrutaba la entrega absoluta de Hermione. Y así, con aquel beso quiso tatuarle en sus labios la verdad que le había dicho hace unos momentos y que ella repitió, más para recordar el beso y para asegurarse de no olvidarlo nunca

―No lo haré, Draco – y entonces se paró de puntitas para depositar un torpe beso en sus labios que él recibió con encanto.

―Creo que debes empezar a estudiar – dijo jugando con sus rizos―la prueba para Rochester será pronto

―¿tengo que hacerlo? – tomó ahora ella las manos de Draco ―quería pasar la mañana a tu lado

―Y lo harás, pasaremos la mañana juntos – levantó el mentón de la chica – pero usted, señorita, debe estudiar

―Pero, estaremos lejos

―¿lejos? – la miró incrédulo - ¿por qué piensas eso si estaremos bajo el mismo techo?

―Bueno, yo estaré en la sala de lectura y tú la pasarás arriba y…

―y no puedes estar más equivocada

―Pero…

―¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que estudiaras lejos de mi? – cogió la mano de Hermione y fue con ella a la sala de lectura, de ahí tomó los libros que ocuparía Hermione y cargó con ellos hasta las escaleras de mármol ―Eres mi novia ahora, ya no tendré que espiarte todos los días desde arriba o entre las estanterías – subían los dos, ella detrás de él escuchando cada palabra del rubio – puedes subir aquí cuantas veces lo desees

―¿ya no tengo prohibida la entrada?

―No, no la tienes prohibida

―¿tampoco al sótano? – preguntó ella juguetona recargándose sobre el barandal de mármol.

Él la miró sorprendido por la sensualidad que se le escapó sin que ella misma fuera consciente de ello. Draco tuvo que poner todo su empeño por mantener el control y no dejar caer los libros para besarla y encerrarse con ella en la habitación del sótano.

―Sí, el sótano aún sigue prohibido–contestó con voz ronca.

―¿ por qué?

―porque si entras ahí no podré dejarte salir nunca más

Hermione se ruborizó por el tono grave y rugoso que uso, se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de la insinuación que iba implícita en su pregunta. Se sintió terriblemente ingenua por no haberse percatado de la sugestiva invitación que había hecho sin tener la intención de hacerlo. Entendió ahora la razón por la que el rubio se tensó al escucharla preguntar por el sótano.

―Lo siento, no quise decir…

―Lo sé, lindura – le robó un beso – lo sé – y la volvió a besar, una, dos, tres veces más. Ambos parecían sentirse en el cielo, Hermione flotando entre suaves nubes blancas como las que atravesaban a través del cristal y Draco un incorregible ladrón que con sus labios buscaba atrapar la dicha que guardaba esa boquita tan tentadora.

Así pudieron haberse quedado un rato más si no fuera por unos fuertes golpes sobre la puerta principal que los interrumpió. Draco se separó y Hermione hiso un mohín de pretendido enfado.

―puedes empezar a estudiar ―dijo colocando los libros sobre el escritorio― vuelvo en un momento

Pero antes de bajar Hermione lo detuvo del brazo para darle un beso más

―gracias

Ella fue a sentarse y empezó a hojear uno de los libros que debía estudiar para esta mañana, mientras que Draco bajaba apresurado a abrir la puerta. Era Hagrid, Narcissa lo había encontrado en el jardín de rosales mientras ella, la señora y señorita Greengrass daban un paseo; mandaba buscar a Draco.

―Dijeron que esperarían por ti en el salón de los helechos – explicaba Hagrid mientras se quitaba el sombrero que lo cubría del sol ―hablaron algo sobre el evento de inauguración

―Sí, es sobre la nueva galería

―No sabía que Astoria estuviera involucrada

―No lo estaba – contestó Draco invitando a Hagrid a seguirlo hasta la segunda planta ―pero no me extraña que se involucrara

―¿Irás?

―¿Debes llegar con una respuesta? – contestó deteniéndose en el descanso para mirarlo

―Sabes que yo no entro a la mansión

―Tampoco yo, Hagrid – se encogió de hombros

―Entonces no irás

―Entonces no iré – volvió a caminar ―ven, quiero presentarte

Hagrid subió cansinamente los escalones sosteniéndose fuerte del barandal, siempre le había dado la impresión de que pesaba demasiado, incluso para unas escaleras de mármol, y tenía miedo de abollar los escalones.

Draco caminó hasta el escritorio donde estudiaba Hermione, Hagrid se detuvo en medio de la estancia cuando vio que el rubio se acercaba a decirle algo de cerca y ella se levantó sonriente para mirarlo. Los vio acercarse tomados de la mano, entonces Draco la presentó

―Hagrid, te presento a mi novia

Miró sorprendido al rubio, miró las manos entrelazadas y miró a Hermione sonriéndole sonrojada, quizás más de la cuenta. Cuando Draco se acercó a decirle que quería presentarla formalmente a uno de sus mejores amigos, no esperó que lo hiciera de esa manera. Escucharle decir "mi novia" fue como si él mismo se presentase frente a su cabaña con un ramo gigantesco de flores a darle serenata.

―Mucho gusto, Hagrid

―El gusto es mío, señorita – contestó quitándose los guantes para estrechar la mano de la chica – discúlpeme, ya sabe que trabajo en los jardínes – dijo avergonzado de la rugosidad de su mano

―No tienes por qué disculparte, y llámame Hermione

―Hagrid no sólo es el jardinero, puedo decir que es mi mejor amigo – dijo Draco sin soltar la mano de Hermione – me conoce desde que nací.

La cabaña de Hagrid ha sido cobijo para celebrar algunas reuniones entre amigos con los chicos de la universidad, sobre todo después del accidente ocurrido hace un par de años y que provocó una ruptura casi irresoluble entre Draco y sus padres. A Hermione se le antojaba huraño, pero ahora que conversaba con él se percató de lo equivocada que estaba con Hagrid. Era más bien un tierno duendecillo atrapado en el cuerpo de un oso gigantesco. Por su parte, Hagrid platicaba seriamente del cuidado de los jardines, y de la atención especial que la señora Malfoy le exigía para con los jardines traseros. En la mansión les llamaban "los jardines Secretos" porque eran unos jardines ocultos tras una puerta grande de madera ya roída cubierta con enredaderas y buganvilias. Nadie en la mansión entraba ahí excepto la señora, Hagrid, quien cuidaba de ellos y el joven Malfoy.

―¿Draco te ha llevado a los jardines del sur de la propiedad?

Dijo mirando a Hermione

―No

―Aún no lo he hecho

―Deberías llevarla algún día, antes de que termine la primavera

―Seguro lo haré – acarició la mano de la joven entre sus dedos – te encantarán esos jardines

― en realidad todo aquí me encanta

Hermione sonrío y Draco besó el dorso de su mano. Hagrid los miró con un poco de consideración, apreciaba de buena manera al chico, pero sabía perfectamente que los Malfoy no darían su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Temía por ambos jóvenes, pero sobre todo por Draco, lo había visto crecer y padecer la férrea disciplina familiar a la que lo sometió Lucius, era un crío fuerte y con mucha voluntad, sin embargo, esto era distinto, las batallas que debería sortear serían distintas, encarnizadas y hasta agotadoras. Deseó con todo su corazón que no tuvieran que pasar por nada doloroso y si debían hacerlo, que fueran fuertes y se mantuvieran así, como ahora frente a él, sin inmutarse, sin dudarlo tomados de la mano, queriéndose.

Hermione era una chica hermosa y dulce, era todo y más de lo que necesitaba el joven Malfoy y eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Draco sería feliz y lo conocía bien, estaba seguro de que no se dejaría vencer, por lo que decidió apartar todos esos pensamientos negativos que le llegaban como flechazos intempestivos a su cabeza, no debía comportarse como un aguafiestas cuando Draco lo había presentado como su mejor amigo. Se disculpó con Hermione y se despidió sonriente excusándose por el trabajo que tenía en los jardines.

Hermione se despidió alegre y volvió a su escritorio. Draco lo acompañó a la puerta de la biblioteca. Iban en silencio hasta que Hagrid abrió la puerta y cruzaba el umbral

―sé lo que estás pensando – dijo el rubio sosteniendo la manija para cruzar también el umbral―que mi padre nunca la aceptará y mi madre la humillará, pero quiero que sepas que ella es todo…

―lo que necesitas – completó Hagrid quien giró para quedar de frente- lo que estaba pensando es que ella es todo lo que necesitas

Draco asintió

―Mírate, ahora sonríes todos los días

―Gracias Hagrid

Se colocó el sombrero de paja y sus guantes de nueva cuenta y empezó a caminar, luego volvió la mirada para preguntar

―¿lo sabe la señora Granger?

―Hoy hablaré con ella

―bien, le diré a tu madre que no te encontré, que ya te habías ido a la universidad

―Creí que tú no entrabas a la mansión

―y no lo hago, pero la señorita Greengrass es muy persistente y querrá verte a cualquier costo

Draco miró a Hagrid andar hacia el claro de sauces, lo observó extrañado por sus palabras, hasta que cayó en la cuenta

―lo sabías ya, ¿verdad? ―Hagrid se detuvo extrañado por la afirmación―de Hermione

―no, pero ahora que lo sé, no estaría mal retrasar la noticia, al menos hasta que Astoria se haya ido de la mansión

―Hermione todavía no sabe del accidente de Astoria

―Mejor habla pronto, ella y Astoria han tenido el disgusto de conocerse

Draco quedó en silencio, eso no se lo esperaba, sabía que tarde o temprano Hermione debía enterarse, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Hagrid no volvió a hablar, siguió caminando hasta perderse en el claro de sauces. Él quedó un poco más a la puerta de la biblioteca, pensando en cómo hablar con Hermione sobre la razón que lo llevó a recluirse en ese lugar. Fue una ilusión pensar que el pasado podría obviarse, se equivocó en querer enterrar los desafortunados sucesos y esperar a que desaparecieran por sí solos, eso nunca sucedería y menos cuando Astoria se encargaba de recordárselo todo el tiempo. Tendría que contarle a Hermione antes de hablar formalmente con la señora Granger, sólo esperaba que la castaña no lo rechazara. Respiró profundo y volvió a la biblioteca.

Adentro Hermione espiaba de vez en vez por el ventanal. Hagrid había tardado mucho en irse, todavía él y Draco se detuvieron unos minutos a conversar a las puertas de la biblioteca. Se preguntó si le habrá caído bien a Hagrid, no es que no se llevaran bien; se veían todos los días para el desayuno, algunas veces para la comida y siempre en la cena. La verdad era que Hagrid era un tipo muy serio, nunca hablaba con nadie excepto con la señora McGonagall, ¿le habrá dicho a Draco que se lo pensara mejor antes de andar de novio con ella? No, Hagrid era buena persona, había sido muy amable en sugerir a Draco que la llevara a los jardines secretos. Rose y Robert ya le habían contado un poco sobre ellos; eran los jardines preferidos de la señora Narcissa. Fue el señor Lucius quien los mandó a construir para su esposa luego de atravesar una fuerte depresión.

Al parecer el señor Lucius se encargó de contratar al mejor diseñador y quienes habían podido ver los jardines estuvieron de acuerdo con que eran los jardines más hermosos del país. Narcissa apreció el gesto de su esposo y desde entonces ella y el señor Lucius toman el té cada tarde en los jardines.

Hermione resopló intentando leer los labios de Hagrid, pero no pudo, vio a Draco aguardar algunos minutos antes de entrar y cuando escuchó la puerta corrió a sentarse al escritorio intentando volver la atención a su lectura. Draco apareció pero no se dirigió a ella, caminó al carrito de servicio y preparó un poco de café; lucía retraído, quiso preguntar si todo iba bien, pero no quería ser inoportuna ni entrometida, por lo que decidió concentrarse en seguir leyendo.

Draco sirvió el café y fue a sentarse al sillón pensativo, esto fue algo que incomodó a Hermione o más bien la perturbó. Quería poder acercarse y sentarse a su lado y saber qué sucedía; quiso correr al sillón y abrazarlo para hacerle saber que no estaba solo que ahora ella estaba ahí, pero como siempre, su inseguridad y su timidez evitaba que hiciera todas esas cosas que hacen las novias normales, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Pero lo cierto era que Draco agradecía que ella fuera una chica sensata para su edad y no lo atosigara con preguntas sobre su repentino cambio de humor. Antes de que Hagrid le hiciera ver el panorama real estaba despreocupado, ahora un cierto temor se apoderaba de él, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Hermione, pero como siempre se decía a sí mismo, hace mucho que había dejado de ser un niño y debía hacerse cargo de la situación que se le presentase cualquiera que ésta fuera, aunque sabía bien que él tenía muy poca injerencia sobre lo que vendría después; una vez hablando con Hermione era ella la dueña de su vida y sería sólo ella la que decidiría si seguir dándole la paz suficiente para el resto de su vida o quitársela de una buena vez.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento más hasta que Draco decidió hablar después de contenerse y sosegar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

―Hermione

Ella levantó la mirada hacia Draco. Había estado inquieta y atenta a todos los movimientos del rubio, por lo que apenas escuchó que la nombraba, reaccionó de inmediato.

―Sí, dime

―¿te apetecería dar un paseo por los jardines?

―¿iremos a los jardines secretos?

―Claro, si tu quieres

―me encantaría

―bien, entonces vamos – se levantó y extendió su mano para que ella la tomara y la guio sin separarse de ella hasta la puerta.

En el camino conversaban sobre asuntos medianamente triviales. Draco le preguntaba sobre su progreso en los estudios y ella sobre lo difícil que pudieran ser las pruebas para la universidad. Y aunque eran realmente difíciles, él nunca la desanimo, consideraba que su Hermione era lo suficientemente lista como para aprobar cada prueba. La había observado estudiar cada mañana, le hubiese gustado poder ayudarla, pero la medicina, a pesar de saber lo básico, no era su área. Pensó en que tal vez no debió ser muy duro respecto a la ayuda que Neville le ofreció, al final, confiaba en su amigo y sabía que él amaba a Luna, estaba locamente enamorado de su peculiar amiga. Sin embargo, el temor le venía de otro lugar, la angustia le surgía al pensar en la posibilidad de que Hermione se enamorara de alguien más, alguien mejor, con un pasado menos tormentoso y complicado que el que tenía a sus espaldas. Temía que se la arrebataran y el no podría hacer nada.

―¿Draco?

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sintió un ligero tirón en su mano y vio a una Hermione inquieta

―Lo siento, me distraje

―Eso parece…

Volvieron a quedar en silencio

―Discúlpame

―No te preocupes, está bien – miró al cielo y observó el movimiento de las ramas, se llevó la impresión de vivir en un instante detenido, como si el tiempo, entre el camino de sauces, se detuviera y, a pesar de lo estático, todo tuviera vida, más vida que la que transcurría afuera, en la ciudad. Por un momento, aquellos sauces le parecieron más hermosos que los que admirara alguna vez en Central Park o los árboles en Cornuallles mismo ―Es hermoso el camino de sauces, ¿no te parece?

―Los sauces, sí ―él miró también el vaivén de las ramas ― ¿sabías que la vida de los sauces es realmente longeva?

―De verdad? – lo miró, pero él permaneció con la vista en los sauces, aún no se decidía a mirarle a los ojos

―muchos de ellos llevan casi cien años de existencia

―Vaya! Es increíble

―lo es

Se desviaron a mitad del camino hasta llegar a un sendero tapizado de piedras grises, al horizonte Hermione pudo distinguir una puerta gigante de madera gastada, estaba cubierta por enredaderas y flores de distintos colores. Draco sacó una llave del bolsillo y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

Al entrar se encontró con un jardín tapizado de flores veraniegas y adornos otoñales de todo tipo; el camino era distinto a todos los jardines que tuvo oportunidad de conocer en compañía de Rose y las chicas de la cocina. Aquí el sendero estaba alfombrado por una capa de maleza que crecía entre las piedras, al centro había una fuente sencilla de piedra cobriza, al extremo oriente del jardín había una banca, también de piedra cobriza y un columpio con detalles arabescos. Pequeñas libélulas, pajarillos y mariposas revoloteaban por entre las flores y plantas del jardín. Había construcciones de piedra como arcos y colgantes riegos que alimentaban la vida del jardín. Cruzando el sendero al fondo del jardín había una pequeña construcción en madera, parecía ser una estancia, el techo de paja y alambique cubrían perfectamente de los rayos del sol o la lluvia.

―Draco, este jardín es precioso – dijo caminando hasta la fuente para sentarse a la orilla

―Este jardín es uno de los pocos placeres que mi madre aún disfruta en libertad

―¿uno de los pocos? ¿Draco por qué siempre que hablas de ella lo haces con tristeza, como si tu madre ya no fuera la misma?

―porque ya no es la misma

―pero es tu madre

―y la quiero mucho, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de ver los cambios por los que ha atravesado

―¿tiene esto que ver con la prohibición que hay en la mansión de hablar sobre "el accidente"?

Se atrevió a preguntar esperando no haber sido demasiado entrometida. Ya llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, incluso se había atrevido escribir a Harry sus especulaciones; aunque el moreno fue siempre escéptico y cauteloso con respecto a Draco. Dijo a Hermione que evitara sacar conclusiones por ella misma. Siempre sería mejor hablar directamente con él. Este fue el consejo de Harry y aunque él no estaba muy de acuerdo en que Hermione entablara una relación con Draco Malfoy, apoyó el entusiasmo y la emoción con el que escribía su amiga.

Él no tenía el gusto o disgusto de conocer personalmente al joven de los Malfoy, pero había escuchado sobre él. En el medio se le conocía como un hombre retraído, poco social, hombre de pocas palabras y temperamento hosco. Nunca se le conoció relación amorosa alguna, era el soltero más codiciado de toda América, muchas familias y jóvenes enamoradizas buscaban una forma de atraparlo en matrimonio para asociarse con la familia más influyente de América y una de las más sonadas en Europa. Sin embargo, él mismo a penas mantenía una relación a penas cordial y protocolaria con las familias importantes.

Pero su alejamiento del medio social y elitista de su familia se vio más remarcado por su ingreso temprano a la universidad. Los maestros e institutrices que se encargaron de educar al joven se percataron de su alto coeficiente por lo que sugirieron a los señores Malfoy aprovechar el intelecto del joven y permitirle el ingreso a la universidad. Lucius entonces encargó esta tarea a Severus Snape.

El llamado "accidente" que se mencionaba con evasivas en la mansión llegó hasta las bocas más morbosas de Europa, Harry había escuchado algunos rumores que aunque siempre los consideró demasiado fantasiosos sirvieron para formarse un criterio muy subjetivo sobre la personalidad de Draco. En los medio europeos era conocido como "el gélido hijo de América". Nunca mencionó estos rumores en sus cartas a Hermione, la imagen que ella le describía sobre el hijo de los Malfoy contrastaba sobremanera con el de las habladurías en Londres. Era capaz de sentir la felicidad de su amiga entre las líneas que leía cada semana, por lo que decidió sólo estar atento de ella para evitar que la lastimaran, pues sabía, y sospechaba que Draco era muy consciente de ello, que Hermione no la tendría fácil con los señores Malfoy.

Un petirrojo atravesó el jardín hasta llegar a la fuente, ahí se sumergió y empezó a revolotear con sus alas entre el agua cristalina. Hermione siguió el camino del pequeño pajarillo y Draco agradeció el desvío de su mirada. Pero instantes después se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos para besarlas

―Hermione, necesito hablarte sobre ese "accidente"

La chica lo miró con el corazón detenido. El misterio al fin se descubriría, pero ahora que se enteraría, algo dentro de ella le decía que era una sombra mucho más grande y espesa que la que se discutía entre los empleados de la mansión.

―Por supuesto

Inhaló y exhaló profundo antes de hablar

―Sé que habrás escuchado hablar sobre la crisis de hace algunos años

―sí, el famoso martes negro, leímos un poco en los diarios – contestó Hermione acomodándose mejor sobre el muro de la fuente ―parte de esa crisis llegó a Europa, mamá dice que fue una de las causas por las que mi padre se había quedado sin trabajo

―así es, y aunque el momento álgido de la crisis ya pasó, aún tenemos que sortear sus consecuencias como la inseguridad y la miseria, los ingresos de todas las industrias cayeron y los precios se elevaron.

―¿el accidente tiene que ver con la crisis?

―en buena medida ―soltó sus manos ―cuando empecé mi estudios en la universidad fue cuando ocurrió el último estallido de la crisis – ahora fue su turno de sentarse junto a Hermione quien lo miraba atenta- pude ingresar a Rochester por una medida económica que sugerí a mi padre y a algunos de sus socios, dueños o accionistas de la misma universidad se enteraron y no tuve la necesidad de realizar ninguna prueba

―Eres muy inteligente

―fue más bien cuestión deductiva, pero gracias

―y ¿qué pasó después?

―a mi ingreso tenía realmente pocos amigos o más bien ninguno – tomó una flor que cortó, Hermione le miró jugar con ella entre sus dedos – Estaba en un momento difícil para mí, era un momento de transición; mi padre deseaba que me dedicara a lo mismo que él, pero yo no deseaba hacerlo , sin embargo, era bueno en ello.

―Tú no querías ser economista

―No, pero tenía que serlo – suspiró cansado – era mi responsabilidad serlo. Y dado que no era lo que realmente deseaba estudiar, me aísle de toda relación con otros estudiantes, excepto con Pansy y Luna, a quienes frecuentaba en los eventos sociales con mis padres

―¿son tus amigas de la infancia?

―más bien amigas protocolarias – cortó parte del tallo de la flor y la colocó como adorno entre los rizos de Hermione, ella le sonrió en respuesta – sólo nos veíamos en cada evento al que asistía. Pansy es tres años más grande que yo, pero mucho más sociable y Luna, bueno ella es muy extraña. El desencanto por los eventos fue nuestro punto en común.

Llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y continuó hablando, mirando el empedrado a sus pies

―Pronto empezamos a conversar más en la universidad, hasta que conocí a Weasley y a Longbottom, entonces empezamos a crear lazos más estrechos – Draco se detuvo, dudó en continuar, no se atrevió a mirar a Hermione, estaba en silencio, sabía que esperaba que continuara, así que lo hizo ―Weasley proviene de una familia acomodada venida a menos debido a la crisis y Longbottom, viene de una familia que ha tenido pocas posibilidades. Ambos se matricularon en Rochester con una beca, sin embargo, mientras la crisis se recrudecía, Luna y Ron fueron los primeros en involucrarse en los movimientos llamados "marchas del hambre" que empezaron en Europa.

Entonces Draco empezó a recordar…

Cuando la crisis se extendió al viejo mundo, hubo muestras de solidaridad y protestas ciudadanas, sin embargo, en América todo permanecía tibio, o hasta frio, casi indiferente al ver a miles de familias perder sus ingresos y quedar en las calles.

Ron y Luna se involucraron en los movimientos de protesta más asertivos para ayudar a las familias que quedaron desamparadas, pero ese grupo de asistencia que surgió en diferentes universidades públicas en Estados Unidos, fue mal visto por las familias bien acomodadas, ya no se diga por las que aún mantenían su riqueza casi intacta.

No eran radicales pero a los ojos de la sociedad potencialmente rica eran considerados anarquistas, les llamaban los "hombres de café" pues la mayoría de los que asistían a las protestas y a entregar volantines para incentivar el apoyo o donación a las familias desfavorecidas vestían siempre de café. Pronto se empezó a asociar el color café con signo de pobreza, muchos ricos o nuevos ricos evitaron, desde entonces, vestir con ese color.

Cuando el número de simpatizantes empezó a aumentar en las reuniones de los "hombres de café", la policía y la sociedad política empezó a tomar cartas en el asunto. En realidad no hacían ningún daño, jamás agredieron a nadie, excepto un día, en el que una señorita, que venía saliendo de una boutique muy famosa en New York perdió los estribos y empezó a insultar a un grupo de "hombres de café" que volanteaba información sobre la gran crisis.

Para ese entonces, Ronald y Luna convencieron a sus amigos sobre su causa y Draco, junto con Pansy y Neville empezaron a involucrarse más activamente. Draco hacía artículos de lectura sencilla sobre la situación económica del país y ofrecía consejos para evitar la pérdida total del patrimonio, Neville ofrecía una ronda de atención médica gratuita en los barrios más afectados y Pansy buscaba patrocinio para algunos alumnos de arte que no podían pagar la matrícula completa y que su beca estaba en peligro pues se les dificultaba estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Aquellos días Draco vivía los momentos más importantes de su carrera universitaria, se sentía útil y satisfecho con su labor.

Hasta el día en que Astoria Greengrass llegó a la mansión y convenció a Narcissa para que fuera con ella de compras.

―Astoria Greengrass – repitió Hermione, recordó el día en que la conoció en la mansión y un halo frío recorrió su cuerpo

Los Greengrass son una de las llamadas "familias viejas", como los Malfoy, es decir que llegaron de Europa con posesiones y fortuna que los respaldaban y que tenían fuerte injerencia en la vida pública, política y económica del país. Esto lleva a pensar a muchos miembros de esas familias que tienen un destino ya determinado: conservar impoluto el apellido y seguir aumentando sus riquezas. Astoria era una de esas jóvenes que estaba segura de que ella y Draco estaban destinados a unir sus vidas. A Lucius no le pareció mala idea el matrimonio, Narcissa se mostró con un poco de reservas cuando los padres de Astoria mencionaron el tema, así que fue su madre quien dejó a Draco con la libertad de elegir. Sin embargo, esta libertad le duraría muy poco.

Cuando Astoria y Narcissa fueron de compras, pidieron a Draco que las acompañara, él accedió renuente, pero asistió más por su madre que por la joven Greengrass. Pero al momento de abandonar el edificio que componía la boutique más cara de New York, se toparon con un grupo de los "hombres de café" que volanteaban y pedían la ayuda solidaria a la gente rica que compraba cosas lujosas. Entre aquel grupo se encontraba Pansy, Luna y Ron. Draco quedó sorprendido por haberlos encontrado ahí, Pansy y Luna lo reconocieron al instante y al ver a Astoria con Draco y su madre, decidieron intentar moverse a otro lugar. Pansy conocía de sobra a Ron y podría decir algo que provocara un incidente, sobre todo con alguien como Asotoria, esa mujer era dinamita esperando a ser encendida para explotar en donde sea y contra cualquiera.

Draco entendió lo que pretendían hacer y tomó a Astoria del brazo con un poco de fuerza para desviar su camino, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados cuando uno de los "hombres de café" se dirigió a ellos con un volante en la mano para extenderlo justamente a Astoria. La joven, con extravagante vestido, hizo un gesto de asco y agitó las manos en señal de rechazo, se apartó del agarre de Draco y gritó algo ininteligible para él pero no para e joven estudiante que aun sostenía el volante en su mano.

Ron Weasley fue uno de los que pudo escuchar lo que gritó y no tardó en encenderse la furia que ya venía conteniendo por cada rechazo y malas frases que le lanzaba algún que otro transeúnte. Por lo que corrió hasta donde estaba Astoria y defendió a su compañero. Astoria pidió a sus guardaespaldas controlar al "leproso pobretón" y los gendarmes que acudieron a su llamado intentaron sostenerlo con fuerza. Otros miembros del grupo acudieron a ayudar a Ron, pero Astoria ya había solicitado la ayuda de la policía del lugar para golpearlos y arrestarlos, Draco la reprendió y la obligó a caminar, buscó con la mirada a su madre quien había quedado atrapada entre uno de los cristales de la boutique y la bola de gendarmes y policías que retenían a Ron. Pansy y Luna intentaban hablar con los gendarmes, pero no las escuchaban.

Como pudo cruzó hasta donde estaba su madre y la envolvió con su brazo para protegerla de los empujones, poco a poco se empezaron a generalizar los golpes, cuando llevó a Narcissa hasta donde estaba Astoria, alcanzó a distinguir que Weasley sangraba de la cabeza, escucho a Pansy gritar que lo dejaran en paz. Entonces escuchó el grito de Astoria "saquen a esa basura de aquí", esto provocó la rabia de Draco y empujó con fuerza a Astoria hacia el auto, aparcado una cuadra más adelante, ella miró con sorpresa. Volvió por su madre y le pidió entrar al auto y no salir de ahí. Ella obedeció, pero Astoria no lo hizo así. Narcissa intentó advertir a su hijo que Astoria iba tras él, pero no pudo escucharla.

Draco corrió hacia el alboroto que ya abarcaba media calle y vio cómo un policía asestaba un golpe a Pansy y justo cuando pretendía golpearla otra vez, el rubio detuvo el brazo y él mismo golpeo al hombre. Levantó a la chica y le pidió ir por Luna y alcanzar a su madre una calle más adelante, él se encargaría de sacar a Ron de ahí.

Pansy a penas notó que Astoria pasó a su lado hecha una furia, alcanzó a Luna y buscaron entre las dos a Narcissa que llegaba a su encuentro sorprendida de haberlas encontrado ahí. Les dijo que Astoria había ido tras Draco, entonces Pansy pidió a Luna quedarse junto a Narcissa, ella buscaría a Astoria.

Pero cuando volvió apenas pudo ser testigo de la pérdida de control de los gendarmes de los Greengrass. Ron estaba terriblemente golpeado, sangraba por toda la cara y parecía tener las costillas rotas, Draco procuraba quitar de en medio a los guardaespaldas, pero apenas podía con todos. Weasley estaba ya muy mal herido, Astoria estaba hecha una furia por el trato que recibió de Draco y la importancia que le daba a un bastardo muerto de hambre. Cuando Draco pudo liberar a Ron de los golpes, lo echó al hombro para ayudarlo a caminar rumbo al auto, pero Astoria le prohibió llevar a Ron, gritaba eufórica que lo dejara, pero Draco la empujó con su brazo libre con un animadversión; uno más de los "hombres de café" la jaló del pie para pedirle ayuda pues estaba, igual que Ron, sangrado y mal herido, pero ella gritó como si el pobre chico la estuviese lastimando. Draco dejó a Ron con Pansy y volvió por Astoria, quien no dejaba de gritar y pedir ayuda, hasta que se escucharon dos disparos de arma de fuego, uno que dio en la cabeza de un hombre de café, a los pies de Astoria, matándolo al instante y otro en la espalda de la chica. Uno de los gendarmes de los Greengrass fue quien disparó, la segunda detonación iba para el "hombre de café" que estaba a un lado de Astoria intentando calmarla, pero ella fue tan imprudente que quedó en medio y el disparó cayó justo en medio de su espalda.

Hermione y Draco permanecieron largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que ella lo animó a continuar

―¿qué pasó después?

―Astoria perdió la capacidad de caminar, ella y sus padres demandaron a la universidad, para que expulsara a Ronald y a Neville, incluso fue contra Pansy

―Pero ellos no tuvieron la culpa, fueron sus gendarmes

―No necesitan tenerla, Hermione

―y tú prometiste casarte con la señorita Greengrass a cambio de que dejasen libre a tus amigos

―algo parecido – la miró por primera vez desde que empezó su relato ―No prometí casarme, pero sí hacerme cargo de sus gastos médicos, como parte del acuerdo con los abogados de los Greengrass para que desestimaran la acusación contra Weasley y los demás

―¿es un acuerdo legal?

―Así es, estoy moral y legalmente comprometido a remunerar el daño que los hombres de café han causado a Astoria

―pero, ¿eso es posible?

―digamos que hice un traslado de culpas para que exoneraran a los demás. Me juzgaron como parte de los hombres de café, pero debido a mi apellido, la condena fue sólo económica y moral, sin embargo, esto no gustó a mis padres, pues mancillaba en más de una manera el apellido Malfoy

―¿por eso Astoria viene a verte?

―digamos que es una manera que tiene de humillar a mis padres y buscar una posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con la familia vieja más importante, esto último se ha manejado así a la vista pública. Ni mis padres ni los Greengrass han puesto objeción a sus visitas

―pero ¿y Ron y Pansy y todos los demás?

―sólo Luna tiene conocimiento de esto, los demás saben que los exoneraron por falta de pruebas

―¿por qué?

―Hermione, Ron y Neville apenas sobreviven para pagar la matrícula en Rochester, y Pansy en ese momento estaba lidiando con la muerte de su padre y los pocos recursos con que las dejó a ella y a su madre – suspiró cansado – simplemente no pude dejarlos solos. Luna lo sabe porque el traslado de culpa lo hizo su padre, un abogado muy reconocido en la ciudad.

―¿Cuánto es lo que debes pagarle a Astoria?

―veinte millones

―¿qué dice tu padre de esto?

―Mi padre estuvo dispuesto a pagar todo el dinero siempre y cuando dejara que Ronald y Neville pagaran, al menos, diez años de prisión. Él considera que la opinión pública debe tener un culpable.

―y no aceptaste

―No del todo, tuve que ceder a ciertos aspectos. A pesar de no ceder en esto, no puedo olvidar la obligación que tengo para con mi familia.

―¿Cuáles son esos aspectos?

―Cuando ocurrió todo, estaba a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero mi padre cambió su testamento y desestimo mi edad para heredar, no quería que usara el dinero de los Malfoy para ayudar a los Ron y a Neville, eso me dejó sin posibilidad de hacer muchas cosas, así que tuve que acudir a otras alternativas para poder asumir la totalidad de la culpa y pagar los daños a los Greengrass. Esto fue una treta de mi padre que aceptara su trato.

―¿cuál trato?

―Dejar de frecuentar a mis amigos y someterme a la voluntad absoluta de mi padre

―Por ello tienes una cátedra en Rochester

―Severus fue quien me dio el respaldo frente al rector

―¡¿Por eso no vas a la mansión?

―Cada vez que voy mi madre intenta convencerme de aceptar la ayuda de mi padre, pero no quiero aceptarla- suspiró – por ello mi madre busca limpiar el apellido Malfoy por todos los medios, de cierta manera estamos atrapados entre las manos de los Greengrass.

Hermione entendió ahora la razón de querer abrir la Galería, sería una forma de ganar terreo a los Greengrass y recuperar el prestigio que estaban perdiendo. Por ello la prohibición en la mansión de mencionar siquiera algo relacionado con el incidente, incluso Licius se encargó de pagar a la prensa para evitar mención alguna.

Guardaron silencio, otra vez. Draco sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las recargó sobre la fuente donde estaba sentado, Hermoine colocó, entonces, su mano sobre la de él; se miraron unos segundos.

―Eres novia de alguien condenado

―soy novia de un hombre libre, Draco – dijo seria mirándolo a los ojos –libre de decidir por sí mismo a quien defender y a quién querer –rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos –déjame darte las gracias por elegirme Draco Malfoy

―¿Quiere esto decir que te quedarás a mi lado?

―siempre

Se besaron, él recargado sobre la fuente y ella entre sus piernas sostenida de su cuello. La aprisionó con sus brazos por la cintura y profundizó el beso. Hermione sentía que el aroma de cada flor se le subía a la cabeza, cada vez que Draco la besaba un cosquilleo creía dentro de ella y empezaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo hasta llegarle al pecho.

Draco movía con maestría sus labios enseñándole a ella cómo responder, cómo disfrutar. Comprobó que no existía elixir mejor que el sabor de esos labios. Toda ella dejaba escapar un aroma a vainilla, exquisita vainilla que nunca se cansaría de besar y besar y besar y besar.

Poco a poco el beso fue creciendo en intensidad, Draco no pudo evitar volverse un invasor y abrirse paso entre sus labios, ella sintió la irrupción como una ola de calor expansiva que se le subía a la cabeza, por instinto tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y pegó más su cuerpo, él la sostuvo con ahínco de la cintura, hasta que la escuchó gemir. Entonces Draco reaccionó, con todo el buen juicio que pudo reunir se separó de Hermione, dejó de besarla y la miró, aún muy cerca de sus labios tentadores, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rosas. Respiró hondamente para mantener el control, no quería asustarla, ni mucho menos mancillarla, Hermione era lo mejor y más preciado que tenía y debía cuidarla.

―¿hice algo mal?

Preguntaba acongojada

―no, claro que no –contestó Draco conteniendo la respiración –todo lo contrario, lo has hecho de maravilla

―¿entonces, por qué nos detenemos?

―Hermione, te adoro, y lo maravilloso y lo trágico de adorarte es que no tienes idea de cuánto me estoy conteniendo por no hacerte otras cosas aparte de besarte

―¡Oh, por dios, Draco!

―¿qué sucede?

―¿acaso tú… me deseas?

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero fue muy mal interpretada por Hermione porque se apartó con el entrecejo fruncido apenas escuchó reír al rubio. Esto desconcertó a Draco quien se apresuró a aclarar todo antes de que Hermione terminara más enfadada por su reacción

―Hermione, espera –la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que le diera la espalda –no es lo que piensas

―ah, no? Entonces hazme el favor de explicarme por qué te burlas de mí –le contestó cruzándose de brazos

―no lo hago

―pero te reíste

―sí, sé que lo hice

―entonces te burlabas de mí, está más que claro

―no fue una risa de burla y no fue por ti

―pues si no te reías de mí ¿entonces de quién, de ti?

―sí, justo eso es

Hermione lo miró contrariada

―no entiendo

―Hermione, me reí porque justo acertaste, te deseo; todo lo que eres es una llamada inquieta a todos mis sentidos; tus labios, tus ojos, tu cabello, tu aroma –se acercó a ella para tomarla del rostro y volverla a besar –me reí de mí mismo por sentirme como un crío inexperto y precoz al estar cerca de ti, se supone que soy un adulto y debo respetarte

―Pero …-ella lo abrazó rodeándolo con sus brazos para quedar recargada sobre su pecho –somos novios y …-hundió su rostro en él –Rose dice que es normal que "eso" pase – dijo con la cara roja como tomate

Draco la apartó ligeramente de él para poder verla

―¿"eso"? ¿Qué es "eso" y quién te lo ha dicho?

―sí, "eso" que hacen los novios –contestó la chica bajando la mirada cada vez más avergonzada –me lo ha contado Rose, ella y Robert lo hacen cuando tienen su día libre

―¿Rose te ha contado exactamente lo que hace con Robert?

―Bueno, no exactamente

―¿qué te ha contado?

―Pues que se besan apasionadamente y que él…bueno ya sabes

―No, no sé, dime qué es

―Pues, él la toca sobre la ropa –esto lo dijo en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien más la escuchara

Draco comprendió que esa Rose le había contado todo y nada, al mismo tiempo. Por un momento se sintió lleno de furia al saber que le estaban metiendo ideas absurdas a su Hermione; él y sólo él debía ser quien le mostrara cómo amar y ser amada. Nadie más que él, pero cuando supo que ni ella misma sabía lo que era exactamente "eso" se sintió más tranquilo.

―Bien, Hermione, en parte es cierto –le dijo atrayéndola hacia él hasta que su espalda quedó pegada su pecho, él la envolvió con ambos brazos y entrelazó sus manos –los novios pueden hacer muchas cosas juntos, pero lo importante no son las cosas que hacen, sino el cariño que se demuestran.

―Eso quiere decir que…

―eso quiere decir que a pesar de que te deseo con todo mi ser, no haré nada para agraviarte –y besó su mejilla –tal vez Rose tenga prisa por amar, pero nosotros no la tenemos –y besó su cuello, ella tembló –iremos descubriendo poco a poco el uno del otro –besó ahora su hombro, Hermione se sostuvo de los fuertes brazos para no caer –tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para querernos.

La sostuvo de la cintura para hacerla girar y quedar de frente

―a demás, aún debo hablar con tu madre sobre nuestro noviazgo

Ella lo miró atónita

―¿hablarás con mi madre?

―Claro, Hermione, ella tiene que saberlo, eres menor de edad y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti

―Pero es mi decisión

―Y lo seguirá siendo, pero es tu madre y debo decírselo

―Pero ¿eso hacen los novios?

―¿eso no hizo Robert?

―no

―bueno, yo sí lo haré, porque te quiero y quiero dejarte bien claro que esto no es un juego para mí; estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar a tu lado de todas las maneras posibles

―¿es real?

―Tan real como sentirte ahora tan cerca de mí.

―Draco

―¿qué ocurre?

―Me gusta cómo suena tu nombre, nunca me cansaré de decirlo, incluso por las noches sueño que digo tu nombre

Él apretó más su abrazo y hundió su rostro entre en el cuello de la chica para llenarse de su aroma. No necesitaba a ninguna mujer experta en seducción ni a ninguna profesional de las artes femeninas, si es que de verdad existían, su Hermione era capaz de despertar en él la avidez de cualquier amante con tan sólo unas palabras tan naturales como cándidas.

―A mí también me gusta cómo suena en tus labios, pero más me gusta adueñarme de ellos

―Draco, basta!

―¿qué sucede, te avergüenzo?

―No es eso

―¿entonces qué es?

―sólo no estoy acostumbrada a estas palabras, nunca he sido novia de nadie

―Y no lo serás de nadie más, cariño –la giró para besarla, fue un beso rápido, tierno –eres mi chica, sólo mía

* * *

CONTINUARÁ ...

* * *

Bueno, chicas, como ya les había comentado este capítulo fue particularmente difícil pero espero haber cubierto las expectativas y espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias.

¡Hasta el próximo cap...!


	7. Chapter 7

**HOla chicas, primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar. Ocurrieron una serie de cosas que se salieron de mi control, aspecto que tienen que ver más con la vida escolar y clases extracurriculares que nos impusieron y eso me impidió atender esta historia. Pero todo va quedando en orden nuevamente. Actualizo la historia con este nuevo capítulo, un poco más corto, muuuuy cortito, pero aún así, espero que les guste. Por favor, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, impresiones, sugerencias, quejas, todo aquello que se les venga a la mente y que gusten y tengan la amabilidad de compartir conmigo.**

* * *

 **Bajo el durazno en flor**

* * *

" **Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?"**

Hace una hora que el sol de había ocultado y las luces de las lámparas iluminaban fervientemente las calles de la ciudad. Draco caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos con la vista abajo, no por pena ni por sumisión, ni siquiera por tristeza, más bien meditando, o para ser más claros, hundido en un punto blanco, perdido en el universo. Había estando estudiando en su cabeza la forma en que tendría que hablar con la señora Granger. No se explicaba la razón de estar tan nervioso, ¡estaba a escasos días de cumplir los veintiún años y estaba agobiado por hablar con la madre de Hermione! Suspiró, como si eso fuera lo único que podría ayudarle a tener calma y pensó que, ciertamente, sería más fácil decirle a su padre que Hermione era su novia y el amor de su vida. Al menos con Lucius sabía a qué atenerse; gritos, insultos, humillaciones, quejas, desencanto; habría podido lidiar con eso, pero la incertidumbre que sentía por la reacción de la señora Granger le perturbaba.

Sabía poco de ella, pero no parecía una mala persona, ni un ogro. Al contrario, por lo que le contó Hermione en la mañana, era una madre amorosa y comprensiva. Aunque bueno, no era lo único que le preocupaba. También pensaba, por ratos, las consecuencias que traería la relación con Hermione respecto a su posición legal y familiar. Lucius era muy persistente y terco, no permitiría a Hermione formar parte de la familia. Sabía que su madre, aunque renuente, terminaría aceptando a la castaña; él la conocía, de cierta forma, Narcissa estuvo en la misma posición que Hermione cuando se convirtió en una Malfoy. Su familia había venido a menos, tenía problemas económicos por lo que su padre la comprometió con el mejor prospecto. Lucius era un joven idealista bien parecido, muy atento y caballeroso que, aunque en un principio no aceptara a la joven rubia como su prometida, mediante el cortejo y corto noviazgo terminó enamorándose de ella. Los Malfoy terminaron obviando la tragedia financiera en que había caído el padre de Narcissa, en parte por Lucius, pero sobre todo porque ella provenía de una familia vieja que tenía parentela con algunos miembros de la realeza europea. Claro que Hermione no tenía ningún tipo de parentela real ni provenía de una familia vieja, ni tampoco tenía dinero, pero la señora Granger provenía de una familia acomodada y educada, eso debería ser un punto a favor para ella a ojos de sus padres, ¿no? Además, como siempre decía su madre, los tiempos cambian.

―Pero nunca para los Malfoy

Draco levantó la mirada ofuscado, irritado por la voz que lo corregía tan abruptamente y con exceso de confianza. En respuesta a la mirada consternada del rubio, Ronald Weasley se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando junto a él por las calles oscuras de New York, con las manos, también, en los bolsillos

―dime que no pensé en voz alta

―No, realmente

Draco lo miró confundido, entonces Ronald se explicó

―Más bien parecía un soliloquio – aclaró la garganta –uno bastante entretenido, contabas de tu madre, de tu padre, la señora Granger, fue interesante verte conversar contigo mismo, eso es nuevo en ti, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

El rubio guardó un silencio prolongado que Ronald no quiso interrumpir por si ese soliloquio del que habló se volvía a repetir, pero no fue así, entonces fue el turno de Ronald suspirar e intentar traer un poco de tregua a las preocupaciones de su camarada

―Malfoy, creo que deberías respirar un poco y dejar que las cosas pasen, no puedes inquietarte por cosas que escapan a tu control

Draco lo miró con suspicacia, le pareció inaudito que Ron estuviese hablando de aquel modo, rara vez adopta una postura rígida y un tono serio para hablar. Casi siempre blasfemaba y usaba palabras vulgares para referirse a las circunstancias miserables de la vida. Y aunque ese Ron que injuriaba era sincero, éste Ron, el de la postura grave y erguida le pareció honesto, no como un conocido, sino como un verdadero amigo, un hermano.

―Sí estás enamorado de Hermione, lo único que puedes y debes hacer es no perderla, date el lujo de quedarte a su lado

Draco sonrió silenciosamente, sacó una mano del bolsillo y con ella dio una palmada sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, éste hizo una mueca con su boca, parecía ser una sonrisa; y no volvieron a decir nada, tampoco hubo más soliloquios. A llegar al auto, Ron se despidió del rubio, negó amablemente el viaje que Draco le ofrecía a su casa, se excuso diciendo que necesitaba caminar un poco más. Pero en el fondo el chico sabía que Ron se había negado a que lo llevara a su casa porque tendría que ir a hablar con la señora Granger. Le agradeció antes de subir, pero Ron no contestó, sólo levantó la mano y gritó: mañana en el Caldero. Él no lo decía tan abiertamente como Pansy y Luna que descaradamente le pidieron acudir puntualmente al Caldero para contarles cómo le fue en su charla con la señora Granger, pero Ron sentía curiosidad y Draco necesitaría desahogarse, cualquiera que fuera el resultado.

* * *

Jane Granger, mientras tanto, aparentaba estar sosegada, habían llegado apenas hace media hora a la cabaña. Ambas estaban nerviosas, Jane porque intuía el talante de la plática que le solicitó el joven Malfoy, a pesar de que su hija no quisiera comentarle absolutamente nada. Hermione, por otro lado estaba nerviosa y eufórica al mismo tiempo, sobre todo porque su madre había intentado averiguar qué cosa era lo que Draco quería hablar con ella, sin embargo, no contestó aunque se moría de ganas por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sólo pudo escribirlo en una carta a Harry y es que Draco le había pedido ser discreta y dejarle a él encargarse de esos asuntos con su madre.

De cierta manera le gustaba lo caballeroso y respetuoso que era, pero también le hubiese gustado que Draco fuera más impetuoso y apasionado, pero no lo criticaba, esa meticulosidad que poseía lo hacía ser más atractivo.

Madre e hija estaban en la cocina preparando un poco de té y algunos bocadillos nocturnos para ofrecerle a Draco. Varias veces Jane tuvo que regañar a su hija por derramar el té o cortar mal los pedazos de panqué que Rose le había regalado. Lo cierto era que estaba muy inquieta, aquello parecía una pedida de matrimonio y sólo se trataba de pedir permiso a su madre para ser novia de Draco.

Retuvo la respiración cuando escuchó el toc toc en la puerta. Jane miró a su hija y ésta le miró ruborizada, ni ella misma entendía por qué sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas, _¡Por dios, Hermione, sólo tocaron la puerta!,_ pero entre imaginarse a Draco en el umbral, con su habitual cabello desenfadado y, quizá, algunos botones desabrochados de su camisa, como aquella vez que lo encontró cabalgando con Hidalgo, la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza. Respiró profundo y dijo a su madre que ella abriría, Jane estuvo de acuerdo y caminó tras ella.

Hermione abrió la puerta y contuvo el aliento, ahí estaba él en el pórtico, recargado en el pilar de la escalera, con su sombrero puesto, la mano en los bolsillo, con la camisa blanca fajada bajo los tirantes bien colocados, la corbata negra perfecta y con el saco sobre el brazo. Sonrió seductor a la chica y caminó a la puerta. No tenía el cabello alborotado ni la camisa abierta, ni montaba a caballo, pero su elegancia era igual de infinita y cautivadora.

Hermione le dio las buenas noches y él tomó su mano para besarla, la chica se ruborizó. Jane estaba de pie al centro de la estancia, Draco se quitó el sombrero una vez entró. Miró a Jane darle la bienvenida e invitarlo a sentarse. Hermione se perdió en la cocina para regresar con la bandeja del servicio del té. Permanecieron en silencio mientras la castaña servía las tazas, Draco la observó y le encantó el color rosado de sus labios. Seguro estuvo tan nerviosa que se mordió los labios durante toda la tarde, la evidencia le pareció adorable y con esa imagen de sus labios se relajó, pensó que nada podría salir mal.

―Estaré en la cocina – se excusó y salió de la estancia, para quedarse en el pasillo, oculta entre las sombras, mirando la espalda de Draco.

―Espero que haya tenido un buen día, joven Malfoy

―Así fue muchas gracias, espero que el suyo también lo haya sido

Jane asintió sonriendo, tomó el plato y la taza de la mesa del centro para llevarla a su regazo

―Dígame joven Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?

Dracor respiró profundo

―Bueno, señora Granger, vine más bien a pedir su permiso… -guardó un poco de silencio para mirarla detenidamente. Ella entendió que buscaba una reacción, miró los ojos grises del joven desviar la mirada a una fotografía de Hermione sobre el mueble de madera que estaba a un lado y lo confirmó, la razón era su hija, el rubio estaba nervioso, lo sabía. Miró hacia donde estaba oculta Hermione y la miró comerse las uñas. Volvió la vista al joven Malfoy y le pareció reconocer a Edmund en esa misma postura. Lo animó

―¿mi permiso, joven Malfoy?

―vine a pedir su permiso para salir con su hija

―Oh, con Hermione – ella sonrió –claro, joven Malfoy. Agradezco la amistad que le ha ofrecido a mi hija…

―¿amistad? –él aclaró la garganta –disculpe si no me he expresado bien, pero quisiera su permiso para visitar su casa y salir con Hermione con un propósito de noviazgo

―Oh, ya ve...-guardó unos segundos de silencio

―señora Granger, quiero que sepa que mis intenciones son buenas y totalmente serias

―no lo dudo joven Malfoy, pero como sabrá, no venimos de una familia vieja ni medianamente acomodada. Quiero que mi hija sea feliz pero también debo cuidar de ella

―Lo entiendo perfectamente señora Granger, pero déjeme decirle que mis sentimientos por Hermione son íntegros y lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar por ella hasta donde sea necesario

El recuerdo de Edmund le llegó a la mente luego de escuchar esas palabras. Parecía repetirse la historia; pero ella no quería, no deseaba el sufrimiento ni de él ni de su hija.

―¿y sus padres, joven Malfoy? Los señores no la aceptarán y no quisiera que mi hija sufriera ese rechazo

―Lo comprendo, soy consciente de ello, señora Granger – respiró –pero la objeción de mis padres significa nada para mí - _Jane es la mejor oportunidad que me ha dado la vida y a ella me voy a aferrar a pesar de las objeciones.._ ―Mientras Hermioneme lo permita… _Jane y sólo Jane …-_ tiene la última palabra.

Por unos momentos pensó que el tiempo habría regresado o simplemente que nunca transcurrió. Las palabras que pronunciaba el joven Malfoy, parecía ella escucharlas hace casi veinte años de los labios de su difunto esposo. Desvió la mirada a su hija, escondida entre la penumbra del pasillo, y se reflejó en las pupilas avellana de Hermione; se vio en ellas, hace años, también oculta, escuchando. Pudo imaginar los latidos de Hermione, ella misma los había sentido cuando escuchó hablar a Edmund aquella ocasión, sólo había una diferencia, una que sin duda para ellos hubiera marcado una gran diferencia; que la madre de Jane nunca la comprendió, de hecho, aquella tarde en que Edmund acudió a hablar con su padre, su madre la tomó del brazo, la arrastró a la cocina y ahí le soltó un golpe por su comportamiento. Eso, pensó, no pasara con Hermione.

―Joven Malfoy, aprecio el enorme cariño que le tiene a mi hija, estoy segura de que para ella es igual –tomó un sorbo de su taza –yo misma puedo darle ahora mismo una serie de razones para negarle visitar y frecuentar a Hermione, pero no las voy a repetir porque sé que usted ya las conoce …

Se detuvo para mirar la reacción del rubio. Pero Draco permanecía inmutable, si no fuera por el profundo escrutinio de Jane, se pensaría que el joven Malfoy era una piedra, sin expresión ni gesto alguno que indicara nerviosismo o desánimo alguno, pero Jane sabía que el joven rubio hervía como un volcán a punto de estallar; lo podía notar en sus ojos grises, ahí adentro parecía haber una tormenta. EL silencio se mantuvo, Draco no hizo gesto para invitarla a continuar, no tenía prisa, él podía esperar, sería paciente, indulgente, haría lo que fuera para no salir con una negativa de esa cabaña.

―También sé que mi hija es consciente de ellas, pero también creo que es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y sí ella ha decidió aceptarlo…entonces, yo también lo haré

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo, se cubrió la boca con sus manos y saltó de alegría. Draco parecía respirar más tranquilo, sus hombros tensos hasta ese momento, se relajaron y asintió en silencio.

―Pero que lo acepte no significa que obviaré las desventajas que tiene mi hija en su mundo, joven Malfoy, y aunque aprecio que sus padres nos hayan dado una nueva oportunidad, yo siempre elegiré la felicidad y bienestar de mi hija por sobre todas las cosas.

―Esa también se ha convertido en mi prioridad señora Granger

―¿hablará con los señores?

―Por supuesto, hablaré con ellos

―Creo que mientras lo haga, deberían ser discretos, sobre todo por Hermione, espero que me entienda

―Por supuesto, concuerdo con la discreción

―Una última cosa, joven Malfoy

―Claro, dígame

―Creo que usted sabe que… bueno, hay rumores que corren entre las amistades de la señora, uno en especial que tiene que ver con la familia Greengrass…

Draco desvió la mirada fastidiado, ahí estaba otra vez, Astoria

―verá, la señorita Astoria habla de un compromiso entre usted y ella que la señora Narcissa se niega a tratar…

―Comprendo –suspiró –tengo un compromiso con la familia Greengrass, sí –volvió a respirar –pero es un compromiso legal que en un par de meses estará resuelto

―Espero poder confiar en usted joven Malfoy

\- Quedará resuelto

-entonces, mientras eso ocurre, creo que Hermione debería dejar de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, puede hacerlo aquí con Rose, y usted puede venir aquí los fines de semana

-Señora Granger, no me gustaría que Hermione dejara de asistir a la Bilbioteca -se aclaró la garganta-y no por mi, sino por sus estudios.

-Por sus estudios temo que usted sea una distracción

-Le aseguro que no incurriré en distracción alguna, yo mismo tengo una cátedra en Rochester, como sabrá, y paso la mayor parte de la mañana preparando la cátedra, además el material indispensable para la preparación de Hermione está disponible en la biblioteca, así como todo el equipo, escritorios, cuadernos, lápices. Incluso uno de mis colegas en la universidad es médico y podría aconsejarla para la prueba.

DEtuvo unos segundos la respiración esperando la respuesta de la señora Granger, se maldijo por mostrarse tan desesperado, pero cuando escuchó a Jane decir que era mejor que Hermione dejara de ir a su biblioteca, sintió como se le iba el alma del cuerpo. ¿QUé le sucedía, quitarle el único bálsamo y sosiego de su vida cada mañana?¡Cómo se atrevía siguiera a sugerirlo! ¡No lo iba a permitir, así tuviera que vender su alma al diablo, nadie le quietaría el maravilloso milagro de ver a su Hermione cada mañana!

-En ese caso, confío en su buen juicio, joven Malfoy

Suspiró aliviado

―se lo agradezco

―bueno, creo que mi hija estará muy impaciente ya por unirse –dijo mirando la sonrisa de la castaña oculta entre la pared –yo debo ir a descansar, querrán conversar un momento, sólo espero que sean algunos minutos, joven Malfoy

―Desde luego – sonrió encantadoramente a la madre de su novia y Jane pudo imaginarse por qué Hermione se había enamorado tan pronto de él, es un joven muy atractivo, con el porte y la conducta muy varoniles, como de los caballeros añejos, de esos que se creían extintos.

Se levantó primero ella y luego Draco, Jane llamó a Hermione y ella acudió pronta al llamado. Se despidió de su hija con un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente, por lo bajo Hermione susurró un "gracias" y Jane un "te amo", para luego separarse de ella y despedirse del joven Malfoy, quien asintió en agradecimiento también.

Caminó respirando tranquila, con mucha parsimonia subiendo cada escalón y pensando que Edmund caminaba junto a ella, tomando su mano y susurrándole al oído que lo había hecho bien, que no se preocupara, Hermione estaría bien.

En la estancia, Draco y Hermione quedaron de pie el tiempo que Jane tardó en subir las escaleras, la veían perderse entre la oscura madera de la cabaña a esa hora, suspiraron y volvieron para verse. Aun después de escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse, permanecieron en silencio y no porque no tuvieran nada que decirse, al contrario, querían decirse todo, cuánto se querían, cuán felices estaban, cuán ansiosos de hacer verbales todas esas promesas que se hacen los novios, esas palabras melosas que a Hermione le parecían extrañas cuando las escuchaba en Cornualles; y Draco, por su parte, no podía apaciguar las ganas de besarla hasta saciar su sed por esa noche, pero no podía, apenas hace unos minutos había prometido a la señora Granger cuidar de Hermione, pero es que verla morderse el labio era una invitación poco difícil de evadir.

Fue Hermione quien rompió el mutismo y el estatismo en que se encontraban al abrir la puerta y correr al pequeño jardín lateral de la cabaña. Draco fue tras ella luego de que le pidiera acompañarla. Se puso el sombrero y su saco antes de correr y alcanzarla. La oscuridad le dificultó un poco hallarla, hasta que escuchó el crujir de una rama cerca de él, giró y ahí estaba ella; recargada en un árbol de durazno, aún en flor para su sorpresa en aquella época del año, la vio tan hermosa rodeada del sutil color. Tenía los brazos en la espalda, sus rizos volaban ligeros intentando escapar del recogido que los apresaba, la miró sonreír con los ojos clavados en los suyos, metiéndose cada vez más profundo, parecía querer meterse bajo su piel, parecía ella una conquistadora buscando adueñarse por completo de él, ya tenía su espíritu, sus pensamientos, sus sueños, era una inocente amazona que lo conquistaba todo y él, bueno él simplemente lo iba a permitir, porque pensó que no había sensación mejor que sentirse abarcado por el derroche de ternura e inexperto deseo de Hermione.

Llegó hasta ella, la apresó entre sus brazos, respiraba agitadamente, veía su pecho subir y bajar, se detuvo más tiempo de lo que pensó en el ritmo de su respiración o más bien, en el escote, aunque modesto, con sugerente movimiento mientras respiraba. Ella sintió el vasallaje del varonil aroma de él, con cada respiración ese aroma a sauce se le metía por los poros de la piel. Miró los ojos grises hechos tormenta, pero no había frialdad ni tristeza como usualmente la había, sino algo diferente, misterioso aún para ella, aunque después lo comprendería, y no tanto tiempo después, tal vez un par de encuentros similares le bastaron para comprender lo que esa tormenta grisácea encerraba: Deseo.

Draco sabía que ella intentaba descifrarlo, le encantaba que lo hiciera, mirarla con el ceño fruncido y la mirada atenta en él, siempre en él, provocaba a su fuero de hombre una satisfacción tremenda. Se inclinó un poco para besarla; primero la mejilla, para no ir de prisa. Sentía que si tomaba tan pronto esos labios no se separaría de ellos en toda la noche y temía que la señora Granger saliera a buscar a Hermione y lo encontrara comiendo sin piedad toda la felicidad posible de la boca de su castaña, sí, suya, aunque todavía no físicamente, sentía que toda ella le pertenecía.

Besó su quijada, todo parecía bien, quería más, él y ella querían más. Bajó a su cuello, error, o tal vez no, sintió a Hermione estremecerse. Una corriente de energía desorbitante recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sacó sus manos de atrás y se agarró fuertemente de las solapas del saco, las piernas le temblaron, tenía que coger algo para no caer. La piel se le erizó y el deseo que Draco buscaba apaciguar no hizo más que crecer y crecer y crecer. Besó, nuevamente su cuello, pero esta vez más abajo, Hermione suspiró con fuerza, Draco ya no pudo soportarlo más, ahora fue él quien aferraba sus manos a las caderas de la chica con tanto ímpetu que Hermione soltó otro suspiró, o más bien, un gemido; no pudo evitarlo; a Draco se le antojó inquietante y sugestivo que por instinto la acercó con fuerza a su cuerpo, de un tirón, sin soltarla de las caderas, la pegó más a él y besó la sugerente clavícula de la castaña. Entonces ocurrió que ella susurró el hechizo adecuado para terminar de apresarlo, como una bruja que conjura la palabra secreta, como una conquistadora dispuesta a tomarlo todo, escapó de sus labios la palabra que habría de ser el incentivo más erótico para él y que buscaría volver a escucharlo cada vez que la besara. Lo que ella dijo, con sus delgados dedos perdidos entre el blondo cabello y con las caderas pegadas a él fue:

― ámame, por favor, Draco, hazlo, ámame y nunca dejes de amarme.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Por favor, espero sus comentarios, gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Aquí vengo yo a molestar con otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero por favor que lo disfruten y puedan dejar sus comentarios e impresiones, se los agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Quiero dar un aviso: Esta es otra parte de la historia, aquí comienza una nueva etapa en donde la relación de noviazgo entre Hermione y Draco deberá consolidarse y afrontar las pruebas que se le presenten, tanto de las personas que están a su al rededor como las pruebas que la vida y la historia misma les impondrá, por eso hasta aquí pongo el segundo capítulo.**

 **Desclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de HP pertenece Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia romántica con fines no lucrativos y sólo y exclusivamente de entretenimiento. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **El preámbulo de los proverbios**

* * *

 **"Basta el instante de un cerrar de ojos para hacer de un hombre pacífico un guerrero"**

* * *

Furioso el viento empezaba a soplar debido a la caída absoluta de la noche, la brisa nocturna se sintió fría, erizaba la piel de ambos cuerpos mientras se abrazaban con ferviente anhelo. Él se sostenía de aquellas dulces caderas...no, más bien se aferraba a ellas como si fuese un náufrago moribundo envilecido por el golpe constante de las olas después de días de abandono y desolación, pero feliz, infinitamente feliz de haber tocado tierra. Así hundía sus manos en el oasis de curvas de su preciosa novia. Su hombría crecía desesperada sobre las caderas de la castaña que, aún en la inocencia, su cuerpo parecía reconocer las caricias y la urgencia varonil; y en un arranque de pasión desenfrenada, deshizo el recogido de Hermione, tomó el broche entre su mano y lo guardó en su bolsillo provocando que el soplo del viento levantara sobre sí la melena castaña. Se apartó tan sólo un par de centímetros para mirarla y un instante después volver a besarla tomando su rostro entre ambas manos. Y el viento volvió a soplar, cada vez más fuerte, imaginaba Hermione, cada vez con más dominio sobre ella, frenético, tormentoso, dulce…urgente.

Y así, urgente y embravecido detuvo sus besos sin separarse de ella. Respiraba agitada, él también lo hacía, miró los labios hinchados y rosados que hace un momento dominaba bajo los suyos, contuvo el aliento y se contuvo a sí mismo, todo él, debía controlarse, tenía que hacerlo. ¡por todos los dioses, acababa de hablar con su madre y había estado a punto de tomarla! ¿Dónde había quedado su cordura? Se dijo que quería hacer las cosas bien con Hermione, se lo propuso, ella no era ninguna conquista pasadera como las que te había tenido en la universidad.

Ella lo miraba inquiera, se le notaba desconcertada, quería una explicación, merecía una, pero Draco no contaba con que la explicación que ella le pidiera era una explicación sobre por qué se había detenido.

―Oh! Corazón mío, apenas puedo controlarme, si no me detengo ahora sería capaz de hacerte mía ahora mismo

―¿tendría eso algo de malo?

La abrazó

―Por supuesto que no, pero no ahora, no aquí

La acurrucó en su pecho para no mirar sus labios tentadores. Besó, en su lugar, la frente y se dejó envolver por el aroma a vainilla que se desprendía de su cabello con el vaivén del viento.

―Draco, no sé qué me pasa – empezó a hablar ella acongojada ―debes pensar que soy una cualquiera, pero es que siento como un temblor dentro de mi cada vez que me besas

―Hermione, nunca, nunca pensaría que eres una cualquiera – la pegó más a su pecho en un abrazo ya tierno, inseguro de sí mismo, temblando como ella misma había tenido la valentía de reconocerlo. Él mismo desconocía que podía temblar también y es que Hermione no se la ponía fácil. La besó en los labios, despacio y palpitante, casi como un gesto en agradecimiento por sus palabras, se sintió satisfecho, honrado por lo que había dicho.

Aunque ciertamente a él le pasaba lo mismo y tendría que haberlo dicho, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez fue su hedonismo de hombre que no lo dejó hacerlo o quizás es que se sentía avergonzado de dejarse develar como un principiante en el amor, porque así se sentía ahora mismo con ella, como un vil crío de poca experiencia a pesar de haber tenido, si no mucha, al menos la suficiente

―Debes entrar – la besó nuevamente

―No quisiera hacerlo

―Tienes que hacerlo Hermione, no quiero que tu madre te reprenda -ella lo besó – no ahora que tengo su permiso para venir a verte

―Está bien – contestó ella abrazándolo por la cintura ―entonces te veré mañana

―En la biblioteca, a la misma hora

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y la encaminó hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Una vez ahí volvieron a despedirse entre besos y promesas futuras mientras Jane los miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto deseando que esta relación no terminara en tragedia. Suspiró con nostalgia al recordarse años atrás y fue a la cama esperando conciliar el sueño pues la mañana siguiente sería agotadora. Su trabajo de curadora terminaría pronto, a demás era día de pago en la mansión y con ese dinero esperaba ir de compras a la ciudad con Hermione.

Y así, el día llegó como cualquier día común en la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa fue la primera en despertar, hacia noches que no podía dormir como ella quisiera, desde la insensatez de la joven Greengrass…y ahora más cuando esa mocosa insufrible se empeñaba en visitarla como si fueran realmente íntimas. Podría decir que no odiaba a la joven, pero la irritaba más de lo esperado, lo contrario a su hermana, quien era más centrada y madura, muy elegante. Dapnhe era la candidata perfecta para su Draco; y aunque ya varias veces el rubio había mostrado poco interés en la chica ella tenía la esperanza de que algo pudiera hacer. Necesitaba ayudar a su hijo, alejarlo totalmente de su grupo de amigos en la universidad, y a sacarlo de su aislamiento; creyó que la amistad de Pansy y Luna ayudaría, pero no fue así, esas niñas tontas terminaron por caer en la fastidiosa vida bohemia. De alguna manera esperó quela hija de Jane ayudara a sacarlo de esa insulsa biblioteca. Conocía a Draco y no le gustaban los extraños desde lo que pasó con Astoria, si todo iba bien la hija de Jane lo sacaría de quicio y acudiría a ella y en un principio pensó que así sería, pero Draco no mencionó disgusto alguno por la hija de la curadora.

El toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, terminó de vestirse y permitió la entrada a Miverna, quien ya esperaba con una de las chicas para el servicio. Saludó afectuosa como siempre y preguntó a la ama de llaves si su esposo ya se había levantado

―Sí señora, Robert está terminando de asistirlo

―¿dijo a dónde iría?

―No señora, sólo lo sabe Marti

―¿cómo es posible que mi esposo prefiera avisar al chofer sobre sus actividades que a mí? – preguntó más en retórica que esperando una respuesta real mientras Sophie sostenía terminaba de recoger la ropa de cama

―E l señor es un hombre muy precavido, seguro no quiere importunarla

―Desde el percance con los Greengrass que he sido importunada, Minerva. Sólo yo sé todo lo que he hecho para volver a levantar el nombre de mi familia

―Entiendo su nerviosismo madam y me apena no poder ayudarla en esto

―No te disculpes Minerva, estas son las pruebas que debo asumir como la señora Malfoy, es sólo que no soporto ser humillada por esa mocosa engreída

―Quien por cierto anunció su visita para hablar con usted sobre la reunión en el salón de los helechos

―Lo sé, lo sé – echaba un último vistazo a su atuendo― quiere involucrarse más de la cuenta y todo por el capricho que tiene con el pobre de mi hijo

―¿Confirmo con el servicio un lugar más en la mesa, señora?

―¿viene sólo Astoria?

―Hasta ayer por la tarde sí, señora

―De acuerdo, entonces un servicio más

―De acuerdo, la esperamos en el comedor, entonces

―Minerva

―sí, señora

―Pon un servicio más para el desayuno, dile a mi esposo que deseo su compañía esta mañana

Y atendiendo la orden de la señora, Minerva salió de la habitación junto con Sophie a quien solicitó total discreción de lo escuchado en el cuarto de la señora. En el pasillo se topó con Robert saliendo de la habitación del señor Lucius, pero pasó de él para tocar la puerta del señor y esperar. Aunque no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, los imponentes ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy salieron de la penumbra, si no fuera porque la familia de Minerva ha trabajado para la familia Malfoy por generaciones, ya se habría puesto a temblar por la frialdad de la mirada grisácea.

―Asumo que mi esposa requiere de mi compañía…

―Así es señor

Él tomó su cartera del interior de su saco y tomó una cierta cantidad de dinero que entregó a Miverna antes de decirle:

―En ese caso quiero que te encargues de recoger en Tiffany's una gargantilla de oro con esmeraldas, hoy antes de las tres de la tarde...

―¿Tiffany's señor?

―Por mi aniversario de bodas Minerva

―oh! Dios mío, es cierto Lo he olvidado señor, ¿quiere que haga una reservación para la cena?

―No es necesario, me he encargado yo, sólo asegúrate de tener esa gargantilla a mi regreso

―claro, la señora lo espera

Lucius asintió pero no fue directo al comedor sino que se detuvo frente a la habitación de su esposa y tocó ligeramente la madera de la puerta. Ella salió perfectamente vestida y maquillada, le dio los buenos días con un beso en el dorso de su mano y una caricia ligera en su mejilla. Ella respondió con una sonrisa de ternura que sólo dedicaba a su esposo y a su hijo, nunca con nadie más.

Lucius tomó su mano y la envolvió entre su brazo para guiar a su esposa al comedor. Antes de empezar a bajar por las escaleras, él se acercó para susurrar a su oído un: "feliz aniversario, Narcissa", que provocó una sonrisa sincera en la elegante mujer que lo acompañaba

―creí que lo habrías olvidado…

―¿por eso mandaste a Miverna por mi…?

―Soy la señora de la casa, Lucius, debo tener todo bajo control

―Y lo haces de maravilla, querida – acarició la mano de su esposa bajo su brazo –pero no necesito de recordatorios, nunca lo olvido y lo sabes

Ella no dijo nada, ninguno dijo algo más, quedaron en silencio mientras llegaban al comedor; ambos asumían que tendrían mucho que hablar aunque no precisamente de ellos, sino de otros asuntos que los habían tenido atrapados, por lo que decidieron posponer sus muestras de cariño y agradecimiento para después…hasta la hora de la cena

―hice una reservación en el Aureole

―Oh! Querido, no te hubieras molestado

―Pero tú amas la comida francesa…

―lo sé

La ayudó a tomar asiento y empezaron a servir. Lucius notó con un ligero enfado que había un servicio más a su lado, como cada mañana desde el día del accidente.

―Minerva – llamó a la ama de llaves que supervisaba todo estuviese servido – quita ese lugar

Narcissa lo miró seria, sin expresión alguna, su esposo se percató de su escrutinio y decidió contestarle

―No sé por qué insistes en ponerlo, nunca viene

―Vendrá…

―No si se empeña en seguir de amigo con esa clase de gente, ya suficiente vergüenza tenemos con soportar el aire de superioridad de los Greengrass

―Es temporal querido

―Ha sido temporal desde hace un año y tu hijo sólo se empeña en seguir la vida bohemia

―Es sólo una etapa Lucius, pero si sólo no hubieras metido esa tonta clausula… también es tu hijo

―porque es mi hijo debe tener disciplina, no voy a permitir que el dinero de mi familia vaya a parar en manos de esos bohemios.

―aun es joven, Lucius, él entenderá

―pues más le vale entender pronto, en el club no hace más que arremeter contra las políticas de austeridad como vil hombre de café- ordenó con una señal le sirvieran un poco de té―te aseguro que gran parte de la culpa la tiene Severus, no sé cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo su padrino

―Severus es un hombre inteligente, pensé que haría más sabio a Draco

―Bueno, su sabiduría llevó a esta familia a someterse al escrutinio público de los Greengrass

―No creas que es gracioso para mí, yo tampoco los soporto y menos a Astoria

―Pudimos tener una buena relación con ellos pero tu hijo lo tuvo que arruinar

―no me alegro de lo que pasó, pero sí de que Draco no se casara con ella, es insoportable

―Pues trata de encontrarle gracia a esa niña porque tal vez sí termine casándose con Draco

―¿qué? ¿por qué? – dejó de comer – No me digas que hiciste un trato con Greengrass

―No

―¿entonces?

―La deuda económica con los Greengrass está por concluir, contra todo pronóstico Draco pudo pagarla con esa estúpida cátedra, lo que resta es tan sólo dos millones de dólares

―los va a condonar…

―si se casa con su hija

―Draco jamás lo hará

―lo hará si no quiere que esta familia termine en la ruina

―¿de qué hablas? Creí que habíamos sorteado la crisis

―Parte de ella, Narcissa, pero así como van las cosas en Alemania y en Inglaterra, nuestras divisas peligran

―somos el banco más importante, no pueden peligrar; de nosotros dependen manufacturas como los Greengrass , a demás siempre es más fácil rescatar un banco que una manufactura

―No cuando todos los ahorradores vengan a solicitarnos sus fondos, entonces tendremos nada

―En ese caso, Greengrass también se verá afectado

―Greengrass fue inteligente, hizo un trato con el gobierno para manufacturar armas

―¿armas, por qué?

―Porque es visionario

―¿y nosotros?

―Tengo pensado invertir en algo menos agresivo para el nombre de la familia, es como una posibilidad de mantenernos a flote

―¿en qué estás pensando?

―Invertiré con Charles y Henry en su empresa en Inglaterra

―¿autos? ¿Invertirás en autos?

―Rolls Royce militares, querida

―militares …

―Con las noticias y la especulación que hay en el club, créeme querida, también invertirías en autos

―¿Draco lo sabe?

―De él fue la especulación bancaria y monetaria, si no se equivoca, puede que salgamos ilesos de esto también

―Señor y señora Malfoy, disculpen la interrupción – aclaró la garganta Minerva quien se encontraba de pie frente a ellos anunciando la llegada del joven Malfoy para hacerles compañía en el desayudo. Narcissa y Lucius quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia. Los sirvientes de encargaron de colocar un servicio más en la mesa mientras las puertas del gran comedor se abrían de par en par.

El rubio, vestido de manera informal, entró extendiendo los brazos para recibir con buen agrado el abrazo de su madre. Lucius quedó en silencio aún impávido por la llegada de su hijo, cruzó una rápida mirada de bienvenida, un tanto fría e invitó al rubio a sentarse a su lado.

―Me alegra que vinieras...-fue Narcissa quien rompió el silencio

―Vine a darles mis buenos deseos…por su aniversario

―Gracias cariño

―Y... a hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante

Narcissa y Lucius intercambiaron miradas cómplices, pensaron que se trataría de lo que conversaban hace unos momentos

―Por supuesto, hijo tu padre y yo te escuchamos…

―Quisiera hablarles sobre mi novia

―¿novia? – reaccionó incrédula Narcissa

Lucius por su parte levantó una ceja asombrado por lo dicho, ¿novia? ¿Cómo le hizo para conseguir una encerrado entre tanto libro?

―Así es, tengo una novia que quisiera conocieran

―Vaya, Draco, por el tono parece que es un asunto muy serio

―Lo es para mí, madre

―Bueno, en ese caso, nos encantará conocerla, ¿cierto Lucius?

Él sólo asintió mirando con seriedad a su hijo

―dime, Draco ¿debemos hacer una cena, una comida?

―No creo que sea necesario, madre – tomó un poco de jugo antes de continuar – tal vez una pequeña reunión en alguno de los salones para tomar té o un poco de café

―Perfecto! Pediré a Minerva que preparé algunas galletas para la ocasión

―Gracias

―¿qué día vendrá? – preguntó luego Narcissa

―Aún no he hablado con ella sobre esto, tal vez el fin de semana próximo

―Fabuloso, tal vez pueda preparar algo más

―madre, no será necesario, ella es muy discreta no me gustaría abrumarla con tantas cosas que comer o hacer

―Me parece brillante, Draco – dijo sonriente su madre – estoy tan emocionada, querido; al fin abandonas esas paredes de cristal

El rubio sonrió a su madre, se sintió satisfecho de verla feliz. Pensó que con ella todo saldría bien, aunque aun se sentía inseguro respecto a su padre pues permaneció en silencio todo el rato que duró el desayuno. Pensó que le interrogaría por la ascendencia de su novia, el nombre de sus padres o su familia, pero no lo hizo. Y eso podría ser una buena señal o una muy mala; buena porque tal vez tuviera un poco de comprensión y flexibilidad luego de que lo estuviese ayudando con las especulaciones bancarias y las relaciones políticas para cuidar sus inversiones; y mala señal porque es posible que desde ahora el fuerte muro de prejuicios hubiera empezado a crecer. Sabía que su padre era un hombre inteligente y calculador, intuyó que ya sabría que no se trata de ninguna chica perteneciente a ninguna de las familias viejas ni a los nuevos ricos, pues lo sabría por los rumores en el club, ahí no se guardaba nada y todos presumirían si una de las hijas se relacionara con un Malfoy.

Respiró profundo y decidió mantener la serenidad, a su mente llegó Hermione; pensó que al terminar el desayuno le daría la sorpresa de ir por ella al comedor de empleados, sonrió imaginándose la cara que pondría la castaña cuando lo viese llegar.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas, nuevo capítulo..bastante pronto, espero que lo disfruten y agradecería sus comentarios. aunque corto este capitulo será preámbulo de los nuevos acontecimientos por venir. Por favor disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

 **Al abrigo de los sauces**

* * *

―No puedo hacerlo, Draco – decía con desilusión en la voz, hace media hora que estaban recostados uno sobre otro al pie de uno de los sauces llorones y no dejaban de contemplar el vaivén de sus ramas, como si entre aquellas delgadas hojas verdes pudieran asirse sin perder la tierra que los sostenía, de alguna forma esas ramas los mantenían con la mente entre el cielo de sueños y la cruda firmeza de la realidad

―¿por qué no? – preguntó sin dejar de acariciar la suave piel entre sus brazos; el roce de sus dedos contra el brazo de la chica le proporcionaba una sensación de confort y bienestar, pensó que podría estar así el resto de su vida.

―porque me pondría muy nerviosa, ¿qué pasa si hago, digo o pienso algo mal, o que no les guste? ¡Draco son tus padres!

―Eso no pasará, eres una chica inteligente muy linda

―Eso lo dices tú porque me quieres, pero tus padres pueden pensar otra cosa

―Nada malo pasara, Hermione, a demás yo estaré ahí; me tendrás a tu lado siempre

Ella no contestó, pareció pensárselo mucho, Draco la dejó sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras él continuaba con el afán de acariciar el brazo de su castaña, nunca las ramas lloronas del sauce le parecieron tan hermosas y melodiosas como aquella mañana. Besó entonces el hombro de su querida que, aunque fuera sobre la ligera tela de su vestido azul, a ella le provocó uno de aquellos encantadores estremecimientos y que él pudo sentir de tan pegada que la tenía. Sonrió satisfecho por la reacción que provocó en ella, así como hace una hora ella dejó caer el plano que llevaba del comedor a la cocina cuando lo vio parado en la puerta que conecta el comedor de empleados y la mansión.

Lo cierto era que todos los sirvientes quedaron anonadados de ver al joven heredero de la familia de pie esperando y observando a una distraída Hermione; con las manos en los bolsillos y con la mirada perdida en los movimientos que hacia la castaña. Todos se habían percatado de su presencia, ni la señora McGonagall ni el señor Petro sabían qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, sólo la señora Narcissa se presentaba en el comedor de empleados en los días importantes para felicitar y entregarles algún regalo que había preparado ella misma, pero nunca otro miembro de la familia bajaba al comedor de empleados y menos diciendo al mayordomo principal, el señor Petro, que había ido por Hermione para llevarla a la bilbioteca. Fue Rose la que tuvo que darle un codazo para que dejara de platicarle sobre la novela que estaba leyendo para que se diera cuenta del rubio esperándola en el umbral, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo ni sostener el plato en sus manos; lo dejó caer sin más. Apenas escuchó la voz de la señora McGonagall gritarle que tuviera más cuidado y que ese plato se lo cobraría a su madre.

Sólo a esto último pudo reaccionar Hermione angustiada por haber sido tan torpe. Pidió a la señora McGonagall que la disculpara pero que no cobrara la vajilla a su madre, hasta que Draco se acercó y arregló todo con un: "Yo lo pagaré Minerva, no es problema, olvidemos el plato" Y así el pago de la vajilla quedó de lado.

―La cita con tus padres será en la mansión, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―ella suspiró ―tampoco me hace sentir muy cómodo, pero tendrá que ser así, lo siento …

―No tienes que disculparte, sólo preguntaba

―No debes preocuparte, adentro no es la gran cosa

―¿bromeas? ¡la decoración es impresionante!

―vaya, ¿has entrado?

―Una vez hace un par de semanas –Draco empezó a jugar con sus rizos ―mi madre mandó por mi para atender a una invitada de la señora

―¿atender, de qué modo?

―Mi madre dijo a la señora que yo estudiaba para enfermera y podía ayudar a la señorita Greengrass con sus dolores…

―Astoria, debí suponer que se trataba de ella

―en ese momento no sabía quién era ella, pero tenía una sospecha

―¿sospechabas de ella?

―Bueno, hay muchos rumores en la mansión sobre tu aislamiento y sobre el "accidente", lo poco que se comentaba entre los empleados apuntaba a que ella tenía algo que ver

―Recuerdo aquel día, ella había venido para verme pero me negué a recibirla por lo que hizo una de sus acostumbradas rabietas y echó en cara a mi madre su minusvalía

―Es una mujer muy irritable

―Es una mujer caprichosa y poco fiable –la abrazó con fuerza –nunca creas nada de lo que te diga, Hermione

―Descuida, no lo haré –y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio para mirar con más amplitud las ramas del sauce.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos, hasta que Draco miró su reloj de bolsillo y advirtió que el glorioso momento en que tenía en sus brazos a Hermione se había convertido en horas; los minutos pasaron y pasaron sin ellos percatarse, ya eran las dos de la tarde y Hermione no pudo estudiar ni Draco preparar su cátedra para la universidad. Ambos terminaron por levantarse y correr al interior de la biblioteca para poder alcanzar a hacer algo; Hermione cogió un libro de anatomía que revisaría en la cabaña y Draco una libreta y unos apuntes que esperó le ayudaran en su cátedra.

Draco la llevó hasta la entrada trasera de la mansión, se despidieron con una sesión de besos, muy cortos para el gusto de ambos, pero necesarios para el pudor o los ojos ajenos.

―te quiero, Draco

―y yo a ti Miome, y yo a ti

La vio andar hacia el enrejado que se paraba los prados de la puerta de empleados hasta que ella misma dio la vuelta y le dijo:

―Puede ser el día que prefieras, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí conmigo

―Siempre, Hermione, lo sabes

―Bien, entonces ya está… -dijo levantando los brazos cual bailarina de ballet

―De acuerdo, hablaré con mi madre y te avisaré

Ella se despidió batiendo el brazo de un lado a otro y él sólo levantó la palma de la mano antes de subir al auto arrancar.

En el umbral Hermione suspiró nerviosa, tendría que enfrentar a los padres de Draco como su novia, y esa no era tarea fácil; lo sabía, bien podrían decirle a su hijo que era poca cosa o tomarla de buena gana. Su madre ya le había prevenido de la señora Narcissa, era una buena persona, pero eso no dejaba que fuera elitista al momento de relacionarse con los demás. _Bueno, Hermione, tú tranquila, digo…¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar, que prohíban a Draco seguir viéndote? Eso es algo común, lo mismo les pasó a tus padres, no tengas miedo, él te ama y tú a él también…_

―podremos superarlo…

―¿Otra vez hablando sola?

―Ah! ¡Dios mío, Robert! ¡No te escondas de esa manera! –dijo después de que el chico le pegara un susto

―Pero Hermione, estás en medio del pasillo –aclaró incrédulo el moreno

―¿de verdad? – preguntó ella mirando a todos lados para comprobar que era cierto, realmente…estorbaba ―lo siento Robert, no me di cuenta

―Está bien, no pasa nada, sólo quería darte esto-extendió un sobre a la chica –el correo llegó hoy, la señora McGonagall lo entregó un poco tarde y me pidió que te guardara el tuyo

―Oh! Gracias, Robert –tomó el sobre blanco y miró el remitente, era de Harry. El chico había estado escribiéndole y aconsejando sobre su relación con Draco. La había estado apoyando en todo momento, había pensado en pedirle a Rose y a Robert algún consejo sobre los señores Malfoy, pero ahora que la carta de Harry había llegado justo a tiempo, pensó en que sería bueno pedirle ese consejo a su mejor amigo. Él era parte de una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra y se codeaba con otras familias igual de ricas; a demás en cartas anteriores Harry le había comentado que conocía, aunque superficialmente, a la familia Malfoy. Seguro podía ayudarla a sobrellevar el carácter de los señores para cuando Draco la presentara como su novia. Decidió entonces saltarse la comida y regresar a la cabaña para leer y escribir a Harry, tan sólo se guardó un trozo de panqué.

En la estancia principal, mientras tanto, llegaba Narcissa acompañada de Jane; había llamado por un refrigerio antes de ir al comedor, mientras revisaba la lista definitiva de los artistas y obras que inaugurarían la galería de arte. Jane había hecho un buen trabajo logrando convocar un gran número de artistas innovadores y prometedores, con semejante tamaño de oferta artística, los asistentes amantes del arte y coleccionistas seguro que asistirían; la exhibición sería todo un éxito, a demás que los Malfoy pasarían a ser la primera familia mecenas luego de siglos de abandono de tal práctica.

―Muy bien, Jane, has hecho un excelente trabajo –dijo tomando asiento en la pequeña estancia dentro de su despacho

―Se lo agradezco señora – contestó asintiendo a la señal que le hizo Narcissa para que tomara asiento frente a ella

―Tu pago se te entregará mañana por la mañana, Minerva se encargará

―muchas gracias señora

―La otra parte del pago se te dará una vez que hayas concluido con la organización del espacio –dijo mientras revisaba algunos papeles en mano que contenían los planos de diseño para la exhibición –creo que revisaré estos con más calma y te diré mañana cuál prefiero

―de acuerdo – asintió Jane tomando sus cosas dispuesta a salir –si es todo, ¿puedo retirarme señora?

Narcissa dejó sobre la mesa de centro los planos que revisaba hace un momento para mirar a Jane a la cara y sonreír cortés

―por supuesto – Jane asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de la señora Malfoy la retuvo unos momentos más

―Casi lo olvidaba, Jane …

―Dígame, señora

―Quisiera tu ayuda para la organización de la fiesta de inauguración…

―Bueno, no sé si realmente pudría ayudarla, yo sólo soy curadora

―Oh, Jane querida, sé que podrás…tienes un buen gusto para la selección de arte –dijo recogiendo los planos sobre la mesa para llevarlos a su escritorio –por supuesto que también se te dará un pago por este trabajo, quisiera una pequeña muestra de las obras que se verán en la galería el día de la fiesta para motivar a los asistentes

―Bueno, en ese caso, creo que podría hacer un plano de diseño para colocar algunas esculturas

―¡Me parece perfecto! ¡La fiesta será en el salón de los helechos, le diré a Minerva que te lo muestre para que hagas esos planos

―De acuerdo

―Muy bien, eso es todo Jane, puedes retirarte

Jane se despidió con una ligera reverencia hacia la señora y salió del exquisito despacho. Respiró profundo una vez que cerró las puertas tras de sí y pensó en su hija; sólo esperaba que cuando el joven Malfoy hablara con sus padres sobre su noviazgo con Hermione, la buena voluntad y la cortesía que mostraba la señora no se terminara.

Caminó hacia el comedor de empleados, en el camino se encontró con la señora McGonagall quien le informó que había llegado correspondencia y la suya estaba en su casillero, como siempre, al final del pasillo abovedado. Pero antes de perderse entre aquel paso, Minerva la detuvo para interrogarla sobre el joven Malfoy y Hermione. Ella no lo sabía porque desde muy temprano fue ella sola a la Galería para concluir con la convocatoria, la señora Narcissa había dejado dicho al señor Johnson que la llevara, pero McGonagall le resumió, muy a su modo, que el joven Malfoy había ido a recoger a Hermione para llevarla a la biblioteca esta mañana, cosa que extrañó a todos. Jane sólo se encogió de hombros y minimizó el acto del joven a simple amabilidad, aunque en el fondo sabía que McGonagall no era para nada ingenua. Minerva tenía pensado seguir con el interrogatorio que más bien parecía ser una advertencia para ella, pero sobre todo para Hermione, sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por el aviso de una llegada. El señor Petro anunciaba la visita, otra vez, inesperada de las señoritas Greengrass.

―Pero, ¿a esta hora?

―Buscan a la señora Narcissa

―Llévelas al salón, yo avisaré a la señora …¿ahora qué querrán están niñas?

―Lo de siempre Minerva, atrapar al joven Malfoy…

Y así, como si Jane fuese un mueble más, la señora McGonagall y el señor Petro hicieron caso omiso de su presencia y se perdieron entre los pasillos oscuros de la mansión.

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoooola! Anuncio nuevo capítulo. Espero que disfruten la lectura y puedan dejar sus comentarios. Los aprecio mucho, pero sobre todo es para saber si la historia les está gustando o no.**

 **Una vez más declaro que los personajes de HP no me pertenecen, pertenecen al universo creado por JK Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro. Mis propósitos son exclusivamente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **Cuando el viento corre entre las ramas**

* * *

 **"No pierdas el tiempo ni en llorar el pasado ni en llorar el porvenir. Vive mejor las horas y los minutos. Las alegrías son como flores que la lluvia mancha y el viento deshoja"**

* * *

El viento agitó las ramas de los sauces cuando Draco ladeó la cabeza y miró a Hermione a lo lejos, en la puerta de la biblioteca. Su cabello suelto imitó el movimiento de los árboles, tenía puesto el vestido azul con la estola blanca que tanto le gustaba, cruzaba los brazos protegiéndose torpemente de la ventisca fría que azotaba esa noche. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar frente a ella y abrazarla para darle un poco de calor. La saludó con un beso en la sien, sin mediar palabra, ella respondió con una sonrisa hasta que fue él quien rompió el silencio.

―¿qué sucedió, Hermione? ¿por qué estás aquí? …Es tarde –se apartó para quitarse el saco y ofrecerlo pero ella lo detuvo con una mano. Una hoja de sauce llegó flotando y se posó en su cabello, Hermione se la quitó distraídamente

―No fuiste hoy a la cabaña y…bueno, me preocupé

―oh! Hermione, lo siento, lo olvidé – la abrazó nuevamente –tuve un contratiempo antes de salir de la universidad

―Está bien, es sólo que…me impacienté un poco –sus mejillas enrojecieron. La impaciencia fue la sensación más sensata que podría nombrar sin mostrarse caprichosa o inmadura. Draco le había prometido ese día por la mañana que la visitaría luego de su cátedra en la universidad, ya que mañana sería un día importante para el futuro de Hermione. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que se hicieron novios y por absurdo que parezca sólo se veían por las mañanas cuando Hermione iba a la biblioteca, pero a penas pasaban unos minutos juntos y ella se daba a la tarea de estudiar pues la prueba estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina; las tardes los fines de semana podían verse un rato por la noche luego de que Draco regresara de su visita al Club con su padre.

Acordaron hablar con los padres de Draco a media semana y aunque Hermione no dijo nada, el día le quedó perfecto para que su madre y ella terminaran de zurcir su nuevo vestido; con el primer pago de Jane pudieron comprar un poco de tela para confeccionar nuevas mudas. Pero el resto de los días, apenas pudieron pasar tiempo juntos.

Desde la visita de las hermanas Greengrass Draco parecía haber tomado un humor más gélido. Ella no estuvo presente pero, por los rumores, susurros y pláticas poco discretas, se enteró que Astoria y Dapnhe llegaron mucho tiempo antes de la cena, la hora que en realidad esperaban a la mayor Greengrass para visitar a Narcissa y unirse a la organización de la apertura de la nueva Galería de arte. Al parecer habían llegado con ideas nuevas y "maravillosas" para unir los nombres de ambas familias en un evento artístico singular. Narcissa pudo sobrellevar la situación lo más diplomáticamente posible, sin herir la susceptibilidad de las hermanas pero también sin dejarse humillar. Sin embargo, no contaba con que la mayor de las hermanas sacara a relucir el poco favorable pasado de Narcissa Malfoy.

Entre las sutiles negativas que daba a las propuestas, Astoria no pudo evitar poner en el centro de atención la ruina económica en la que vivía su familia antes de casarse con Lucius Malfoy..."Te recuerdo, querida, que tienes muy pocas opciones, igual que tu padre hace años cuando estaba en la ruina y te buscó marido como desesperado… tan medieval, ¿no te parece Daph..?"

En aquel momento Narcissa había quedado pálida, nunca antes le habían insultado de tal modo ¿cómo se atrevía esa malcriada a hablarle así a una Malfoy, la primera de las familias viejas en América? Pero lo que vino después, terminó por sacarla de sus casillas: "Tal vez conserven un poco de riqueza, pero recuerda que si yo quiero puedo arruinar el apellido Malfoy…mira que elegancia de tu hijo juntarse con pelafustanes como los hombres de café…" Todas aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas por Lucius Malfoy quien llegaba más temprano de lo normal para celebrar su aniversario de bodas con su esposa, Astoria no estaba midiendo sus palabras, ni siquiera le hablaba a Narcissa con respeto y aunque fuese cierto que sus divisas peligraban y la reputación de su nombre estaba en manos de una mocosa de veinte años, no iba a permitir que humillaran a su esposa ni su apellido en su propia casa.

Lo último que se supo fue que Lucius corría enérgicamente a Astoria y a su hermana de la mansión. Narcissa quiso volver a tomar el control de la situación pero no pudo hacerlo, Lucius ordenó a Petro mandar a buscar a su hijo lo antes posible, ya estaba harto de soportar los desplantes de una cría insufrible sólo porque creía tener poder alguno sobre los Malfoy.

La discusión entre padre e hijo se torno áspera…hostil. Lucius demandaba a su hijo obediencia total, abandonar la estúpida cátedra en Rochester y asumir su responsabilidad al frente de la banca familiar; como en cada discusión, él se ofrecía a pagar la deuda total adjudicada por el juez para liberarlo de la restricción legal, pero al igual que la oferta del señor Greengrass de casarse con Astoria para resarcir su deuda, Draco se negó, ¡Por todos los cielos, estaban en pleno siglo XX, cómo salía ese señor con semejante disparate!

La discusión con su padre terminó, como siempre pasaba, de la peor manera; entre insultos y recriminaciones. Lucius le negó, nuevamente, el acceso a su dinero y testamento como heredero efectivo, así como su apoyo moral. Nada nuevo bajo el sol, pensó él. Pero estaba también su madre, la que salía más afectada aunque se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario. Ella siempre había sido una mujer muy sensible, él lo sabía. Y aunque con el paso del tiempo Narcissa terminó por enamorarse de Lucius, la transición a convertirse en una Malfoy la orillaron a dejar muchas cosas de lado, como su amabilidad, gentileza y muestras de cariño. Terminó por darle mayor importancia a la riqueza de la familia y el cuidado del buen nombre de ésta. Era lo que toda esposa debía ser, recipiente fiel y protectora del apellido de su esposo, Aunque se mostrara como una mujer gélida y enérgica, Draco sabía que en el fondo su madre era toda bondad y cariño.

Era por ella que de cierta forma aún seguía en la propiedad de los Malfoy, aunque no viviera en la mansión, y odiaba cuando alguien maltrataba o hería a su madre. Él podía ser un buen amigo y, ahora descubría, un novio cariñoso, pero también sabía cómo mantener la sangre fría. Esa arpía aprendería tarde que temprano a no meterse con su madre.

―Y ¿qué fue lo que pasó en la universidad? –preguntó de repente Hermione al notar el ensimismamiento del joven –digo, si se puede contar –aclaró una vez que el rubio levantó la cabeza para mirarla detenidamente.

Caminaban juntos de regreso a la cabaña de las mariposas, tomados de la mano. Dejó de mirarla y volvió la vista a sus pies, como si ahí hubiera algo que no tendría que perderle la pista.

―el abogado de la familia Greengrass fue a ofrecerme un trato…

Calló de repente, parecía que continuaría hablando pero no lo hizo. Hermione esperó unos minutos más, quería preguntarle pero tampoco deseaba acosarlo, tragó saliva por la espera. Bajó ella también la mirada a sus pies; segundos después levantó la cabeza para observar al rubio luego de que sintiera un apretón en su mano, pero Draco se quedó callado una vez más. Desvió entonces la mirada a las ramas de los sauces que habían dejado de moverse por el viento, no supo en qué momento el soplo nocturno dejó de agitar las ramas, no se había percatado de ello, _tal vez por el aroma…_ pensaba distraída. Entonces la voz áspera y grave de Draco la trajo de vuelta

―¿Sabías que la cabaña de las mariposas se llama así porque Armand Malfoy la construyó para que su esposa pudiera recibir cada año la migración de mariposas en aquellos jardines?

―¿Migración? –Preguntaba curiosa –no creí que la migración llegara aquí

―Es en el otoño cuando las mariposas de occidente migran de Canada hasta California para pasar el invierno en pequeños bosques de eucalipto

―y se detienen aquí…

―digamos que es una parada, por ello tantos jardines a su alrededor

―¡Debe ser maravilloso poder verlas llegar!

―Es un gran espectáculo, sí

Y caminaron unos cuantos metros más en silencio, hasta que Hermione preguntó

―¿Quién es Armand Malfoy, tu abuelo?

―algo así, fue el primer Malfoy en llegar a América

―¡Vaya, el primero! Debió ser difícil para él

―Es posible que lo haya sido, aunque más bien llegó aquí para extender el banco que ya tenía en Londres

―¿tienen un banco en Londres?

―Sí, bueno, ya no es completamente nuestro, después de la crisis sólo nos quedamos algunas acciones –sin querer Hermione bostezó, Draco la vio divertido y levantó su mano para besarla ―típica familia de banqueros, sé que somos aburridos

―Oh! No, no , no, de ninguna manera –se apresuró a decir –no estoy aburrida, es sólo que estoy cansada

―Debes estarlo, es muy tarde

―Creo que exageras, a demás ya no soy una niña

―¿Exagero? –sacó su reloj de bolsillo –pero si son las tres de la mañana –le mostró la hora ―¿qué le diremos a tu madre? Debe estar preocupada

―No te preocupes, no lo estará, no lo sabe

Draco se detuvo en seco lo que provocó que los pasos que había adelantado Hermione los regresara de un tirón antes de chocar contra el pecho del rubio

―ay! –se quejó mientras sobaba su nariz

―¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

―No, no lo sabe –contestó con un poco de dificultad por el golpe en su nariz

―¡Te has escapado!

―Sí

―¿y lo dices tan tranquila?

―Bueno, tampoco es que esté a kilómetros, sigo estando en la propiedad

―Aún así, es peligroso, alguien puede entrar a la propiedad buscando qué robar, ya lo han hecho antes –dijo esto soltando la mano de la castaña para llevar sus brazos a la cintura en ademán de enfado –a demás ¿qué pasa si tu madre se da cuenta que no estás y empieza a buscarte?

―Salí con cautela, te lo puedo asegurar

―No debiste hacerlo Hermione

―¡Bueno, basta! –gritó exasperada porque el rubio no la comprendía –entiendo que no fue la mejor decisión, pero tuve que hacerlo –lo miraba a los ojos echa una furia –Prometiste que pasarías a verme antes de…

―¡Lo sé Hermione, lo sé y ya te ofrecí disculpas!

―…hacer la prueba mañana

―Oh! Diablos! –pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos dorados furioso por haber olvidado la prueba de Hermione

Pero no sólo eso, le había prometido solemnemente pasar a verla antes de dormir para desearle buena suerte y acordar con Jane que él llevaría a la chica a Rochester, se sintió terrible por haber faltado a una promesa que selló con cientos de besos esa misma mañana. Maldijo internamente a los Greengrass por querer acorralarlo

―Mi madre me mandó a dormir, pero no podía, pensé que tal vez algo te había pasado y no tenía modo de enterarme, así que fui a la cabaña de Hagrid pero él no sabía nada de ti

―¿Fuiste con Hagrid? ¿Desde cuándo me has estado buscando?

―Desde que dieron las once, esperé a que mi madre durmiera para poder salir

―Mierda! –la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo entregar su vileza por haberla hecho caminar tanto –Hermione … -tomó su rostro entre las manos y besó su frente –yo, lo siento

Ella respondió el gesto y abrazó al rubio por la cintura para terminar hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Draco la envolvió con sus brazos y susurró otro: lo siento

―¿a qué hora será la prueba? –preguntó sin soltarla

―a las diez en punto

―Estaré esperándote desde las nueve en la puerta

―¿hablas enserio?

―Por supuesto…-se separó de ella para poder verla

―Mi madre pensó en hablar con el señor Petro para que Oliver sea quien me lleve a Rochester –acomodó sus rizos tras la oreja

―¿estás de broma? Seré yo quien te lleve –la tomó nuevamente de la mano y empezó a andar con ella –ya te dije que estaré esperándote en la puerta desde las nueve y fin de la discusión

Cortó tajante. Hermione sonrió silenciosa, un agradable cosquilleo le invadía cuando Draco usaba ese tono serio y rasposo en su voz toda vez que la celaba. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Draco le preguntó cómo volvería a entrar a la cabaña, Hermione lo llevó al costado izquierdo, donde estaba su cuarto. Draco vio que del pequeño balcón colgaba un atado de ropa de cama que se sujetaba de una de las vigas verticales del balcón.

―¿esto es para ti salir con cautela?

Hermione lo miró contrariada

―Es silencioso

―¡Pudiste haber caído!

―shhh! ¡baja la voz! – Hablaba en susurros – puedes despertar a mi madre

Draco entornó los ojos ante la exigencia de la chica, no cabía duda que Hermione era intrépida, pero a veces no se medía

―¿Y piensas volver por aquí?

―¿Qué, quieres que entre por la puerta?

―¡Por ejemplo!

―Mi madre la cierra con candado desde adentro y mover los seguros provoca mucho ruido

―¿qué hay de la puerta trasera o la ventana de la cocina o cualquier otra ventana de la estancia?

―La puerta trasera también tiene seguros ruidosos y todas las ventanas chillan cada vez que se abren

Suspiró derrotado

―De acuerdo, ¿qué haremos, cómo te metemos?

―Necesito que me ayudes a coger el atado yo puedo hacer el resto

―bien, vamos –dijo colocándose cerca del atado que colgaba del balcón. Cogió la mano de Hermione para traerla y tomarla de la cintura.

Dio un suave beso en sus labios que decidió prolongar unos segundos más antes de ayudarla a subir, pero el delicado roce de sus labios hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo hasta que el aire empezó a faltarles; sólo hasta entonces se separaron y cayeron en la cuenta de que Draco la había sujetado posesivamente de la cintura para pegarla lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Y así, con la respiración acelerada Hermione pudo preguntar al fin:

―¿aceptaste el trato…?

Él la miró a los ojos con todo el ímpetu contenido en sus propios orbes grisáceos antes de contestar:

―No

Hermione lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos y él la envolvió de la cintura con los suyos. Besó su mejilla repetidas veces antes de agacharse y tomarla de las caderas elevándola para que ella tomara el atado blanco y escalara, ágil y ligera, hasta el balcón de madera. Una vez en él, volvió para verlo y decirle con voz tenue que estaba bien.

―Te quiero –tan sólo movió los labios sin producir sonido, pero Draco lo entendió. Él contestaría con una seña: y yo a ti.

Aún esperó unos momentos más para mirarlo perderse entre la oscuridad antes de volver a su cuarto. Aquella noche, tan corta en sueño, pero tan llena de besos, de sus besos, dormiría siendo infinitamente feliz.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Los espero en el siguiente capítulo, Gracias a quienes dejan amablemente su comentario


	11. Chapter 11

**Muy buen día tengan queridos lectores. Anuncio la llegada de este nuevo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y les haga pasar un buen rato de lectura.**

* * *

 **Cuando la mañana se presta a los acontecimientos**

* * *

Eran a penas las once de la mañana y Ron Weasley estaba buscándolo ya en su oficina. Entro como un aspaviento sin control tirando unos cuantos libros a su paso, con sus torpes reflejos a penas pudo sostener un par en sus manos, ofreció disculpas por el desorden y aunque no había mucho Draco frunció el entrecejo por el descuido de su amigo pelirrojo.

Conversaron de trivialidades, los saludos comunes; Ron le preguntó el motivo por el que había llegado tan temprano a la universidad y Draco comentó la prueba de Hermione para ingresar. Luego de eso quedaron un momento en silencio, el rubio preparaba unas anotaciones para su cátedra de la tarde mientras Ron, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, jugaba en sus manos un péndulo que cogió de una de las estanterías.

―¿Sucede algo? –preguntó de una buena vez Draco mirándolo sin levantar por completo la cabeza de sus notas

―No –respondió desinteresadamente el pelirrojo.

Entonces Draco volvió a concentrarse en sus notas pero el sonido chirriante que emitía el péndulo al ser manipulado por las manos de Ron le causaba una sensación desesperante, así que volvió a preguntar si algo ocurría, nuevamente, sin perder atención a lo que estaba escribiendo.

―No –volvió a responder Ron pero esta vez enfatizó su "no" con un firme movimiento de cabeza que el rubio no pudo ver, pero él asumió que pudo sentir. Y aunque en realidad no pudo "sentirlo" sí pudo verlo de soslayo.

Drao torció la boca sin comprender el silencio tan repentino del pelirrojo, estaba seguro que algo le pasaba y si no a él, se había enterado de algo, un rumor de pasillo quizás que se le había hecho interesante o indignante y quería ir a contárselo porque usualmente Ron Weasley hablaba y hablaba mucho. Pero ya había insistido dos veces, Ron no podía estar actuando como una señorita que había que sacarle qué le pasaba con mimos y caricias. Debía concentrarse en preparar su cátedra antes de que la prueba de Hermione terminara y no iba a dejar que Ron lo distrajera con sus "no pasa nada".

―Bueno, Malfoy, ¿sabes qué? Sí

Interrumpió el impoluto silencio que había gobernado desde hace un rato

―¿Sí qué?

Cuestionó el rubio, sin mirarlo todavía

―Sí pasa algo

Draco suspiró cansado

―¿qué Ron? ¿de qué te enteraste ahora? –levantó la mirada al fin

Entonces Weasley dejó el péndulo sobre una de las torres de libros que estaban sobre el escritorio para sentarse erguido sobre su asiento.

―Que estuvo aquí el abogado de los Greengrass

Dejó correr su mirada de Ron a la ventana de oficina antes de volver a mirarlo

―sí – respondió secamente

―¿Y?

―y … ¿qué?

―¿Qué quería?

―Nada – volvió a retomar sus notas

―¿cómo que nada? Ningún abogado se toma la molestia de venir aquí sólo para saludarte y decirte que no quiere nada

Bufó Draco ya un poco irritado

―Venía para hablar algunos asuntos del banco

―¿Tu padre hará negocios con los Greengrass?

―No lo sé, no es probable –se levantó para ir abrir una de las ventanas –eso vino a discutir el abogado, quería una audiencia con mi padre

―Y te la pidió a ti –evaluó al rubio desde su asiento. Draco volvió para mirarlo sin apartarse de la ventana, entonces lo miró con suspicacia. Mirando a sus ojos Draco entendió que Ron lo sabía, su quijada empezó a tensarse, Ron era un hombre muy impulsivo, demasiado pasional, tal vez por eso es que Pansy terminó enamorándose de él, peor para estas circunstancias, ya podía imaginárselo en los próximos minutos enfrascado en improperios por haber peleado sus batallas por él.

―¿Exactamente cómo fue el acuerdo? –Recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y continuó mirando a ratos al rubio y los libros apilados en el escritorio –Daño moral, daño económico… ¿cuánto vas a pagar para que no nos metan a la cárcel a Neville y a mí?

Fue su turno de tensar la quijada, más de la cuenta pensó Draco, mientras él pasaba una mano sobre su cabeza

―¿cómo lo supiste?

―¿importa?

―Supongo que no…

―¿Te gusta andarte sacrificando así como así, niño rico?

―¿niño rico? –frunció el entrecejo casi por instinto, eso sí no se lo esperaba –¿crees que todo fue tan fácil como pagar y ya?

―Tienes dinero, ¿no? ¡Malfoy = a familia vieja= dinero! –se levantó –¿ahora qué, te debo mi vida y mi libertad?

―Cierra la boca Weasley, ¡no digas sandeces!

―Sandez lo que has hecho tú, Draco

―¿Disculpa? –contestó contrariado –¿desde cuándo ayudar a tus amigos se considera una sandez?

―!Desde que tu estúpida ayuda secreta hace que me comporte y me vea como un imbécil!

―¿Estúpida? ¡Weasley, estás libre, ahora mismo podrías estar encerrado y tu familia no podría haber hecho nada!

―¿Y cómo te doy las gracias, Malfoy? – llevó las sus manos a la cintura -¡Dime cómo! Me hiciste quedar como un imbécil, Tú con tu pretensión de venir a dar cátedra a la universidad… ¿qué hay de los otros que aún siguen encerrados? El idiota de Weasley va cada noche a visitarlos para decirles que su caso puede ganarse, ¡véanme a mí y a Neville, nos querían encerrar pero ganó la justicia! ¿Y qué pasó con la justicia? La justicia llegó de la billetera Malfoy

―¿Querías quedarte encerrado, entonces?

―¡Sí, así no tendría que deber nada a Lucius Malfoy!

―¿Qué? –entonces entendió que Ron sabía a penas poco de lo que realmente había pasado con el abogado de los Greengrass. Sospechó en un principio que Luna había terminado por contarles a Ron y a Neville lo que pasó, porque sabía que Severus no lo haría, de hecho por momentos parecía que Snape odiaba a Weasley ―¿Qué te hace pensar que mi padre pagó a los Greengrass para dejarte libre?

―¿Cómo que qué? Es lo más obvio, ayer aquí el abogado te hablaba de un trato que propuso a tu padre

―Ron, mi padre no pagó nada, ni siquiera para ayudarme a mi

―¿Qué…?

Entonces Draco, más tranquilo, explicó a Ron todo lo acontecido. Mientras más escuchaba más asco le daban las personas como Astoria, incluso el padre del rubio. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y ofreció una disculpa a Draco por haberlo tratado como el típico hijo rico que pedía dinero a su padre para proteger a sus bufones. Ahora entendía algunas actitudes que había tomado el rubio en el último año.

―Aun así pienso que me hiciste ver como un idiota

―Weasley, la mayoría de las veces no necesitas ayuda para eso –replicó recargado en el alfeizar de la ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados y apenas miraba el cielo nublado de aquel día, aunque la gente diría que ese cielo se veía especialmente triste, a Draco le pareció más bien pacífico ―Y en todo caso, debería ser yo el enfadado por espiar mis conversaciones

―Yo no espié nada

―¿no? ¿Qué, caminabas por aquí y fue casualidad que lo escucharas?

―Pansy fue la que escuchó

―Ya veo …-pensaba agregar algo más pero un toque en la puerta lo interrumpió.

Era Hermione que había terminado la prueba y fue a buscarlo. Draco sonrió al verla y caminó hasta ella, la beso y preguntó cómo le había ido. Ella comentó algunas preguntas que le parecieron particularmente difíciles, pero tenía la esperanza de poder alcanzar un buen puntaje para ser admitida.

―Seguro te quedas, Hermione

―Gracias, Ron

La puerta volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar esta vez a Luna, quien saludó a todos y aprovechó para invitarlos a todos al Caldero Chorreante, debían festejar que Hermione haya realizado la prueba

―Pero, ¿la celebración no debería ser cuando pase la prueba?

―¡Claro, esa también la haremos!

Contestaba la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. Hermione cruzó mirada con Draco buscando una explicación al comportamiento de Luna, pero Draco sólo se limitó a encoger los hombros, la castaña sonrió y decidió entonces que dejaría llevarse por la corriente, lo tomaría como parte de los famosos y extraños rituales universitarios. Draco la tomo de la mano y no la soltó ni siquiera cuando se sentaron juntos una vez que llegaron al Caldero.

* * *

Aquella misma mañana, en la mansión, la señora McGonagall anunciaba al servicio la próxima preparación del salón de los helechos para recibir a un cierto número de personas invitadas a la celebración por la Galería de arte de la señora Narcissa.

El señor Petro y ella habían sido informados que la fiesta sería el viernes por la noche, querían aprovechar la oportunidad para anunciar la apertura de la Galería y celebrar el cumpleaños número veintidós del joven Malfoy, esto muy a pesar de Lucius.

Narcissa dio presupuesto holgado, sin embargo, pidió algo sencillo, no ostentoso, pero elegante; en tiempos de crisis y conflictos políticos ya muy evidentes, debería actuar con cuidado. La esposa del banquero más importante del país no podía sólo derrochar sin sentido.

Un piso arriba, algunas horas después, el chofer ofrecía su mano a Jane después de haber hecho lo mismo con la señora de la casa. Venían de la Galería luego de haber ultimado los detalles para su pronta apertura. Narcissa pidió a la señora Granger acompañarla a su despacho para hablar de los detalles de la distribución y pequeña exhibición en el salón de los helechos.

Jane la vio caminar delante de ella con esa elegancia que a veces se volvía intimidante; recordó el día en que Hermione le dijo que Draco quería presentarla a sus padres como su novia y se preguntó, ahora que veía y prestaba más atención al comportamiento de la señora Malfoy, si así como es de cándida y amable con ella, ¿lo sería el día en que su hijo le presentara a Hermione como su novia? Suspiró esperanzada en que todo saliera bien para su enamorada hija.

―Jane, quiero que sepas que estoy complacida con tu trabajo-hablaba Narcissa mirándola con una sonrisa

―Me alegro que así sea señora…

* * *

Harry movió su cuello incómodo por el viaje, había sido un poco largo y pesado. Ya había viajado otras veces a América, pero en ninguna ocasión recordó que se lo hubiera pasado así de mal. Estuvo a punto de enfermarse y la comida en el barco no fue la mejor, al menos ya estaba en New York. Y a pesar de haber ido a cerrar contratos mineros con los Nott, esperaba poder visitar a Hermione.

Si bien es cierto que Harry Potter era un hombre bien parecido, nunca se consideró particularmente atractivo, hasta que, caminando por las calles, sentía incómodamente las miradas escrutadoras de muchas mujeres que parecían adivinar al instante su aspecto y su andar extranjero. Vestía un traje negro de tres piezas, sumamente elegante, rechazó el chofer que Nott Corporation había mandado para recogerlo, prefirió caminar y visitar algunos lugares antes de su reunión contractual.

Llegó hasta una librería que le recordó a su amiga Hermione, se detuvo un momento y decidió comprar algún libro para ella. Pensó esperanzado que la carta que mando a la chica desde Londres hubiese llegado antes y así poder contactarla más fácilmente. De todos modos, su madre escribió también a Jane para avisarle de su llegada.

Pagó por el libro que eligió, le pidió también a la amable señorita que lo atendió una envoltura para regalo, a lo que la chica le contestó que sí con una sonrisa. Hasta ese momento no había tomado en cuenta del inusual color de su cabello.

―¿Alguna envoltura en especial, señor?

―Sí, es para una dama, por favor

―Claro, por aquí

Caminaron hasta el fondo de la librería, a una especie de mostrador donde sacó varios papeles decorados para envolver

―Esto es lo que tenemos…-dijo mirando sus ojos verdes, no se había dado cuenta del color de ojos del misterioso joven que hizo sonar la campanilla de la puerta ―Puede escoger el que más le guste.

Se había alegrado de verlo entrar, era el primer cliente de la mañana y el primer cliente del mes. Hacia tanto tiempo que sus padres habían pensado en cerrar la librería por falta de ventas y aunque ella no quería, debía admitir que era cierto; los libros en las estanterías se llenaban de polvo, casi nadie compraba libros y como no se vendían tampoco podían adquirir novedades para tener algo nuevo que ofrecer. Muchas veces su hermano mayor dijo que el problema era el lugar en el que se encontraba la librería, cerca del puerto que, a pesar de parecer prometedor, no era un buen sitio para un negocio como ese.

―Vera, soy muy malo para escoger algo adecuado – contestó él acomodándose las gafas –¿será posible que usted pueda escoger alguno por mi? –la miró y se sorprendió del tono azul celeste de sus ojos.

Fue un instante inusitado el que se sonrojara sólo por mirar a una chica, pero así era él, tímido hasta la médula

―Desde luego, yo le ayudo con gusto, señor –dijo acomodándose el cabello en una coleta, como si fuera a hacer algo sumamente delicado –sólo dígame, ¿a su novia le gustan las flores?

―No!

―Está bien, descuide, tengo unos decorados por aquí que no tienen flores

―Es decir, sí

―¿disculpe?

―Sí, a ella le gustan las flores –dijo apenado –pero no es mi novia, es mi amiga

―Oh! Ya veo, bien, entonces volvemos a las flores...

* * *

En el Caldero Chorreante Draco, Hermione, Luna, Ron y Pansy ocupaban una mesa al fondo del bar, platicaban amenamente sobre la prueba que tuvo que resolver la castaña e intentaban con ella contestar las preguntas que consideró las más difíciles, pero como ninguno de los presentes tenía ni la más mínima idea, contestaban lo primero que se les ocurría, provocando las carcajadas de todos.

―Sabes, Hermione, creo que mejor esperamos a que Neville llegue―dijo Pansy entre risas

―Estoy de acuerdo, no es por nada pero mi Neville es el mejor estudiante de medicina de Rochester.

―Sólo espero poder llegar a ser la mejor en enfermería

―Seguro lo logras, Hermione –respondió la rubia tomando un trago a su bebida

―Bueno, falta esperar los resultados de la prueba

―Si Neville dijo que aprobarías con tu nivel, eso significa que lo harás, Luna tiene razón…él es el mejor-replicó Ron que se había limitado a mantenerse callado antes de decir alguna otra tontería que provocara más burlas de sus amigos.

Draco en silencio, poco comentaba, mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de Hermione mirándola hablar, sonreír y sonrojarse con cada halago a su inteligencia que le hacían. Vaya, que amaba a esa chica…No se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta por miedo a una reacción desfavorable en ella, pero sí, la amaba. Le encantaba verla, observarla, desde el primer día en que la conoció invadiendo su dormitorio en el sótano de la biblioteca, no pudo sacarse de encima los expresivos ojos que cargaba su castaña.

Hubo un momento en que se preguntó si su madre lo habría hecho a propósito. ¿Habrá enviado a Hermione justo a la biblioteca para que él la conociera? Se había quedado con la duda y con ella cargaría durante mucho tiempo más antes de que la propia Narcissa la despejara, pero hasta que los años pasaran, Draco seguiría suponiendo que así había sido; que el conocer y enamorarse de Hermione podría haber sido obra de su madre.

Ella, por otro lado, no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de Ron o los comentarios soñadores de Luna, disfrutaba de la conversación con aquellas personas, pero más disfrutaba que Draco no la soltara de la mano. En un momento un convoy de carruajes pasaron por las calles haciendo que el metal y la madera del lugar temblaran más de la cuenta. Todos miraron hacia arriba un poco asustados pensando que todo se vendría abajo. Pero lo que pasó fue que apenas un poco de polvo y algunos trozos de madera cayeran en algunas de las mesas.

Algunos tosieron por el polvo, a Hermione le cayó un poco de basura de la madera en el cabello que Draco quitó despreocupado de su cabeza, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar asirla por el cuello y acercarla para besar sus labios, por reflejo Hermione se sujetó del brazo con el que la sostenía Draco para evitar caerse de su asiento y disfrutó, sorprendida, del beso que le robaba el rubio.

Escuchó a lo lejos alguna que otra risilla de la mesa y unos susurros más en el resto del bar, pero después los perdió con el inusual sabor a alcohol de la boca de Draco la estaba embriagando más de la cuenta. Movía sus labios gentilmente sobre los de ella, tomaba el control, como en cada beso, pero este lo sintió diferente; sutilmente sosegado por una pasión naciente, a momentos desesperado, hambriento cada vez más, era un beso de aviso, aviso a ella y a todos que esos labios le pertenecían, era un beso de posesión, al mismo tiempo que despertó en ella una tormenta de sensaciones desiguales: vergüenza, miedo, necesidad, deseo.

Y de un momento a otro, así como la besó, detuvo el vaivén de sus labios. Depositó un beso corto en su frente y cerca aún de sus labios le dijo:

―lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo

El murmullo que hace unos minutos había desaparecido volvía de golpe y aturdía los sentidos de Hermione. Miró a todos y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Luna, Pansy y Ron se habían quedado estáticos y mudos mirándolos con la boca abierta.

―¿qué, no puedo besar a mi novia? –dijo esto rodeando la cintura de la chica con su brazo. Ron levantó una ceja, ese aire posesivo de Draco lo había visto sólo en el ambiente académico.

―Nada, Malfoy, tranquilo que no pasa nada –terminó por contestar el pelirrojo.

Draco lo miró serio, sabía lo que Weasley estaba pensando y seguramente le daba miedo y lo cierto era que él mismo también tenía miedo; nunca le habían visto enamorado como ahora, nunca tan desesperado por besar a una mujer como ahora y nunca tan posesivo con alguien como con Hermione. Draco Malfoy era un hombre caballeroso pero poco amable y condescendiente con las mujeres, a menos que fueran sus amigas como Luna y Pansy, o la hermana menor de Ron, pero fuera de ellas, nunca había mostrado interés ni preocupación por otra mujer como con la castaña.

Ron se alegraba verdaderamente que Draco se viera tan malévolamente feliz luego de años de frialdad e inexpresividad en su rostro. No obstante, sintió un poco de pena por Ginny, su hermana, que había caído perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy el día que Ron lo llevó a casa luego del primer día de castigo por la pelea que tuvieron con Zabini. Él sabía que lo de Ginny era más bien platónico, conocía a su hermana y era muy aprehensiva, pero no por ello sentía cierta tristeza por ella.

―¡Severus, por acá! –levantó la mano Pansy para llamar a su colega que justo acaba de entrar al bar

Draco y Hermione voltearon para verlos llegar hasta ellos. El hombre adusto miró de soslayo a Hermione lo que le causó cierta incomodidad que dejó pasar, la verdad era que aún no se acostumbraba a la mirada grave y pesada de Snape.

―Neville no vendrá –informó a todos mientras buscaba asiento cerca de Pansy -me comentó que debe atender todavía unas prácticas

―Tal vez nuestra plática del abogado quedará pospuesta para otra ocasión

Todos se miraron mutuamente, Hermione notó la incomodidad en sus ojos, en especial en Draco que bajó la mirada brevemente antes de volver a posarla en ella. Se enteró del percance que tuvo con Ron en la oficina, pero afortunadamente el rubio pudo explicarse con Pansy presente. Luna, que estaba al tanto, también se disculpó con Ron y con Pansy por haberlo ocultado. Draco había querido hablar con todos y Pansy le dijo que los reuniría en el Caldero.

―Yo hablaré con él –intervino Luna –lo entenderá – miró a Draco. Asintió

―Bien, entonces ¿qué era la otra cosa importante Pansy? –preguntó Severus ordenando un tarro de cerveza

―Claro! Bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños de Draco y necesitamos festejarlo

―¿cumpleaños? –inquirió sorprendida Hermione

―sí, lo es –dijo Draco con naturalidad

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―No es importante, Hermione

Pero la chica empezó frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿cómo que no era importante? Apretó la mandíbula pensando frustrada en la poca información que conocía de Draco. Sabía del accidente de Astoria, sí, pero hasta ahora, luego de casi un mes de novios, que se enteraba del día de su cumpleaños y por sus amigos.

Estaba a punto de hablar pero se vio interrumpida por Pansy

―Vamos, Draco, será sólo una reunión entre nosotros, como todos los años, antes de la monumental fiesta que organice Narcissa ― La morena asumió la batalla que se generaba en el pensamiento Hermione y decidió intervenir antes de que los recientes novios tuvieran su primera pelea en público.

No lo permitiría, el Caldero no era un lugar para una pelea de novios, aunque ella y Ron ya habían tenido algunas cuantas; de experiencia propia, sabía que no eran agradables, ni siquiera como anécdotas.

―¿En la cabaña de Hagrid, como cada año? –preguntó Severus dado por sentado que el festejo se haría, sólo habría que pensar dónde

―¡Sí, amé la remodelación que hizo en la terraza!

Severus tomaba un trago de su cerveza

―No fue una remodelación Luna, Hidalgo golpeo la pared y Hagrid no tuvo más opción que volverlo terraza –aclaró Ron

―Bueno, aún pienso que es maravillosa, toda llena de flores

Hermione pasaba la mirada de Luna a Ron o de Severus a Pansy cada vez que hablaban. La molestia que sintió hace unos momentos por no conocer antes del cumpleaños de Draco había desaparecido casi por completo.

―De acuerdo, avisaré a Hagrid y a Petro para que puedan entrar

* * *

Justo en ese momento, al otro lado de la ciudad, Harry salía de la curiosa librería. Cruzó la calle y se detuvo nuevamente para mirar el rótulo del negocio "Librería Weasley e hijos" Enarcó una ceja, el nombre le pareció realmente nada original, no así la librería; por el poco tiempo que pudo mirar tenían una gran variedad de libros que aunque viejos, todos eran muy buenos. Algunos los podría comprar algún coleccionista.

Memorizo la calle y el rumbo para volver a ella, seguro buscando con más detalle encontraría otros libros interesantes, por lo pronto sólo adquirió el presente que llevaría a su amiga. Y emprendió la caminata nuevamente, extraño al movimiento de las olas, así como al movimiento de la gente en aquella calle llena de gente venida del puerto.

 _Lugar poco usual para un negocio de libreros…_ Pensó ignorante de su destino porque así como la salida del puerto era un lugar poco usual para un negocio de libros, era el lugar perfecto para las inusuales vueltas de la vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos más que empleó para contemplar el escueto escaparate de la librería, tres sujetos llegaban corriendo en sentido contrario a él; dos de ellos pasaron de largo, pero el tercero chocó contra él provocando que el sujeto, mucho más bajo y delgado que Harry, cayera sobre la acera. Iba a inclinarse para ayudar al chico pero éste fue más rápido y se levantó para cruzar la calle agrandes zancadas hasta alcanzar a los otros dos sujetos. Harry los siguió con la mirada al notar que todos entraban de improviso a la librería de la inusual chica.

* * *

En la mansión, Jane salía del despacho de Narcissa. Habían pasado toda la tarde hablando sobre la fiesta que daría la mansión Malfoy y aunque Narcissa le dijo que sería una fiesta más bien austera a ella le pareció que era bastante ostentosa, pero imaginó que para las otras familias viejas la decoración y el banquete serían considerados austeros.

En el camino tropezó con la señora McGonagall, ella le entregó el correo y le informó que la comida para los empleados se haría en media hora, los señores no comerían en casa esta tarde, así que ellos podían disponer de la hora. Jane asintió y se alejó rumbo al sótano, al comedor, se preocupó por Hermione, ya eran casi las dos de la tarde y ella aún no volvía. Y no sabia si sentirse segura o no conociendo que el joven Malfoy estaba con ella.

Pero como si Draco leyera la mente, se despidió de todos y le dijo a Hermione que era tiempo de volver a la mansión, ya era tarde y su madre debía estar preocupada.

Pansy y Luna se despidieron de ella prometiendo verse en la cabaña de Hagrid para seguir conversando. Severus fue bastante seco en su despedida, Ron fue más efusivo pero un poco holgazán por no levantarse y despedirse apropiadamente como lo hiciera Severus.

Caminaron juntos a la salida, él la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura cuando miró de soslayo cómo dos sujetos de una mesa contigua miraban descaradamente la esbelta figura de su novia. Y como si de una contienda se tratase, le pareció que con aquel gesto de envolverla con su brazo para pegarla a él mandaba un mensaje riguroso a esos sujetos: _Hermione es mía._

Con este aire superior encaminó a Hermione hasta las escaleras que subían a la superficie, se adelantó para abrir la puerta de madera roída y topó inesperadamente con los desorbitados ojos de la menor de los Weasley

―¡Draco! –saludó sorprendida por habérselo encontrado

A tras Hermione se extrañó por la familiaridad y ensoñación con que la joven pronunció el nombre de su novio

―¡Ginny! ¿Todo bien, qué ocurre? –le preguntó el rubio ignorando el gesto de incomodidad que la castaña realizara hace unos momentos.

La joven, de extraño nombre Ginny y aún más extraño cabello rojizo, se lanzó inesperadamente a los brazos del rubio para abrazarlo por el cuello. Esta actitud, casi infantil de ella, hizo que Hermione mirara con sorpresa la respuesta de Draco al abrazarla casi con el mismo ímpetu con que la joven se había colgado de él.

―No esperé encontrarte aquí -dijo soltándose despreocupada

―Tampoco yo, pequeña, sabes que este no es lugar para ti

 _¿pequeña?_ Se interrogó Hermione, tragó saliva del enojo que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Draco seguía platicando con esa niña y dejándose abrazar, tutear y tocar por ella y ni siquiera había volteado para presentarla.

―Disculpe, ¿señorita?

¡Esa voz!

―¿Harry? –Hermione levantó la voz extrañada

Draco volteó a verla, al fin, mientras Ginny se giraba hacia el desconocido que se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta el Caldero

―¿Harry? –volvió a cuestionar Draco con el ceño fruncido

―¿Hermione? –Entonces el moreno asomó entre la puerta. Draco levantó la mirada, Ginny se hizo a un lado y Harry alcanzó a mirar a la castaña hasta el final de las escaleras. Hizo caso omiso de la joven pelirroja y entró sin previo aviso.

Obvio la figura del rubio al que le llegó un sentimiento de molestia por no decir de celos cuando vio a Hermione abrazarse al desconocido que la levantaba entre sus brazos

―¡Por dios, Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¡Vine por negocios y pensaba buscarte, pero mira qué sorpresa me da el destino de encontrarte tan pronto!

 _¿destino?_ Esa palabra no le hacía mucha gracia a Draco que miraba a la pareja aun abrazándose. ¿Por qué ese sujeto creía que el destino lo unía a su Hermione?

Ginny notó la frialdad y el sopor de odio que emanaba de su figura y le cogió el brazo mirándolo como preguntándole qué sucedía. Draco apenas volteó a verla, sin responder a la pregunta silenciosa de la chica, por el contrario, bajó sonoramente hasta donde estaba Hermione que no paraba de abrazar y besar en la mejilla al extraño ese.

―Perdona la interrupción, AMOR, pero puedes decirme ¿quién esté sujeto? –dijo acentuando cada palabra con celos desproporcionados al notar la "excesiva" confianza que se tenía ese par.

Hermione iba a responder cuando lo miro desconcertada asirla por la cintura para pegarla bruscamente a él. Este gesto no pasaría desapercibido por el moreno quien ya asumía de quién se trataba, Draco Malfoy. Lo conocía por algunas fotografías, lo que le pareció divertido y de lo que se aprovecharía las más de las veces a lo largo del tiempo es que al parecer el rubio no sabía o no recordaba quién era. Sabía por las cartas de Hermione que había hablo de él con anterioridad, incluso, recordó una de aquellas líneas _"Draco siente mucha curiosidad por conocerte, Harry. Me lo ha dicho, espera poder hacerlo pronto…creo que le inquieta que hable mucho de ti"._ Harry supuso que por la actitud y comportamiento del rubio al querer demostrar que Hermione le pertenecía, el grado de curiosidad que sentía el rubio por él no se debía al gusto por entablar una amistad, sino más bien a evaluar el nivel de intimidad que mantenía con la castaña.

Sonrió divertido

―Soy Harry Potter –se presentó él mismo –un gusto, tú debes ser Draco Malfoy –extendió su mano –Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti

―Harry Potter, eh? –Draco lo miró con suficiencia y un poco más de reticencia antes de estrechar su mano

Hermione, ajena a las intenciones tan desiguales de ambos, miraba con alegría al mismo tiempo a Draco que a Harry. Para ella era significativo que el amor de tu vida y su mejor amigo, aquel que la conocía desde que era un bebé, se conocieran al fin. Pese a que la circunstancia del suceso fue realmente inusitada, quedaría en el recuerdo de todos que el día en que Draco Malfoy conoció a Harry Potter fue el día menos solemne de todos; ese día sería conocido como el día en que Draco y Harry se volvieron padrinos de nacimiento de la pequeña Lucy Weasley, segunda hija de Percy Weasley. Pasado el tiempo Ginny, que hasta ese momento desconocía que ese mismo día el caballero inglés no sólo había entrado a su librería para llevarse un libro sino tal vez algo más de sí misma, y Hermione, que terminaría por amar a esa pequeña jovencita pelirroja que ahora le irritaba, recordarían y contarían con cierto humor infantil la rivalidad que nunca dejaría de existir, pese a sobrellevarse, entre Draco y Harry.

* * *

...

* * *

Aquí ha llegado el final de este capítulo, ojala lo hayan podido disfrutar. Espero también que puedan dejar sus comentarios, se los agradecería bastante, sobre todo para sentirme motivada a continuar escribiendo y saber si les ha gustado o les está gustando el desarrollo de la historia. Si no es así, por favor díganmelo para yo hacer algunos cambios o dejarla de lado. Agradezco, por supuesto todos sus comentarios en capítulos anteriores, gracias a: Mel blackstone, MARUVTA, y a Artemisa2013 por sus comentarios en los capitulos 6,7, y 8. También gracias infinitas a todos los followers y favorites recientes.

Recuerden que la forma que tengo de saber si mis ocurrencias hechas narración pueden seguir adelante es con sus comentarios, todos ellos son una gran recompensa.


End file.
